


Harry Got Up, Dressed All In Black.

by QuinnMGrey



Series: Eggsy Needs A Hug [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry Hart, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Edging, Gentleman Harry Hart, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Training, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Service Kink, Service Submission, Sex Machines, Sub Eggsy Unwin, Trust, binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 59,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnMGrey/pseuds/QuinnMGrey
Summary: part four of the Eggsy Needs A Hug series!(in case it's not obvious, tiles come from song lyrics; it's not an omen for anything bad lol)read the previous installments to follow.Harry and Eggsy continue using the club to their advantage to keep watch of Champ and Badger; and have a safe environment they can continue to experiment with their Dom/Sub lives together. They're also trying to help Tequila and Merlin settle into their own relationship and experiments.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin/Tequila (Kingsman)
Series: Eggsy Needs A Hug [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617253
Comments: 77
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

The sun blasting in Eggsy’s face woke him with a start; the sudden brightness not the way he usually woke. He sat up ready to fight, vision spotty but gun still aimed precisely.

“Sorry,” a light voice laughed and the brightness dimmed just a little bit.

Eggsy let out a groan, gun still raised toward the unfamiliar voice, and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision. Harry came out of the bathroom, surprised to see one of the new housekeepers had come in and opened their drapes. He followed her line of sight when he noticed she looked nervous and stood stiff; seeing Eggsy’s gun.

“Alright, stand down; it’s only housekeeping,” he said, approaching Eggsy and taking the gun carefully; clicking the safety back on before putting it away. Eggsy sighed when he could see a little more, eyes still squinted against the bright sunlight.

“I’m sorry,” Miranda said again. “I’m not used to anyone using this room but I’m tasked with cleaning it weekly anyways.”

Harry nodded, rounding to his side of the bed and lounging beside Eggsy; smiling when Eggsy snugged to him. “We’ve only been back a few days; but if you would wait a while longer next time. At least until after nine when he usually wakes up. We’re usually out late and he’s not an early riser.”

She smiled and nodded, adjusting the blinds again to show less sun but still allow her to see enough to clean before she had to turn on the light to vacuum. Eggsy sighed and got comfortable against Harry’s side, covering his head with their blanket. Harry smiled, wrapping his arm around Eggsy, and picked up his book again.

Miranda cleaned quietly, not wanting to wake Eggsy again; choosing to use the push sweeper instead of the loud vacuum cleaner so she wasn’t making unnecessary noise. When she finished, she fixed the drapes shut again then left quieter than she arrived.

Harry sat reading in the soft lamp light until Eggsy’s alarm went off at nine AM. Eggsy woke again, groaning after Harry turned it off; not ready to get out of bed yet. But he knew he had to get up; he had work to do and training to manage. With a sigh he rolled out of bed and started for the bathroom to shower while Harry busied himself gathering their supplies.

Harry took out their box and set out Eggsy’s paddles and a plug. He looked at the lengths of ropes and sighed, picking up the length that was only long enough to bind Eggsy’s wrists together; inspecting it carefully before putting it with the paddles. Eggsy could handle his wrists being bound just fine, sometimes still asked to be cuffed to the bed all night, but they still had to work on his legs being bound.

He picked up a longer rope and flicked it out to unroll it and check it over for fraying; he wouldn’t use worn out rope on his boy. Satisfied that it was still soft, Harry wound it back up and laid it on the bed then put the box away so he could undress and wait for Eggsy. He stripped completely before lounging back on the bed, listening to the sounds of the shower running in the bathroom.

After a while Eggsy came out of the bathroom; dried and without a towel, cleaned from head to toe and completely. He shivered when he saw Harry sitting and waiting for him with ropes and paddles laid out; looking like the perfect example of authority even while relaxing and reading quietly.

“Would you like to use the table today?” Harry asked, not looking up from the pages of his book.

Eggsy grinned before he could stop himself, shivering pleasantly. “Yes, please,” he replied, stepping up to allow Harry to inspect him; fidgeting with excited anticipation of finally trying to be bound to a table so he could be left for anyone Harry would allow to use him.

Harry put the book away and looked Eggsy over carefully, inspecting him for any injuries from their nightly playing; feeling Eggsy slipping farther and farther down as his hands ran over his body.

He ran his fingers along Eggsy’s crack, making his boy stifle a noise and thrust back slightly. “Are you sure you’re totally clean?”

Eggsy nodded, rolling his neck to fight the urge to beg for Harry’s fingers. “Yes, Daddy.”

Harry smiled, teasing Eggsy’s hole lightly with his fingertip. “Good boy,” he praised feeling Eggsy shudder happily.

He nudged Eggsy to step forward so he could stand up and pull out the hidden table in the wall; smiling when he heard Eggsy gasp softly when he saw it had been fitted with a fuck machine on one end; and his favorite dildo was attached and waiting for him.

“You actually found one?” he asked, stepping forward to look at the machine closer. “I thought these were just bullshit.”

Harry smiled fondly, pulling Eggsy in for a quick kiss. “I actually had it made, just for you. It’s adjustable so you can use it comfortably on your front or back.

Eggsy smiled and climbed up onto the X shaped table; waggling his ass against the soft stuffed leather surface. He sat rubbing on the leather for a while, working to gather the courage to lie down and let Harry tie him down. Harry stood watching with a smile, waiting patiently.

Finally, after a few more minutes of Eggsy feeling on the leather he turned to lie down on his back; adjusting his hips so the dildo would fit comfortably; raising his arms up against the upper slats of the X but kept his knees bent up and heels tucked under his ass cheeks.

Harry smiled and stepped up with the wrist rope; crossing Eggsy’s wrists before binding them together; leaving them unsecured from the table for the first time using it. He saw Eggsy relax and slip down farther into the fuzziness; and he smiled, rubbing a hand over Eggsy’s chest and abdomen.

“That’s my good baby boy,” he praised, chuckling when Eggsy preened and arched into his hand; letting out a snickering giggle through his nose. Harry clicked a latch on the table under Eggsy’s hips and raised it to angle Eggsy so he could put his legs flat and still be open for the dildo; prodding and adjusting him to be comfortable.

Harry slowly urged Eggsy to lie one leg flat; rubbing and kissing on his flesh to soothe him. Eggsy tensed just a fraction when he felt the leather cuff around his ankle but relaxed trusting Harry completely. Getting his other leg down and bound was easier as Eggsy slipped farther down.

“How’s that, baby boy?” he asked, rubbing Eggsy’s abdomen again.

Eggsy whimpered and nodded, squirming. “It’s good, Daddy.”

Harry leaned down for a kiss before he reached for the lube; nudging Eggsy’s ass back into position and working him open slowly. Eggsy let out a groan and his limbs visibly relaxed and went limp; the drumming in his muscles finally stopping. Harry smiled and put a bit of lube in his free palm, wrapping his hand around Eggsy’s dick and stroking in time with his fingers.

Eggsy laid moaning and squirming, trying to keep his orgasm away. He hated edging training but always wanted to be good for Harry. Harry worked him for half an hour, not letting Eggsy cum despite his desperate pleas kicking at Harry’s every nerve ending and arousing him nearly painfully. Eggsy tried not to whine too loud when Harry’s hands left his body.

“Good boy,” Harry whispered huskily in his ear, smiling when Eggsy nearly arched himself off the table preening at the praise; a wide grin on his face. “I’m going to turn the machine on now, baby boy. You’ll start on low speed but I want you to take full speed today. You need to be ready for someone thrashing you harder than I will.”

Eggsy let out a high little giggle and nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

The first nudge of the lubed dildo on his hole made Eggsy hiss at the cold lube. Before he could catch his breath, he heard the machine start to whirr and felt the dildo pushing into him slowly. Harry stood near Eggsy’s hip with a little video recorder, knowing Eggsy would want this added to their online account.

He made sure Eggsy’s face wasn’t shown, angling the tripod to focus on the dildo and Eggsy’s own dick before reaching into the frame and stroking Eggsy again.

“Good boy.”

Eggsy coasted almost drunkenly, feeling high on the feeling of the fuzziness; losing himself in the sensations and trying to imagine himself being taken by a large group, this time willingly.

“More, Daddy,” he huffed, eyes closed peacefully. “Faster, please.”

Harry smiled at the moan Eggsy couldn’t hold back as he clicked the speed up; adding more lube to his hand on Eggsy’s dick. “Don’t cum.”

Eggsy nodded whining, panting and thrusting back to meet the dildo; legs trying to draw up pulling on the cuffs around his ankles. Harry pulled up a chair at Eggsy’s hips so he could sit down; he intended on having Eggsy up on the table for a few hours; making sure he could reach the controls on the machine and the video recorder while continuing to stroke Eggsy’s dick slowly. Eggsy laid more than happy to let Harry use him as he pleased.

###########

That evening at the club, Eggsy lounged at Harry’s feet; relaxing while Harry and Master Joseph discussed business. Harry brought Master Thomas into the meeting when he learned Thomas had heard a few things as well; he let it slip to Tequila that he knew things but didn’t know who to turn to with the information.

They were waiting for Merlin to get to the club so he could be involved in the discussions directly.

Harry sighed at his empty glass and tugged on Eggsy’s hair to get his attention; holding up the empty glass expectantly. Eggsy smiled and slinked up to his feet.

“Anything else, Daddy?” he asked, grabbing the tray.

Harry turned to Joseph and Thomas, getting their drink orders before sending Eggsy along to the bar.

“He really is an amazing boy,” Joseph told him with a smile. “He’s so obedient and helpful.”

Harry nodded. “I like giving him a lot of praise; he’s truly responsive to it and it’s incredibly helpful.”

Eggsy came back with their drinks, kneeling down between the three after putting the tray on the table; folding his hands in his lap to wait for his next task. Harry smiled at him.

“Thank you, baby boy,” he told him, reaching and petting Eggsy’s head and neck. Eggsy smiled and blushed, leaning into Harry’s touch. “Come on my lap while we wait,”

Eggsy fought a laugh as he leaned and draped himself in Harry’s lap; happy to kneel quietly and let Harry pet him like he was a fat lap cat while the three men discussed business.

Tequila sat with the group, watching Eggsy and feeling almost too jealous of how easy he could obey and submit to Harry with very little hesitation. He wanted to be able to submit to Merlin and give him that level of trust to him that he saw between Harry and Eggsy.


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy came into the bedroom, pausing when he saw the table set up. But, instead of a flat surface all the way down, half was fixed to bend down so Eggsy would be held bent over the edge and shackled. He chuckled quietly, crossing the room to look at the table closer; again, stroking the soft leather surface.

On the table he found a little note ordering him to strip and wait, presenting himself beside the table.

Smiling, Eggsy took off his suit; sending the sooty garments down the laundry chute instead of folding them and putting them on the bed dirty; and went down onto his hands and knees on the slightly rough carpet, bending down to stick his ass up, and spread his knees comfortably.

Harry appreciated comfort over exact precision after all; he would be more upset if Eggsy presented uncomfortably.

After an hour passed without Harry coming in, Eggsy started to squirm; absently wondering if he had been pulled for anything by Merlin not aware of Harry’s plans. He shifted to not have his hips spread so wide, sighing as he fought to gain the fuzziness he sought.

One hour turned into two, still no Harry. Eggsy sat up and worked to unkink his back, shaking out his aching shoulders; sitting upright for ten minutes before presenting himself again with another sigh.

In his office, Harry watched Eggsy on a monitor; smiling. He wanted to test Eggsy and see how long he could handle presenting until he gave up and went searching for Harry.

At the two-and-a-half-hour mark, Eggsy huffed and laid flat on the floor; groaning frustrated. Harry stood and locked up his office then went to the bedroom to relieve Eggsy of his best efforts. Eggsy had just pushed back up to his knees, ready to stand and hunt Harry down to yell at him for leaving him for so long, but paused when the door started to open. He hurried to get back into position, grunting when he felt pain in his knees.

Carpet burn. Joy. Harry’s gonna really like that one.

Eggsy tensed when he felt himself trembling because of the pain, not hearing Harry’s warm greeting. Harry frowned at Eggsy when he didn’t respond, taking off his suit jacket and draping it on the vanity stool; rolling up his sleeves as he took off his shoes and knelt down beside Eggsy.

“You remember what happens when you don’t respond when you’re spoken to, boy?”

“I didn’t hear you, Daddy,” Eggsy told him, fighting to keep from trembling obviously. “I’m sorry.”

“You weren’t listening for me to return?”

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, mind starting to focus more on the pain he felt in his knees; feeling his forearms starting to sting as well. He couldn’t even respond when Harry grabbed a handful of his ass and squeezed. He let out a pained hiss though, Harry’s slightly rough grab made his knees shift and rub.

Harry took his hand off instantly. “What hurts?” he asked, reaching to sit Eggsy up carefully. He pulled Eggsy to sit on his lap, seeing Eggsy’s reddening arms first then finally his rubbed raw knees.

Dominant Harry left quickly and Caregiver Harry took over his mind. “Why didn’t you say anything when I came in?” he asked, standing to put Eggsy up on the bed; huffing when he saw the abrasions went from Eggsy’s knees to his feet.

“I wanted to be good for you,” Eggsy told him through clenched teeth, trembling as his body tingled and stung. “I didn’t think it would be so long.”

Harry sighed, disappointed in himself, and shook his head; going to the bathroom to get a medical kit so he could nurse Eggsy’s wounds. “Is the carpet too rough?”

Eggsy let out a snort as Harry came back into the room, surrendering to his gentle hands. “And itchy as hell.”

Harry dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone, sending a text to Merlin; mouth set to a stony frown that worried Eggsy.

_‘Set up for carpet replacement in our room; it’s gotten too rough. Eggsy has massive carpet burns now.’_

Merlin picked up his phone when it chirped, snorting at Harry’s demanding message.

_‘Next time, fuck him on the bed if he’s going to kneel.’_

Harry growled and snapped a picture for Merlin to see the damage to his boy. _‘I didn’t do anything; this is just from him kneeling presented. I haven’t touched him yet. I will test samples before anything is put in place. Just make arrangements. Now.’_

He put the phone away and worked to bandage Eggsy’s wounds. “I’m so sorry, baby boy,” he told him softly, reaching to rub on Eggsy’s trembling thighs. “I didn’t know.”

Eggsy sighed, trying to calm down; comforted with Harry close again. “Where the hell were you for three hours?”

Harry shook his head, feeling guiltier, huffing. “I was watching you from my office. I wanted to test how long you could present without knowing exactly where I was.”

“That’s just for us here, right?” Eggsy asked frowning up at Harry.

“Of course; at the club you’ll always know exactly where I am and you’ll be able to see me always.”

Eggsy nodded slightly, reaching for Harry when he put the first aid kit away; making him lie down and spoon up behind him. Harry hugged Eggsy close, nuzzling and kissing on his shoulder.

“We’ll skip the club tonight, if you want.”

Eggsy shook his head. “You said tonight I get to be bound in front of everyone. I still really wanna try.”

Harry wanted to argue, wanted Eggsy to take a break for at least one night and rest.

“Please, Daddy?” Eggsy whispered knowing Harry’s weakness; he fought to keep from smiling when he heard Harry huff in his ear. “Master Thomas already has paid ten thousand for tonight.”

“Tart,” Harry snickered, shaking his head and kissing on Eggsy’s shoulder. “You’re irresistible when you beg so nicely. But they only get to watch tonight; you’ll only get the machine.”

Eggsy smiled triumphantly and pressed his naked ass against Harry’s clothed lap; wiggling his hips. Harry sighed and shook his head, smiling fondly; tucking Eggsy close again. 

“Rest my baby boy. If you’re good until we leave, I might let you suck on a few of the other men. See if someone can finally fuck that throat so raw you can’t speak for weeks.”

Eggsy sighed and arched back into Harry, letting out a quiet moan he couldn’t hold back. “I’ll be good, Daddy,” he replied. “Extra good if they can cum down my throat, fill me up good.”

Harry didn’t respond but he considered the offer, curious to see if Eggsy could handle that.

###########

That evening Harry and Eggsy met with Merlin and Tequila at the club; they had to arrive fairly early to set up the machine and table for Eggsy. Harry and Tequila set to work putting the table together in one of the side lounges, leaving the main floor for anyone who didn’t want to watch or participate.

Eggsy and Merlin sat off to the side in a couple seats; Merlin unable to do much being unable to bend and twist enough to really help and Eggsy ordered to not strain his still raw legs.

They finished as the club started to open and members started arriving. Eggsy stood and slinked off to Harry’s office to get out of his street clothes and take his plug out so he could use the dildo; smiling at himself in the mirror.

He wore a little bowtie and a flimsy little pouch barely big enough to support him; he wouldn’t be wearing that long though.

When he came back into the lounge and saw a crowd waiting, he smiled nervously. Harry spotted him and beckoned him over, sitting him up straddling the table as he instructed the room to his rules.

Only members who previously arranged payment would be allowed to touch Eggsy’s body and use their mouth on him if they choose; but all would be welcome to his throat, as long as they had already given Harry proof that they were clean. Eggsy wasn’t allowed to cum for any of them, he would remain caged until Harry was ready to stop the show and take care of him himself. Masters Thomas and Joseph were the only two allowed to fuck him; being the only others Eggsy would agree to.

After everyone agreed, Harry took the flimsy pouch off Eggsy; making a show of cutting it off just to see Eggsy squirm; and laid him on his stomach, working to secure the straps around Eggsy’s wrists and ankles.

Eggsy laid spread out on the table, letting out a slow breath to calm himself and let the fuzziness start to seep into his senses; gasping at the first cold touch of lubed dildo before he made himself relax and take it.

Harry set the machine at a slow speed then took his place to watch so Eggsy would be able to see him; smiling when he saw Eggsy already falling under.

By the time Eggsy was offered a dick, he was coasting blissfully; not caring to open his eyes and see who he was letting use his throat, his mind telling him to be a good boy for Harry and take what he was offered.

He whimpered audibly when the machine was paused and the dildo removed; but calmed when he felt a warm mouth on his hole, pulling him down farther into the comfortable, soft darkness.

The Dom in his mouth began to thrust harder, losing some of his rhythm, rocking Eggsy back and forth against the restraints. He felt warmth splatter his back and ass and sighed, relaxing his throat around the dick currently trying to fuck his stomach; swallowing down everything he was given as another mouth clamped around his hole.

Eggsy opened his eyes enough to look over at Harry and signal that he was fine and ready for another to come up. Harry smiled and allowed another to step up and take Eggsy’s mouth, squirming in his seat; surprised by his arousal. He hadn’t expected that he would really like watching Eggsy servicing another; but the way his boy took everything he was given and give himself freely, it made him oddly proud.

They would definitely have to set this up again; if Eggsy was willing to do it again.


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy laid lounged on the couch in Harry’s office, listening to Harry, Merlin, and Dresden discussing Champ and Badger; nursing his aching, raw, abused throat and smiling. His act the night before brought in a lot of new information for Kingsman and Harry was extremely pleased about that.

Tonight, they would be offering Eggsy without the table, Harry would bind his wrists and ankles together forcing him to kneel with his arms behind his back; the position he chose to make it difficult for another Dom to try and fuck him before Harry stopped them. Harry bought a better kneeling cushion for Eggsy to use as well, not wanting his still healing legs to be uncomfortable while he worked.

Harry knew they were hitting something good with the members when he checked at his office and saw numerous bloodwork papers waiting for him to review. More than a few results had been just days ago received, satisfying Harry that none of them were too old.

Eggsy rolled up to his feet and crossed over to the bar for fresh pineapple juice, only drinking it because he had read about it being good for a sore throat and he wanted to believe it would help him, seeing that Harry’s tumbler was empty as well.

He smiled and made Harry a fresh drink, bringing it over and putting it down before nudging his way into Harry’s lap.

“Thank you, baby boy,” Harry told him, holding him close; sighing contentedly as Eggsy rubbed and nuzzled on him; a little grin on Eggsy’s face.

“I dunno about you, but I’m glad you’ve found something to stop that running mouth, Harry.” Merlin teased. “Quiet enough to actually think for once.”

Eggsy huffed a laugh, eyes closed peacefully, and made a show of nuzzling on Harry; getting a laugh from him. Harry smiled fondly and kissed Eggsy’s temple before getting back to work; looking over notes and pictures Dresden and his men got of Champ and the leader of Badger. Eggsy looked at the pictures with Harry knowing he could help catch something Harry unintentionally overlooked being half blind.

“Are you totally sure that John fellow is loyal to you?” Dresden asked, lounged almost lazily where he sat.

Harry and Merlin both snorted at that. “Yes, we’re completely positive and we both trust him totally. He’s proven he’s loyal to Kingsman, and Merlin personally, in so many ways that we can’t not trust him.”

Dresden nodded. “Well, just be careful who you do trust; knives can come out of nowhere.”

Harry snorted again, huffing. “I’m well aware of that, believe me. Our own father gave me my first betrayal, if you remember.”

“Well, you are a poof so you had to expect it.”

“Do you really have to speak like that to me?” Harry grumbled annoyed. “I recall last time you wound up with shattered kneecaps and in a wheelchair for months after replacements had to be put in place.”

Dresden grinned stupidly at him. “You wouldn’t shoot me again, would you, boy?” he asked Eggsy.

Eggsy looked over at him, brow quirked in obvious challenge. “Wanna take a bet on that?” he rasped.

“You will respect Harry while you’re in his home,” Merlin huffed at Dresden. “I can shoot you faster than Eggsy can right now, I’m actually armed. But, he’ll get you when you’ll never expect it.”

Eggsy smiled smugly at Dresden when he huffed and quieted; turning back to the pictures Harry had in front of them.

##################

That afternoon Eggsy had to haul Liam out of yet another jewelry shop, stopping another attempt of buying an engagement ring for his girlfriend. Since he couldn’t shout at Liam like he wanted, he showed his frustration by herding Liam outside giving him some hard hen peck pinches; making him retreat obediently.

Eggsy shoved Liam into the cab and huffed at him. “Why are you going fuckin’ crazy?” he gritted out, trying not to show how painful it was for him to speak.

“Trish is pregnant; gotta do the right thing now.” Liam backed away toward the door as far as he could when Eggsy’s expression went from annoyed anger to hateful fury.

“What the fuck do you mean she’s pregnant?!” Eggsy shouted. “Why ain’t you been using fuckin’ condoms, Liam?!”

“They don’t feel good,” Liam replied with a shrug. “You don’t use them either.”

“Harry won’t get me pregnant,” he spat, voice low again; sounding rough. “But, when I’m off being a whore, no condom costs a lot extra so they’re used nearly every time. There’s only a few who’ve paid for not using one.”

“So, what am I supposed to do then?” he asked with a sigh. “I don’t want a bastard kid ‘til he’s five when you finally allow me to get fuckin’ married.”

Eggsy huffed at him, swallowing roughly. “Liam, I love you but you’re fuckin’ insane. What’s so appealing about getting married anyway? Lotsa couples are happy together, raising kids, unmarried. You’re acting like a fool and you’re going insane for this girl.”

“She’s said her family is traditional and conservative; her dad’ll kill me if I don’t do her right.”

Eggsy shook his head, sighing. “Then you should show her it’s alright for her to break tradition and do her own life. You can still get married but stop trying to fuckin’ rush into it, please. You’re gonna turn me greyer than Harry if you keep this up.”

“Why do you care so much then?”

He shrugged, looking out the car window at the passing scenery. “People who get married before they’re ready always end up getting hurt. Don’t want you runnin’ off and getting killed just to escape a horrible marriage to the wrong girl like my Dad did.”

Liam frowned hard. “That’s not what really happened is it?”

Eggsy shrugged again. “I don’t know for sure but you know how Mum was; how psychotic she was. The more I found out about her past, the more I had the feeling he did what he did to free himself from her.”

“And just leave his only son in the hands of a psycho bitch?”

He huffed weakly and shook his head. “Maybe he didn’t want me either.”

Liam sighed at Eggsy, reaching and holding his wrist carefully; giving him a squeeze. Eggsy let out a sigh and slouched in his seat but didn’t take his wrist out of Liam’s hold, feeling a little calmer now that they were away from the jewelry shop again.

“Well at least you know without a doubt Harry wants you so that’s something to hold hope for.”

Back at headquarters, Liam went off to find Trish after looking in on Daisy with her tutor. Eggsy went to Harry’s office, digging into the desk for the sore throat spray he was sure was in there somewhere; swishing a large swig to calm his burning throat.

He regretted yelling but knew sometimes he had to be loud to get his point across with some people.

With a sigh he spit in the bar sink and made a new cup of juice; huffing as he folded down on the couch to wait for Harry to return from wherever he had gone, trying not to let his frustrations cloud his mind too heavily.

He had to be clear headed for that night at the club knowing Harry wouldn’t let him perform if he was distracted by anything troubling him. He wanted to be good for Harry and bring in people with more information to help Kingsman; he couldn’t let his personal hang-ups and issues get in the way of his responsibilities.

###################

That night at the club, Harry watched over Eggsy while he serviced the room full of Doms paying for him; sitting on a chaise lounge sofa folded down almost lazily.

Beside him Master Thomas sat in an armchair with his boy tucked between his knees; looking through the pictures Dresden had brought in, hoping to help identify anyone in the pictures to help Harry and his secret organizations.

Watching Eggsy shackled on his knees taking Dom after Dom and his face and chest being covered in load after load from the Doms; Harry wanted to take him in front of everyone and keep him on his lap while Eggsy serviced them.

A scuffle near the doorway caught Harry’s attention. He sat up and saw Tequila had taken someone in a headlock and one of the agents working the bar had the man’s cell phone tight in his fist. He sighed and stood to find out what was going on, following Tequila as he hauled the offender away from the lounge.

“He’s been taking pictures and video, sir,” Agent Tweed reported, giving Harry the phone.

Harry nearly growled. “You _know_ that’s not allowed. You signed the agreements when you submitted your membership. There is absolutely no photos or videos permitted, ever.”

The man stuttered and stammered for a minute before he could speak clearly. “I’m sorry,” he offered. “But, how can we not want to have some sort of keepsake of all that?”

Harry smiled eerily at him and turned to Tequila. “Be a dear and take him around back for me; much as I’d love to myself, I do have to watch over my boy in there.”

Tequila chuckled and grabbed the man’s shirt; yanking him along toward the door. Harry went back to the lounge, surprised to see that everything had paused while he was away; but glad that mostly everyone was respectful of his rules.

He gave Eggsy a smile as he sat down again and got comfortable before signaling that Eggsy could resume with the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Eggsy woke again to being served breakfast in bed and Harry wanting to feed and hold him. He happily granted Harry’s request, always ready to be in Harry’s arms and safe. He liked the special attention he was given whenever Harry fed him as well.

“Tonight, I want you mostly to myself; but I still want to show you off. Master Joseph might stop by but he wants to share you again if you’re able.”

“Alright. We can try both of you fitting in at the same time, if you wanna.”

Harry smiled fondly, giving him a bite of fluffy waffles before kissing him; rubbing Eggsy’s throat. “I think we’ll try that another time; I’ll have to work on stretching you enough to be able to take it comfortably.”

“So, you’ll sit there and watch him fuck me then?”

“I do honestly enjoy watching you bouncing around for someone else. My little whore.”

Eggsy snickered and blushed, flicking his nose. “Filthy old fucker.”

Harry just smiled and gave him another bite.

After the food was gone and Eggsy cleaned up again, which Harry insisted on giving him a full bath and washing him, Harry dressed Eggsy and laid him in bed again; fussing and making sure he was comfortable.

“What are you doing, Harry?” Eggsy laughed after Harry spent a good five minutes bundling him up and fluffing up his pillows behind his head.

“I just want to take care of you for a while; it’s been so long since I got to pamper you properly. I’ve given both of us the day off so I want you to relax today; let me take care of you.”

Eggsy smiled and held his arms out for Harry, making him laugh at his grabby hand motions. Harry obliged and lounged down beside him, holding him close. Eggsy let out a happy little noise into Harry’s chest, nuzzling him.

“Okay, but you gotta let me go to the toilet myself; we ain’t that kinky.”

“No, but at some point; if you want, we can put you up on the table for a couple hours. See if we get any good content for online.”

He chuckled and nodded, scooting down to put his head on Harry’s lap; snuggling close. “You like showing me off, don’t you?”

“Well if a man finds the fountain of youth, does he keep it to himself or share it with as many as possible?”

“Depends on whether or not that fountain is a little voyeuristic shit who likes being shown off.”

“You certainly are a good little show off. Like you were born for it specifically.”

Eggsy let out a sigh when Harry tangled his fingers in his hair and picked up the remote to find something to watch and pass the time; content to take the day and relax with Harry taking care of him.

############

Eggsy knelt between Harry’s knees, lounging comfortably against Harry’s thigh, listening to Harry and Merlin quietly bickering back and forth about Merlin still being unable to successfully have Tequila down for him.

Merlin couldn’t let go of feeling like he wasn’t worth the effort it took to have a relationship. Harry wanted to pop Merlin’s head for being so frustrating.

“How often do you actually have sex?” Harry asked, keeping one hand on Eggsy’s head to keep from smacking his best friend.

Merlin shrugged, fidgeting, and sighed. “Been a few weeks at least. I don’t actually remember. He has that Thomas fellow he goes to see so I’m not worried. We have an open relationship for a reason.”

“Do you know he goes to Thomas mostly for training on how to submit to you? I’m sure they’ve had sex, but that isn’t the main focus of their time. John wants to be with you and make sure you’re happy. He loves you truly.”

“Look at me, Harry; I have fuckin’ fake legs and it’s not appealing to anyone. I’m a goddamn joke.”

Eggsy glared up at Merlin, feeling Harry sitting too tense and getting tighter the more Merlin degraded himself. He let out a soft huff and moved to sit on his knees in front of Merlin; putting on a softer expression; folding his hands in his lap.

“What the hell are you doing, Eggsy?” he asked, frowning confused.

“How may I serve you, Sir?” Eggsy responded, trying not to react when Harry let out a soft chuckle at him and he saw Harry’s fond smile.

“What?” Merlin chuckled nervously.

“I’d like to offer my services to you, Sir.”

“Play along,” Harry urged. “He’s trying to help your daft self.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and shook his head, but decided it was better to listen to Harry than it was to keep arguing until he was blue. “Alright, what services is that?”

Eggsy shrugged, squirming excitedly under Harry’s gaze. “I will do anything you desire, Sir.”

Merlin quirked a brow at him but shrugged, sighing. “Alright, come be like a lap dog then.”

Eggsy almost chuckled as he scooted forward and put his head on Merlin’s lap; nuzzling his thigh. Merlin sat stunned at his obedience and willingness to do something he saw as so ridiculous and a little bit stupid; he just decided on a dog because Eggsy had on one of his silly cat ear headbands again.

“Go on and pet him; he rather enjoys his head scratched.”

After a few minutes of hesitation, Merlin ran his fingers through Eggsy’s hair; his nails scritching carefully. Eggsy arched into the touch automatically, nearly purring, feeling himself slipping down again.

“Good boy,” Harry praised, reaching over and stroking Eggsy’s neck; proud of him for stepping up to help Merlin. “He really will do anything you’d like; he’s so obedient and responsive to being good. Go on and tell him to do something else; try something more intense.”

Merlin huffed a laugh and shook his head, tugging on Eggsy’s hair a moment nervously; surprised when Eggsy arched up into his hand.

“He really likes having his hair tugged on; keep doing that and he’ll be begging to bounce around on your lap.”

“Oh please,” Merlin laughed, snorting disbelieving. “Bet I couldn’t even get him near my dick.”

Harry shrugged, signaling for a couple more drinks from the bar and crossing his legs comfortably; trying to discreetly hide the tent in his pants. “Tell him and see for yourself.”

“Alright, let me see what’s so great about that mouth of yours,” Merlin told Eggsy, tugging on his hair again, still doubting himself.

He was surprised when Eggsy sat up and unzipped his pants; quickly taking him out of his underwear and swallowing him down without any hesitation at all.

Merlin wasn’t as long or thick as Harry, but Eggsy still took him down into his throat immediately; moaning around him. Merlin sat stunned for a minute before Eggsy started moving on him, making his throat and mouth tight. Harry couldn’t help chuckling when Merlin let out a soft grunt and went limp in the seat.

Harry sat waiting patiently, watching Eggsy work, letting Merlin enjoy himself with his boy. When they got home, Harry would reward Eggsy for his obedience and helpfulness.

After Merlin went limp under Eggsy, only tensing and jerking a moment, Eggsy sat up and wiped his mouth; then bent and gave Merlin’s thigh another nuzzle.

“Is that better, Sir?” he asked smiling up at him.

Merlin chuckled, loose limbed and finally relaxed. “Yes,” he replied, laying his head back and closing his eyes after fixing his pants again and putting his legs up on the seat to lounge comfortably.

Eggsy frowned when he realized Merlin wasn’t going to give him any form of praise or thanks; letting out a little sigh as he nuzzled sadly.

“Come on back to Daddy baby boy,” Harr told him; tucking Eggsy between his knees and holding him close. “Thank you for offering to help; you did such a good job my sweet baby boy. Daddy’s so very happy with you.”

Eggsy grinned again, tucking his face and hiding bashfully against Harry’s hip. “You watched me suck uncle off, Daddy.”

Harry chuckled softly, bending to kiss Eggsy’s temple; tangling his fingers in Eggsy’s hair. “Daddy likes watching his baby boy; makes no difference who.”

He smiled fondly when Eggsy let out a muffled giggle and held him close hoping Merlin would eventually get out of his self-deprecating habits and let himself be happy with Tequila like they both deserved.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry’s unguilty pleasure was definitely watching Eggsy work the crowd at the club. The way he strolled around, usually swishing his hips to wiggle one of his favorite tails, offering himself to the Doms who showed up alone had Harry considering taking all of his pants to Timothy so they could be let out in the crotch to allow room for his erection every night.

Everyone at Kingsman was surprised by Harry’s total lack of jealousy, but they did appreciate all of the information Eggsy brought in nearly every night.

After making his rounds, letting lonely Doms feel on him as they pleased, Eggsy made his way over to Harry’s booth; smiling when he saw Masters Joseph and Thomas sitting with him. Those two were his second and third favorite Doms.

Smiling, Eggsy went down to his knees at Harry’s feet. Harry reached out and held Eggsy’s chin, tilting his head up to look up at him. Eggsy nuzzled into Harry’s palm, trembling with excitement.

“Master Thomas needs to use your mouth, boy,” Harry told him. “But he’s requested using a condom this time. Then, while you’re servicing Master Joseph, Thomas wants you to use his mouth.”

Eggsy nodded. “Can I cum for him, Daddy?”

Harry grinned, rubbing his hand down Eggsy’s throat, over his chest down to his caged dick tucked in a little pair of lace panties. “Master Joseph cums first; then you may.”

Eggsy turned and crawled on his hands and knees to Master Thomas; smiling when he saw the Dom already had his erection out and covered with a condom. Thomas grabbed a fistful of Eggsy’s hair and shoved him down onto his lap, not giving Eggsy a chance to take another breath; holding him down and thrusting hard.

Harry went down on a knee behind Eggsy and reached for his panties; spreading Eggsy’s legs after pushing the lace to his knees, reaching between his thighs to his caged dick. While Thomas seemed intent on choking Eggsy with his dick, Harry unclasped the cage and slipped it off slowly; wrapping his hand firmly around Eggsy’s dick.

He knew Eggsy could easily cum with a dick down his throat and he wanted to make sure Eggsy would obey his order not to until after Joseph.

Thomas stood, sitting Eggsy up and holding his head tight in his fists; rocking Eggsy as he fucked him, nearly feral as he grunted with his thrusts.

Before Thomas could cum, Harry sat back up in his seat and yanked Eggsy off; surprising both of them. Eggsy went limp for a moment when Harry shoved him toward Joseph, gasping for breath; face and chest red.

“I did not give you permission to suffocate him,” Harry hissed as he stood straight; towering over Thomas. “What the fuck were you trying to do to him?”

Eggsy went up beside Joseph when he felt the other man tugging on him; coughing roughly and accepting Joseph’s offered drink.

“Are you alright?” Joseph asked, rubbing on Eggsy’s back in an attempt to help him breath properly.

Eggsy groaned, the liquid burning but helping him calm down; still panting but not as rough. “Yeah,” he gritted out, drawing up startled into the seat when Harry grabbed Thomas and shoved him roughly; accidentally spilling the rest of the drink on Joseph.

Joseph held Eggsy, blocking him from being hit unintentionally as the two Doms fought each other and attracted a crowd. The agents at the bar hurried to step in and break them up, having to taze Thomas eventually. Harry shoved at the arms holding him as Thomas was escorted outside, plopping down with an angry huff.

Eggsy eased out of Joseph’s hold and went to his knees for Harry again; rubbing Harry’s thighs soothingly. “Thank you for rescuing me, Daddy,” he told him, putting on a smile hoping to calm Harry.

Harry groaned down at his tired body for a moment before sitting up and gathering Eggsy close, wiping the sweat and spit off his face. “Are you alright?”

Eggsy nodded, nuzzling Harry’s palm again. “May I play with Master Joseph now, Daddy?”

His willingness to continue after being taken so rough made Harry chuckle softly. “Yes, my sweet baby boy. Let Daddy see you. But, remember, don’t cum until after Master Joseph or Daddy will do more than cage you.”

Eggsy rolled back slightly and turned to crawl back to Joseph; ass toward Harry, thighs open wide. While Eggsy busied himself lubing and prepping Joseph’s erection, Harry reached for the plug inside him; making Eggsy whimper and whine at the loss as he eased it out slowly.

“Facing me, baby boy,” Harry told him, sitting back to lounge comfortably; freeing his own erection from his pants.

Eggsy stood and turned around to face Harry, shivering when he saw Harry was going to pleasure himself while watching him, putting his knees up on the seat bracketing Joseph’s hips. Joseph held Eggsy as he sank down onto his lap, groaning softly at the tight vacuum that held him. Eggsy sighed when he bottomed out fully on Joseph’s lap; bracing himself on Joseph’s thighs as he started to move without taking time to adjust to the intrusion.

His eyes stayed locked on Harry’s face as he moved, letting Joseph set his pace; gripping the Dom’s pants tight to keep his hands off himself. Harry couldn’t look away from Eggsy being fucked by another man, remembering the way Eggsy looked when he watched the video of his first honeypot mission; seeing that same blissful look in Eggsy’s eyes.

“Daddy,” Eggsy whined, moaning. “Daddy, please use me.”

Harry stopped his hand and got back to his feet; stepping over and grabbing Eggsy by his hair roughly; tilting his head back as his other hand went back to his erection. He stroked himself quickly, grunting and panting harshly, feeling his orgasm rushing forward. He let out a shout as he came over Eggsy’s face, neck, and chest; grunting as he thrust into his fist with each spurt from his dick.

Eggsy moaned and arched when Joseph sped him up, head flopping after Harry released him; hands still holding Joseph’s pants as he resisted touching himself.

Joseph moved and put Eggsy down on his hands and knees; squatting behind him and moving against him, moaning and shouting as he came. When he was still again, he took Eggsy’s hips and roughly shoved him off; sending him landing in a heap at Harry’s feet.

“Such a good whore,” he panted, fixing his pants. After catching his breath, he started to gather everything to leave; taking a wad of bills out of his pocket and tossing it down onto Eggsy’s face. “Buy yourself something nice you worthless bitch boy.”

Harry nearly glared at Joseph’s retreating form but sat up and took the money, gathering Eggsy into his arms and working to clean his face.

“That’s my good boy,” he soothed, smiling when Eggsy tried to lick his spunk off his fingers; Harry fed him after a moment of teasing. “Daddy enjoyed that so much.”

Eggsy smiled around Harry’s fingers, taking the digits into his throat a moment before pulling back and nuzzling Harry’s arm. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Harry fixed Eggsy’s panties back up and prodded him to sit comfortably between his knees; petting on Eggsy’s head and resuming his watch of the crowd, wanting to test how much longer Eggsy would wait until he begged Harry to let him cum.

He intended on making Eggsy work for that though.


	6. Chapter 6

When Harry came into the next Kingsman meeting a month ago and announced his club needed a burlesque stage, Merlin just laughed and approved thinking Harry would just as soon forget about his crazy request.

But now standing in the new room of the club fitted with a medium sized stage while Harry sat through set auditions, Merlin was certain Harry had gone mad. Of course, Eggsy lounged with Harry in his usual lounge sofa, giving the two elder agents input on how to determine who would be performing which nights.

Eggsy wanted to try his hand on stage, but Harry had gotten just a little more possessive of him and wasn’t so willing to share him at the time. The night Harry threw Master Thomas out of the club was the last time they saw him, and even though Joseph had come back and apologized for his behavior he wouldn’t be permitted to have Eggsy for anything until Harry was ready to allow him again.

Harry paid more attention to feeding Eggsy than he was watching the auditions though; and Eggsy ate up Harry’s attention happily, always made to feel special whenever Harry fussed on him.

At Merlin’s feet, Tequila lounged comfortably; actually paying attention to the stage. He had some experience in stage work and wasn’t a stranger to the stripper poles. Harry would probably let him handle the talent and oversee everyone.

Eggsy squirmed back against Harry, stifling a yawn and stretching as still as he could so he wasn’t disrupting Harry.

“Tired, my baby boy?” Harry asked, wiping a bit of orange juice off Eggsy’s chin.

Eggsy shook his head despite feeling like he was exhausted and could sleep for days, snuggling close to Harry and nuzzling on his chest. “No Daddy,” he replied putting on an innocent grin after having to yawn again. “Just really relaxed and comfy.”

Harry smiled, tugging gently on Eggsy’s hair; giving him a drink of his limeade drink. “Are you sure?”

“I’ll be good for tonight, don’t worry,” he laughed, snuggling in again and closing his eyes despite not wanting to fall asleep. He couldn’t resist when Harry so easily put him down.

Harry smiled satisfied with himself when Eggsy gave over to the sandman.

“You know you’re soft on the boy still,” Merlin told him, moving to put his feet in Tequila’s lap. “Soft doesn’t get proper results.”

“There’s plenty of gentle Doms; we don’t all have to be harsh to get what we want. Being gentle works better for my boy, he’s had enough harsh in his life.”

Merlin snorted and shook his head. “This one always squilches at all that gushy stuff. He wants rough more than anything else.”

Harry shrugged, scritching on Eggsy’s head while he slept peacefully. “Just don’t lead him along on a leash. He’s not actually an animal.”

“Tellin’ me what to do with my own boy now, Harry?” he teased, giving a sideways grin. “You’re so bossy, no wonder you’ve taken to being a Dom so easy.”

He just smiled and shrugged again. He couldn’t exactly argue with that.

####################

Eggsy laid up on their table, he wasn’t given a choice of Harry giving him a full massage; taking the night off from the club and staying home because Eggsy just seemed exhausted and he needed a break.

Forced break or not, Eggsy enjoyed having Harry touching him all over.

He let out a little grunt when Harry pressed down on his back and popped a few spots; feeling more tension leave his body.

“When did I get a popcorn spine?” he joked, turning his head to grin up at Harry over his shoulder. “That really felt good though.”

Harry smiled, pressing on Eggsy’s lower back; kneading at the tight muscles knotted up. “I’ve been taking classes so I can do this for you; so I can take care of my sweet boy.”

Eggsy snickered, tucking his face into his elbow to hide his blushing cheeks. “I ain’t sweet.”

“You truly are my sweet baby boy,” he replied, hands kneading Eggsy’s ass cheeks. “Always my good, sweet baby boy.”

Eggsy chuckled and blushed bashfully, squirming at Harry’s praises. “ _Daddy!_ ” he snickered. “I am not.”

Harry smiled and leaned down next to Eggsy’s ear. “Daddy’s sweet, good boy,” he whispered, seeing goosebumps rise up on Eggsy’s skin. “Always so good for Daddy, showing off for me whenever I want, sitting at my feet so good and letting me pet you like the little kitten you are. You’re such a good boy and I want everyone to see how good you are for Daddy.”

He stood straight when Eggsy went totally limp with a soft sigh; welcoming the fuzziness he loved so much.

With a smile, Harry resumed the massage; rubbing on his boy happy to take care of him however he pleased.

#########

The burlesque show brought in more members as word started to spread the Dom/Sub circuits. Harry was surprised, but knew that sex sells and he was glad to have more chances of taking care of Champ and Badger.

Everyone enjoyed watching Tequila on stage, giving Eggsy some competition for favorite Sub. But Merlin found he was jealous and possessive of his Sub and didn’t want him showing off to the other Doms.

After his set, Tequila left the stage and took his place at Merlin’s feet with a towel; wiping the sweat off his face, neck, and chest. He took the money he received on stage and offered it over to Harry.

“I’ll take that,” Merlin announced, plucking the cash out of Tequila’s fingers. “You’re mine anyways.”

Harry smiled lazily at the two, glad to finally have found something to kick Merlin into gear and get him to try for Tequila, petting on Eggsy lounged on his lap.

“Yes, give your earnings to Merlin; some of it will still go to Kingsman if either of us collect it.”

Tequila shrugged, getting comfortable and putting his head down on Merlin’s thigh; letting out a breath when Merlin laid a timid hand in his hair and closing his eyes.

Eggsy squirmed on his cushion, sitting up a little bit; bent slightly pained to keep his head on Harry’s lap, feeling restless and fidgety. Harry felt him tense and sat up with him, tucking Eggsy between his knees.

“Sorry, Daddy,” Eggsy whispered trembling. “Just buzzy.”

Harry smiled and nudged Eggsy up with him on the sofa; lying back with Eggsy laid along on his chest, crossing his ankles up over Eggsy’s feet to bracket and pin him in his hold.

“That’s better,” Harry soothed, rubbing Eggsy’s bare back slowly. “My good boy.”

Eggsy chuckled goofily, nuzzling into Harry’s shirt; preening again at Harry’s praises. “Daddy, you’re gonna make me all blushy and everyone’s gonna see.”

He grinned fondly, bending and kissing Eggsy’s head; hands roaming slowly. He could only hope they had an audience. Just because he was feeling possessive, it didn’t mean nobody could watch his boy for their own enjoyment.


	7. Chapter 7

Eggsy woke with Nature’s call. He untangled from the blankets and got out of bed, crossing the room to the bathroom. He didn’t see Harry watching him from the armchair in the dark corner until he came out of the bathroom. Eggsy smiled before he could stop the reaction to Harry sitting quietly, looking all like the authoritarian Harry was; his legs crossed comfortably, a slight slouch in his middle, and his chin held in his hand; eye watching Eggsy intensely.

“Well, that’s a lovely sight,” Eggsy chuckled, hands going to his hips; a slight show of defiance that made Harry shift in the chair. “Couldn’t sleep?”

Harry shrugged one shoulder; hand out beckoning Eggsy close. Eggsy stepped up and went to his knees, leaning in and nuzzling on Harry’s shin; arching up slightly when Harry’s fingers tangled in his hair.

“What can I do to help you relax again?” Eggsy offered, scooting closer when Harry uncrossed his legs and held him between his knees; nuzzling on Harry’s thigh.

“Merlin and John have been playing with a whip for the last hour. The noise has me uneasy; I still can’t see how others can so easily cause pain like that.”

Eggsy sighed slowly, quietly urging Harry to sync their breathing together, reaching up and rubbing Harry’s opposite leg his head wasn’t rested on. “I really have the best Daddy ‘cause you won’t seriously hurt me like that; even if I ask for it. You’re so kind and loving with me; lets me know I’m safest with you.”

Harry tugged and prodded Eggsy up into his lap; wrapping his arms around Eggsy’s waist to hold him close. Eggsy smiled and snugged to Harry, nuzzling and kissing on Harry’s neck and scruffy chin.

“You’re such an amazing Daddy,” Eggsy told him, hoping to calm him with loving praises like Harry always did for him. “So strong and protective of me; of all of us really, but especially me. You’re so brave and fearless; and also, so loving and gentle when I need it most. My best, bravest, and most amazing Daddy.”

“Well I don’t know about fearless,” Harry teased, smiling finally; nuzzling on Eggsy to let him feel his scruff on against his cheek. “I’ve been plenty fearful when you’ve been taken hostage or hurt severely.”

“Yeah, but you still saved me and got me through all of that when most people woulda just left me. You’re always so selfless and giving with me.”

Harry reached up and held Eggsy’s face in his hand; thumb caressing over Eggsy’s cheekbone. Eggsy leaned up and pecked at Harry’s chin, smiling as he nuzzled into Harry’s hand.

“Thank you, my sweet boy,” he said softly, feeling peaceful warmth spreading again. “I didn’t realize how badly I needed to hear that from you.”

Eggsy grinned big, leaning in and kissing Harry. “I’ll be sure and tell you as much as you tell me. That bit’a fuzzy feels real good, don’t it?”

Harry chuckled, letting his other hand caress on Eggsy’s back. “It’s more of a nice warm than fuzzy for me. But I can certainly see why you like it so much; it’s a pleasant feeling.”

“Wanna go back to bed, see if you can sleep now?”

Harry stood, scooping Eggsy up into his arms, and carried him back to bed; easing him down on the mattress and bundling him snug. “Go on and sleep, baby boy; much as I’d like to, I can’t focus away from the whipping sounds.”

Eggsy sighed but snuggled close to Harry; putting his head down on Harry’s chest. “You can always make them soundproof their room like we’ve offered to do ours.”

He shrugged, stroking his fingers on Eggsy’s back idly; head resting back and eye closing despite thinking he wouldn’t fall asleep.

############

At the club, a few hours before opening Harry and Merlin lounged watching Tequila and Eggsy scrubbing and preparing the stage for the night’s performances. Harry felt himself bristle every time he saw Tequila’s whip marks on his back and the back of his legs; almost queasy at the sight.

And, most upsetting was it looked like Merlin gave the marks the most minimal amount of tending afterward. Merlin certainly was not one of the more caring Doms and he had a sadistic side that Harry would have never suspected.

Harry knocked out of his head when he heard a clatter, thump, and laughter from the stage; seeing Eggsy sprawled out on his back beside a fallen mop, legs bracketing one of the poles on stage, and laughing about something. Not far away Tequila sat on his knees, a scrub bucket beside him, laughing as well.

“I told you take off your pants!” Tequila managed to get out with his laughter.

Harry stood and went to the stage to get them back to work, standing over Eggsy still laughing on his back; hands on his hips. “Don’t you have a task that needs to be done?”

Eggsy snickered and grinned up at Harry. “I was trying to clean the poles and slipped off it.”

Harry smiled fondly before he could stop himself, shaking his head down at his boy and huffing a soft chuckle. “And soft cotton pants were going to let you hang on?”

He shrugged, wiggling his hips to tug down his sweatpants; revealing a new pair of satin panties, the heart shaped crotch doing nothing to keep Eggsy totally tucked in the fabric. He heard Harry suck in a breath through his teeth as he got to his feet to take his pants off completely. Eggsy could feel Harry’s gaze on his G-string exposed ass as he stepped up to the pole again and wrapped a leg around so he could climb back up again.

Harry watched shamelessly as the tiny satin shifted as Eggsy moved; almost salivating at the sight of the thin little line tucked between Eggsy’s ass cheeks.

As Eggsy finished cleaning the upper, harder to reach part of the pole, he started to slide back down; surprised when Harry crowded him back against him as he got back down to his feet. He couldn’t help smiling when he felt the tent in Harry’s pants.

“When did you get these?” he asked, rubbing his thumb along the waistband and down over the heart shape.

“I bought a new teddy set. Gotta let the panties get stretched out a little bit so I put them on early; wearing the rest for you tonight.”

Harry smiled against Eggsy’s neck, tugging the back string up gently and rubbing it against Eggsy’s hole slightly. “When you finish up here, come sit on Daddy’s lap in your pretty new panties. Let Daddy enjoy it before you show off to everyone.”

Eggsy chuckled and nodded, leaning up and pecking Harry’s chin before Harry stepped away from him and left the stage to sit down again. He took off his shirt and tossed his clothes over toward a table off the stage, fighting a blush when he saw Harry adjust his pants.

After half an hour Eggsy and Tequila had the stage cleaned, poles again disinfected, and a fresh coat of wax drying. Eggsy collected his clothes and went to Harry, quirking a brow when he saw Harry unzip his pants and fist his erection; chuckling when he realized Harry had lube on his hand.

“Sit,” Harry ordered, pointing at his dick.

Smiling, Eggsy turned to face away from Harry; straddling him on the sofa, letting out a grunt when he felt Harry’s thumb press on his hole. “No, I wanna be tight for you, Daddy,” he told him, taking Harry’s hand and moving it up to his hip to guide him down.

If Harry wouldn’t give him the pain he desired in their playing, he would take it himself when he sat on Harry’s dick. It wasn’t so painful anymore but it was just enough to give him what he needed as he sank down slowly.

With a sigh as he bottomed out, Eggsy leaned back on Harry’s chest and spread his legs wide; letting out a soft moan feeling Harry’s tip pressing on his prostate as he settled and Harry’s hand shoved down the front of his panties to stroke him slowly.

“Just stay still,” Harry ordered, huffing against Eggsy’s neck. “As long as you can. Daddy wants to just feel his baby boy on his lap for now.”

Eggsy fought back the urge to arch and move, whimpering when Harry nudged his hips just barely; biting back his pleas to move; wanting to be good for his Daddy. He knew he was in for torture when Harry kept nudging him, but he knew he could behave and do what his Daddy wanted from him.

Harry smiled and stroked Eggsy slowly, feeling him tremble as he fought to keep still; free hand moving to tug and fondle Eggsy’s balls to torture him more.

Another brush on his prostate made Eggsy whimper a little louder and spread his thighs wider. “Be still.” Harry demanded against his ear, giving his balls a slight squeeze. “Or Daddy won’t let you cum; I’ll have you sitting on me and edging you for hours.”

Eggsy groaned, unable to fight back the roll that ran through his hips; making him whine as Harry moved inside him. He hated being edged, Harry liked to do it for days sometimes. “Daddy no,” he huffed when Harry squeezed him tighter. “Please don’t.”

“ _Then be still_.” Harry demanded, giving Eggsy’s balls a firm tug; getting a whimper from his baby boy. Eggsy shivered and tensed every muscle he could feel, panting breathless as he fought to keep still while Harry’s hips rolled slowly.

“Good boy,” Harry told him, loosening his grip. “Such a good boy for Daddy. Now, sit still and let Daddy take his time filling you up for tonight. Behave and I’ll load you up and plug you.”

Eggsy let out a sigh, fuzziness taking over his senses, and concentrated on keeping still for his Daddy; needing to be good and obey him. Harry nuzzled and kissed on Eggsy’s neck, intent on giving him a few marks from his beard for his boy to show off later.


	8. Chapter 8

Eggsy watched Daisy and her private tutor interacting together during another science museum outing; Harry sent him along with them so he could set up a special anniversary dinner for Eggsy and himself.

Watching Daisy interact with everything offered for her to play with, Eggsy couldn’t keep the smile off his face and let her pull him in to listen to a few explanations from the worker showing them around.

Daisy followed her tutor and the tour guide into a darkened section but she quickly retreated because the neon and black light effects startled her. She went to Eggsy, hugging to him when he scooped her up onto his hip.

“What’s wrong, Babygirl?” he asked, stepping to take her back into the dark room.

“Teddy looks mean in there.”

Eggsy frowned worriedly, peeking into the room and seeing both her tutor Teddy and the guide standing and waiting for her to return; both looking like Day-Glo circus clowns in the lights and neon everywhere. He hitched her up higher as he stepped into the room, putting on a smile.

“See, it’s safe and really neat in here,” he told her, showing her a neon glowing cat poster on the wall. “Lookit that; he looks like the Cheshire Cat, don’t he?”

He didn’t notice the way his face lit up suspiciously in the lights and didn’t see Teddy desperately trying to hold in laughter and the tour guide’s wide eyes as she snickered behind her hand.

Daisy hugged to him, unaware that anything was going on.

“Nothing to be scared of in here, Babygirl. Lotsa people have rooms just like this.”

“Stay with me?” she asked.

Eggsy smiled and kissed her head, holding her firm. “Yeah, I wanna learn how all this stuff glows, too.”

While the tour guide explained everything, Teddy stepped up to Eggsy still fighting laughter and bent to whisper to him. “Holy shit, your fuckin’ face looks like one of them hotel black light shows.”

“What?” Eggsy snorted. “Probably just dust and face oil.”

Teddy snorted loud, nearly causing the tour guide to lose her fight with laughter as she spoke to Daisy, and took a little compact mirror out of his pocket; showing Eggsy his reflection.

Eggsy stared at his face in the mirror, horrified when he realized what the lit-up streaks on his face were; jaw dropped and eyes wide. “What the hell?” he huffed, almost laughing despite the horror. “I even washed my face this morning.”

He took out his phone and leaned close to a glowing neon poster; snapping a picture and sending it to Harry.

_‘Guess where we are. Teddy says I look like hotel bedding.’_

Thankfully the black light room was a short lesson. Eggsy settled Daisy with Teddy for her lunch then ran off to find a bathroom with a lot of soap; bending over a sink to rewash his face, scrubbing with his nails this time, three times. When he finally felt clean, he left the bathroom, trying to dry his shirt collar, and found Daisy and Teddy waiting for him at a little table in the museum café area.

As he sat down, his phone chirped. He took it out of his pocket and saw a couple messages from Harry. One was a series of cry laughing emojis and an embarrassed emoji.

_‘I am not very sorry. You looked magnificent last night letting everyone use you.’_

Eggsy was not going to blush in a children’s museum over a suggestive text, but he did nearly lose a mouthful of soda with a chuckle.

_‘Joseph is still sour that he can’t have me for himself yet.’_

_‘Joseph can lick my feet if he wants you alone before I’m ready to let you go again like that. Last night was a test and he’s still not learned you’re mine and I say how you’re treated by him. He does not choose to change things after negotiations are done.’_

Eggsy smiled at Harry’s message then put his phone away to listen to Daisy telling him about the black light reactive posters and how she was going to ask Harry to set her room up the same way. He wasn’t sure where they would find kid friendly black light posters but he was sure there was some available somewhere; the museum had painted their own posters so he couldn’t ask anyone there about them.

A few hours later when Eggsy and Daisy returned home, Daisy ran off ahead of Eggsy to find Harry; shouting for him as she ran upstairs and down the hall toward his office. Harry stepped out of the bedroom when he heard her, looking over the railing and smiling at Eggsy walking upstairs at a slower pace than Daisy running.

“Down here, Babygirl,” Harry called out, looking up at the floor above where his office sat; smiling when he heard her running footfalls thumping along and down the stairs again.

She ran past Eggsy on their floor, hugging Harry when he picked her up. Harry tried to listen as Daisy spoke a mile a minute about her day at the museum and everything she saw and everything she played with all day; tucking Eggsy in his free arm and kissing him, unable to keep in a snicker when he caught the almost antiseptic scent of the soap Eggsy had used to rewash his face.

“I’ll pinch you if you laugh, arsehole,” Eggsy muttered into the kiss, huffing a soft chuckle.

Harry smiled and took his loves to the bedroom, glad that he had everything that wasn’t kid friendly hidden away for later that night, putting Daisy down on the bed and letting her crawl up toward the pillows after taking her shoes.

“So you still haven’t told me how much you missed me being gone all day or how you kept yourself busy so you weren’t wantin’ to call me every half hour,” Eggsy teased, changing out of his outing clothes and into comfortable pajama bottoms and soft tank shirt.

“Well, there is a child present so I can’t do that yet, but I’ll be sure and show you tonight,” Harry told him smiling as Eggsy stepped up to him again, hugging him close. He wrapped his arms around Eggsy’s waist and grabbed his ass in both hands, squeezing tight.

Eggsy chuckled and squirmed, kissing Harry’s chin, looking over at Daisy and seeing she was occupied with his tablet and headphones. “Those black lights were fuckin’ brutal.”

Harry nearly snorted into Eggsy’s hair, shaking his head; smiling wide. “I can’t believe everything showed up after washing your face twice. But, it’s going on my laptop wallpaper.”

“That’s mean,” he laughed, nudging on Harry until they rounded to lie down together on Harry’s side of the bed with Harry in the middle so Eggsy could lie beside him and not have to move Daisy.

Harry hugged his loves close, sighing contentedly and nuzzling on Eggsy’s head; ready to lie there and hold the two he loved most and let the rest of the day pass by without his interference. 

#############

After putting Daisy to bed for the night, Harry took Eggsy back to their room so they could get ready to leave for the club. Eggsy took another quick shower, washing his face a fourth time for the day, then looked through his costumes.

An emerald green corset set caught his eye when he opened the closet, making him pause as he reached for the red one Harry liked so well.

“Where’d this come from?” he asked, taking it out and holding it up.

Harry smiled as he sat to put on his jeans, seeing Eggsy suppress the urge to squirm; his eyes flicking down to the bulge already forming in the snug denim. “I ordered it for you, as part of my anniversary gift to you. The panties are a little different; it’s like a more feminine version of a jockstrap so all you have to do is sit down on me.”

Eggsy grinned wide and laid the corset down on the bed to put it on; going to find a pair of stockings, hearing Harry rummaging in their toy box. He didn’t expect to see a matching green tail waiting for him beside the corset.

The bulbed end was bigger than what he wore but he wanted to try to take it; going back to the bed to get dressed, feeling like his knees had turned to rubber with the anticipation he felt.

Harry helped him into the corset and stockings like he did every time then pulled out the lube as Eggsy put on the panties, instructing him to lie down on his stomach. Eggsy obeyed, waggling his ass up at Harry with a laugh; earning a swat for his teasing and lying down with one leg bent up.

The first touch of Harry’s lubed fingers made Eggsy inhale and thrust back slightly against the digits; sighing softly. “So, why such a big one this time?”  
Harry shrugged as he worked slowly to stretch Eggsy open enough to comfortably take the new plug. “It’s a very pretty green.”

Eggsy huffed a soft laugh, groaning when Harry added another finger and shifting his hips; eyes closing peacefully as Harry worked on him slowly.


	9. Chapter 9

Two months into the burlesque shows, watching how everyone enjoyed the performances and mostly everyone being respectful of another Dom’s sub, Eggsy approached Harry about getting up on the stage as well.

Eggsy found Harry at his home office, smiling as he let himself in while Harry was on a video conference. He stepped up and saw that Harry was smiling just slightly so he knew Harry was happy to see him and he wasn’t interrupting anything too important.

Harry glanced up at Eggsy for just a moment then looked back at the monitor; a flit of confusion crossing his expression for just a moment making him turn back to Eggsy and give him a better look.

Eggsy stood with his back to Harry, hands clasped behind him, grinning and rocking back and forth on his heels. But it was the tight assless chaps and G-string that really caught his eye.

“Let me get back to you, Hamilton,” he told the caller then shut down the laptop completely; shutting it just a bit harder than he intended with the shock of seeing Eggsy. “What the hell are you wearing?”

Eggsy giggled happily and turned around; Harry stared in horror at the elephant shaped cock sock underwear on his boy, Eggsy’s half hard erection acting as the elephant’s trunk.

“I lost a bet with John,” Eggsy snickered out. “So now I gotta go around like this all day.”

Harry shook his head, hand out beckoning Eggsy to his side. Eggsy stood beside Harry’s chair, smiling until Harry grabbed the elephant trunk and tugged just a little roughly making him gasp and twitch a fraction closer.

Harry looked up at Eggsy for a moment before taking out his knife; Eggsy tensed when he started cutting the underwear off, starting with the trunk.

“This garment is not allowed,” Harry demanded, holding the now ruined underwear in his fist. “It’s too tacky. I would hate to start choosing your clothing for the day.”

Eggsy huffed a laugh before he could stop himself, grinning again. “Wait, that sounds like it’d be kinda fun, Harry. Can we try that for just a little bit? I think I might like it; ‘cause you get another chance to take carea me and all that.”

He shrugged, letting his fingers caress Eggsy’s leather clad leg. “If you’d like, we’ll try it tomorrow. For now, I want you to run and put on some pretty little panties for me then come back and sit pretty, let me see you.”

Eggsy bent for a quick kiss then hurried off; hand covering his crotch.

Harry sighed, rolling tension out of his shoulders, and called for Tequila to come in with Merlin; not appreciating that his boy was set up to be humiliated.

When Eggsy came back, Merlin and Tequila followed him; the two subs laughing about the underwear again. Eggsy folded down onto the couch, legs splayed apart revealing Harry’s favorite panties, and made himself comfortable. Harry gave him an appreciative look before turning to Merlin and Tequila.

“Did you know about this bet these two had going on between them?”

Merlin chuckled and nodded. “Yes, and I approved the punishment for the loser; it was simply which one could get a bit of money from a specific target last night.”

Harry didn’t growl, but it was a near thing as he sat up; flicking the ruined underwear into Merlin’s lap. “I don’t care what you put yours in, but _my_ boy is not permitted to wear that ever again. You may like humiliating yours, but mine will not be; especially around the agents we see every day.”

At least Tequila had the decency to look chastised and apologetic; but Merlin scoffed at Harry, fisting the underwear. “These were two hundred, Harry.”

“Then you should have considered that before you allowed yours to put it on mine. You don’t have rights to order him around, outside of a mission, without my express permission. You don’t overstep me with my boy.”

Eggsy lounged trying not to laugh at how excited he was about Harry’s totally possessive nature coming out again. He fought to keep his hands out of his underwear and hoped Harry wouldn’t hear him laughing yet.

“They were just fuckin’ about, Harry, jesus. You don’t want yours to have fun, fine; be anal like that; but I like mine happy.” Merlin huffed and pushed to his feet, snapping his fingers as he started to leave; getting Tequila obediently on his feet and following quickly.

Harry let out a huff, taking a moment to calm down, and beckoned Eggsy close again; tugging him down into his lap, straddling him. “Daddy really appreciates your choice of lace, but I am disappointed that my good boy listened to another without my consent.”

Eggsy frowned slightly, nuzzling a little nervously on Harry’s chin. “I’m sorry, Daddy,” he whispered.

“My sweet baby boy,” Harry soothed, kissing on Eggsy’s temple; feeling Eggsy relax just barely again. “But, since you have broken a rule; and this is your first offense of this nature, you know what has to happen now, yes?”

Eggsy nodded, fidgeting with Harry’s tie. “Swats, but not for fun.”

Harry smiled, grazing his fingers over Eggsy’s side. “I think something a little sterner for you to really understand.” He swiveled the chair and tapped at Eggsy’s hip. “On your knees, facing away.”

Shaking and nervous, Eggsy slid down to his knees in front of Harry; holding his hands together to keep from fidgeting. Harry raised a hand to Eggsy’s neck, rubbing his thumb over the collar Eggsy wore with pride, feeling his boy inhale and hold his breath scared as he thumbed at the clasp.

“Daddy no, I’m so sorry!” Eggsy told him in a rush, fighting the instinct to pull away from him. “Please, no; don’t take-” His words died in a huff when he felt Harry release the clasp and take his cherished collar off his neck. He turned around quickly, terrified, and reached for it desperate.

Harry caught Eggsy’s wrist and held, putting the collar in a drawer and locking it. “You have to earn it back with obedience, for me; nobody else,” Harry told him firmly, stare hard and grip tight.

Eggsy shook his head, tears already falling down his cheeks; surprising both of them. “Daddy please no,” he cried, fisting at Harry’s pants. “Don’t take it away.”

Harry sighed at him, holding his face and wiping away his tears. “You obeyed another without permission; you have to prove to me that you’re going to obey only me, boy. You’ll get your collar back if you can prove to me that you’re obedient.”

“Please, Daddy,” he begged shaking hard. “I’ll obey only you; just please don’t take it.”  
Harry leaned forward and kissed Eggsy’s forehead, sighing again. The boy’s tears threatened to break him but he had to be firm in the punishment.

“I want you on your knees, but you’ll be comfortable so take off the leather and get your soft pillow. You’ll kneel here beside me, not under; you can’t hide your punishment.”

Eggsy knelt unable to move, devastated with the removal of his cherished collar.

“Now, Gary,” Harry prompted, making Eggsy flinch with the use of his first name; getting him up to his feet and reaching to take off the leather chaps.

Eggsy’s hands shook hard as he unbuckled the belt and pushed the almost too hot leather off his legs; sniffling as he stepped out of them and folded them to hang up in the closet. He got his kneeling pillow, it was smaller than his sitting pillow and not as soft anymore, and set it beside Harry’s chair.

He went to his knees, but didn’t relax down onto his feet this time knowing Harry wanted him to sit up straight, and clasped his hands behind his back; unable to stop his tears still.

“I’m so sorry, Daddy,” he rasped weakly, sniffling. “Please, may I have my collar back?”

“Not until I’m ready to give it back; you have to earn it. Now, not another word or I’ll have you at the club in front of everyone without it tonight.”

“No please,” Eggsy sobbed, slouching just a little bit; which Harry overlooked considering how terrible his boy felt already.

“Then kneel quietly and be good like I know you can,”

Eggsy nodded, hiccupping breathless, and clenched his eyes as he fought back the urge to scream and fight Harry for his collar; his grip on his wrists drawing blood.

###############

Hours later at the club, Eggsy still knelt beside Harry uncollared and devastated. Harry desperately wanted to collar him again, his boy’s almost constant tears breaking his heart, but wanted Merlin and Tequila see the consequences of their actions.

Harry never allowed a Dom to order anything of another’s sub without the other Dom’s permission and Merlin overstepped assuming Harry would overlook him because their deep friendship.

A newly uncollared Sub in a club full of Doms who were looking stood out like a lighthouse beacon on a dark shore. Harry let the Doms look, but stopped them from touching; having the right mind to know that would be too severe for his boy with his abused past.

Eggsy’s neck ached from keeping his head down shamefully all day, but he was too afraid to look up unless Harry spoke directly to him. He hadn’t spoken since his accidental slip up before lunch, which earned him the punishment of being at the club without his collar.

Harry lounged ignoring Eggsy beside him, only acknowledging him to herd away a roaming Dom, watching the performers on stage. He knew if he acted like he had interest in another Sub, his boy would work harder to obey him and avoid being punished.

#############

When the club closed for the day, Harry finally took Eggsy home to allow him to relax again; frowning at Eggsy’s raw knees as he carried his boy upstairs to their room.

“My sweet baby boy,” Harry sighed as he laid Eggsy in bed, leaning to kiss and nuzzle on him; hands still gentle as always; signaling that Eggsy’s punishment was coming to an end. “Let Daddy tend to you, alright?”

Eggsy sniffled, tight muscles trembling, and curled up on his side. Harry leaned down and kissed him again before standing to get the first aid kit out of the bathroom, grabbing a warm wet cloth to clean Eggsy’s face and a pair of soft pajama pants out of their drawer.

The first sting of antiseptic had Eggsy crying helplessly again and hiding his head under his arm not wanting Harry to see his tears. Harry worked quietly tending to Eggsy’s wounded knees and put the pants on him after removing the lace panties then tugged on Eggsy’s arm so he could wash Eggsy’s tearstained face.

“Will you obey only me unless I give you permission from now on, baby boy?” he asked, tone soft again.

Eggsy nodded, sniffling, trembling still. “Yes, Daddy.”

Harry sat up slightly and took Eggsy’s collar out of his pocket. Eggsy inhaled deeply and shook hard a moment, fighting the urge to snatch the collar and put it on. Harry noticed that Eggsy went still again as soon as the soft velvet touched his neck, seeing him relax and go limp when the clasp clicked together.

He stood and scooted Eggsy up toward the headboard; rolling him over onto his left side. “Lie here and let me get undressed, baby boy; then I’ll come back and hold you while you sleep.”

Eggsy nodded slowly, eyes clouding as the fuzziness he missed all night started seeping into his body. Harry made quick work of changing into a pair of pajama pants and got in bed with Eggsy, snugging and holding him close; letting that peaceful warmth take over him again with a soft breath.

Exhausted and emotionally drained, Eggsy was asleep after just fifteen minutes of lying quietly with Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry kept out of his home office in the morning, wanting to stay with Eggsy after his punishment the day before took so much out of him. He started with a warm bath and then dressing Eggsy in soft, comfortable pajama bottoms and one of his night shirts.

After redressing Eggsy’s knees, Harry settled him back on a small hill of pillows against the headboard and tucked another soft pillow under Eggsy’s knees.

“What would you like for breakfast, sweet boy?” he asked, brushing Eggsy’s damp bangs off his forehead.

Eggsy shrugged, still frazzled from yesterday and not feeling like talking too much; still feeling like Harry was planning on extending his punishment if he wasn’t careful. Harry sighed quietly holding Eggsy’s chin, tilting his head up gently.

“Just whatever’s fine.” Eggsy mumbled.

Harry nodded, picking up the phone on Eggsy’s nightstand, calling down to the kitchen and ordering Eggsy’s usual comfort breakfast; standing to make Eggsy a glass of his limeade drink from their mini fridge.

While waiting for their food to arrive, Harry kept Eggsy tucked to his side and tried to find something to watch. Eggsy perked up when he saw one of his favorite movies but didn’t say anything and let Harry scroll past it on the guide; he was already getting his favorite breakfast; he didn’t deserve his favorite movie as well after yesterday.

Harry rounded back through the guide, finally seeing the movie was about to start and clicked to watch knowing it was one Eggsy liked a lot and he hadn’t seen anything else suitable.

“So, you seemed like you wanted to ask about something yesterday when you came to my office.”

Eggsy shrugged. “It was stupid, not important.”

“Was it something you wanted?”

“I thought about something but it’s stupid. Don’t wanna do it.”

Harry frowned. “What was it?”

He sighed and shook his head. “Don’t worry, it’s stupid; really.”

“You know, the more you look all gloomy and tell me not to worry; just makes me worry. I’d like to know.”

Eggsy groaned quietly. “Then worry ‘cause I really don’t wanna talk about it ‘cause it’s stupid.”

Harry let out a slow breath but let the subject drop, not wanting to upset Eggsy more and cause them to end up arguing. Eggsy huffed but snugged closer to Harry, still feeling moody but wanting a chance to spend the day with him relaxing before they had to get back to work. Harry held Eggsy tighter, nuzzling on his head; feeling guilty for his choice of punishment and a little angrier at Merlin for his hand in his boy’s current misery.

#################

Later at the club, Harry kept Eggsy up in his lap instead of making him kneel or sit on the floor, again feeding him snack foods from the bar. Eggsy still wanted to ask Harry about going up on the stage, but he couldn’t say anything and fought to push away his curiosity and desire to try.

Harry looked up when a fresh drink was put on his little table, surprised to see Merlin coming in without Tequila and looking troubled about something.

“Where’s John?”

Merlin shrugged, nodding toward the door that led to performer dressing rooms. “He’s getting ready for his new set.” He sighed, bending over his lap slightly. “So, are you in a better mood tonight?”

Harry bit back a groan. “I was until you brought that up. Why do you ask?”

“I mean, you kinda did overreact.”

“You would say that because you were involved. But, how would you have reacted if I tried to humiliate John under the guise of acting as an authority?”

“Well, he knows not to disobey an order.”

Harry huffed at him. “So, you’d let him be humiliated for the sake of authority?”

“Isn’t that how it’s done with some of us? You’ve got that caring side and it works for you. I vent my frustrations with John’s help; and yes, before you get all in a twist; we make sure we both agree on things.”

“Well, as long as it’s consensual on both parts then.” Harry sighed at him.

Merlin nodded, shifting to a slouch; crossing his legs. “So, you really took his collar?” he asked. “Bet that really fucked him up; everyone knows how he is about it.”

Harry shrugged, giving Eggsy a drink and another bite. “I’m sure he’s learned his lesson of not listening to another who is trying to humiliate him. Although I should’ve taken it more out on you since you’re the one who was trying to humiliate him. He’s a show off yes, but even he has his limits and with you being an authority figure; he isn’t going to readily voice those limits when they’re pushed.”

Merlin shook his head again, huffing a mirthless laugh. “And you don’t work on that, ever?”

“We do, but I don’t want to rush him; he’s had too much pushing already, he won’t get it from me. We’re working at a pace that works for us just fine; thanks for the concern.”

“Alright,” Merlin sighed, pushing to his feet to sit closer to the stage so he could collect the money from Tequila’s set as he came up on stage.

Harry’s eye rolled as Merlin walked off. He nuzzled into Eggsy’s hair, pecking a soft kiss and holding him tighter.

“Master Joseph is watching you, baby boy,” he told Eggsy, smiling as he snaked his hand down Eggsy’s back to his exposed ass. “Do you think he’s gone long enough without fun?”

Eggsy looked up over his shoulder, seeing Joseph across the room; feeling the man’s eyes fixed on his ass. He smiled, mostly because he enjoyed Harry rubbing on him but a little bit of joy was potentially playing with the other Dom again.

“What did you have in mind?” he asked, bending his knees slightly up under himself to raise his ass up a little higher; waggling his hips and getting a fond little chuckle from Harry.

“Well, you did bring a few toys, right?”

Eggsy sat up and reached across Harry to his little satchel of various toys Harry packed for him, moving to sit in Harry’s lap as he rummaged through everything. Harry smiled, adjusting his hips under Eggsy’s weight; fingers gliding over the soft satin of Eggsy’s corset.

“But he can only watch ‘cause I’m still really salty for him tossin' me down. I wanna make him green.”

“I’m too fond of green to tolerate a man such as him going around in that shade.”

Eggsy chuckled, kissing Harry’s chin. “Bet you’re glad I look so good in green.” He laughed louder when Harry’s hands rubbed on his chest, groping a handful of the satin as best as he could.

Harry looked up when he heard someone approach, sighing at Joseph and nodding at the empty armchair beside his lounger. Joseph sat down looking properly nervous and remorseful of his previous interaction with the two.

“Haven’t I waited long enough, Sir?” he asked frowning. “I tried to attract my own boy but I can’t. They all see me as some slob.”

Harry chuckled, not surprised when Eggsy put his hand down the front of his lacy panties; impatient and tired of waiting for Harry to do it himself. “You are a little bit of a slob though, Joseph. I mean, you’re sloppy in your playing, always left your filthy clean up to me.”

Joseph frowned slightly but nodded, wringing his hands together. “If I work on improving myself, maybe?”

“Alright, maybe,” Harry agreed. “For now, prove you’ll listen by sitting quietly and watching. Next week we’re trying the room again.”

“Alright, yeah,” he huffed, visibly relaxing relieved and grateful. “Thank you, sir.”

Harry smiled satisfied and turned back to pay attention to the stage; hand rubbing on Eggsy.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry gathered his agents in their meeting hall; he was given video surveillance footage of Champ and the leader of Badger again having lunch together and obviously planning something nefarious.

Eggsy watched the video closely, noticing that Champ fidgeted his fingers in a repeated pattern. He stood and rounded the table to get a closer look at the video displayed on the large mirror; reaching up to follow Champ’s movements, trying to recall where he had seen that pattern before.

“Hold on a sec, Galahad,” Merlin told him, blacking out the mirror; making it reflect the room again. “Alright, repeat the pattern on the surface; make it smudge.”

Eggsy drew out the pattern, realizing Champ had been spelling out a word. He wrote it out long, brow furrowed as he concentrated. “Hell,” he huffed, stepping down off the chair he stood up in to reach the mirror.

He turned around and started for the door like he was leaving the room, signaling to Tequila to get ready to spring up. Harry and Merlin quickly took notice but didn’t show anything as they got to their feet like they were going to follow Eggsy. The other agents started to follow suit, everyone wondering what Eggsy had figured out.

Eggsy and Tequila turned together at the far end of the table and grabbed Agent Tweed; stopping him from escaping and pinning him hard to the floor; Eggsy’s thighs around Tweed’s neck making it difficult for him to breathe.

Harry crouched down beside Tweed’s head, smiling down at him. “So, you’ve been the one going back and forth. I should have realized, every night you’re at my club; always watching me and my boy. I guess I should’ve known something was odd about you since you’re the only one who hasn’t asked for permission to touch my boy.”

He stood, pulling Eggsy to his feet and off the other man; letting Tequila secure and stand him up; tucking his boy to his side, his hand holding the back of Eggsy’s neck.

“That was a very good catch, my boy,” he praised smiling; snickering when Eggsy blushed pink and fidgeted happily.

“Wasn’t nothin’,” Eggsy tried to downplay, getting a little redder as the others praised him for his work. “I mean if Merlin hadn’t turned off the video.”

Harry nodded, finally taking Eggsy out of the meeting hall and away from the others. Eggsy let out a chuckle and tucked into Harry out in the hallway, hiding his face in Harry’s chest bashful about all the praise from everyone.

“You did so very good, baby boy,” Harry told him, chuckling when Eggsy keened and giggled; ducking his head to hide his reddening cheeks. He smiled and kissed on Eggsy’s temple, rubbing his back slowly. “I do love seeing you all giddy and shy like this; makes my sweet boy more adorable.”

“I ain’t sweet, Daddy,” Eggsy huffed laughing. “Them telling me is weird. I dunno if I like it; makes me squelchy.”

“What would you like for such a good job?”

He shrugged, calming again slowly, but still hiding his face as the other agents started filtering out of the meeting hall. “I wanna show off for you tonight.”

Harry smiled, glad that his other men knew to not call more attention to Eggsy at the moment and passed by them quietly; everyone long accustomed to seeing Eggsy groping on Harry’s body.

“How would you like to do that, sweet boy?”

“Bind me up real good and let everyone have at me. Let me show you I can still bring in good info. I think Master Joseph is ready and I do kinda miss him. He’s not as good as my Daddy but I kinda do like him being a little rough.”

Harry nodded, tucking Eggsy to his side, and started off for his office to start paperwork with Merlin for Tweed’s termination. “Alright, but for now I want you to run along and get pretty for me. I feel like having you bent over my desk, or even kneeling on my desk and letting anyone who comes in see you in your pretty little panties while you’re bouncing on either my fingers or your toy.”

Eggsy scampered off happily to change, excited any time he got to show off for Harry. Harry went up to his office to get everything ready, clearing off a space wide enough for Eggsy’s kneeling cushion; wiping a soft cloth on the surface to clear any dust so the suction cup on Eggsy’s dildo stuck firm.

After a little while Eggsy came in, carrying a little bundle of something in a towel; dressed in the green corset and panties Harry had given him.

“I wanna try two again,” Eggsy announced, putting the bundle in front of Harry. “I’ve been lookin’ at a bunch of DP stuff and I really wanna give it a try.”

Harry nodded, looking at the two dildos Eggsy brought in the towel and of course his favorite flogger and paddle as well. “Alright, but we’re going to ease into it; I want you on just one for a while before the other goes in. Up here.”

Eggsy smiled and rounded the desk, stepping in front of Harry and getting up on his knees on the desk; jutting his ass back at Harry.

Harry took his time opening Eggsy, using his mouth as well as his fingers on his boy; enjoying every little whimper and whine and every stilted squirm Eggsy tried to hold back. But finally, Eggsy knelt on top of the desk, sitting peacefully on the dildo stuck to the wood; slowly fucking himself on it while Harry watched.

He didn’t stop when Merlin came in; he just spread his knees a little wider to give Merlin a view from his seat as well, more turned on as the two continued their discussion as if he wasn’t there whimpering and huffing with his efforts.

##########

After a few rounds with some Doms, Harry pulled Eggsy out of the huddle around him; he received a higher payment from a newer Dom that nobody else had offered; and all he wanted was to have Eggsy at his feet while the man pet on him and play with him if he desired.

“Kneel pretty for Master,” Harry told him, settling him down at the man’s feet on his pillow; giving Eggsy’s spunk littered face a gentle stroke, letting him lick a little off his thumb. “Be a good kitten.”

Eggsy nodded, biting back a whimper as Harry cleaned his face and put him closer to Master’s lap; sighing when he saw Harry sitting in the floor close to him, welcoming that little bit of fuzzy back when he felt Harry prodding at his slightly gaped hole. He sighed when Harry pushed inside with his fingers and thrust back against the digits slowly, settling against Master’s lap.

“He’s so soft and obedient, Sir,” Master mused, raking his fingers through Eggsy’s hair slowly. “How do you get a boy like him?”

Harry shrugged, smiling fondly when Eggsy peeked down at him. “I guess I just got incredibly lucky. He’s such a good little kitten, so cuddly and he loves pets.”

Eggsy tried not to squirm too much, sighing slowly through his nose against Master’s thigh.

“Look at me, kitten,” Master ordered, tugging on Eggsy’s hair. Eggsy nuzzled on Master’s thigh as he lifted his head to look up at him, gasping softly when he saw Master reaching for his zipper; opening his mouth wider to accept Master’s offering into his mouth, swallowing him down with a soft groan; hips stuttering when Harry’s fingers found his prostate and pressed firm.

“Be still and let Master use your throat, baby boy,” Harry ordered, giving Master a nod that he could begin to move. Eggsy obediently went limper, matching his hips with Master’s movements.

“Good kitten,” Master praised, large hand almost covering Eggsy’s entire head. “He’s made for taking a big, black dick, isn’t he?”

“Far as I know, you’re his first.”

Master grinned, speeding up just a little bit; but not harsh, respecting Harry’s rule that he couldn’t be too rough with his boy. “Can he stay on a dick for a long time?”

Harry smiled, reaching between Eggsy’s thighs to his dick. “Just let him breathe and he can stay on for hours; he loves keeping a cock warm in his mouth.”

Master grabbed a handful of Eggsy’s hair and pulled him off to make Eggsy look up at him; smiling at the whine the boy couldn’t hold back. “I want you to keep me warm while you let them come up to fuck you; if your Daddy says, I’ll let you have a few loads down your throat.”

Eggsy nodded panting. “Please Daddy, I want Master’s cum in my throat.”

“Well, since you did beg so nicely; and Master is clean. But I’m leaving your hole open for anyone who wants to use it.”

Eggsy groaned as Master shoved him back down on his dick, spreading his legs wide to signal to Harry that he was ready for the others to start. Harry sat back up in his lounger and signaled to the group watching that they could join in if they wanted, watching his boy with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Eggsy, Harry, and Merlin were curious when Tequila called them to the club long before it was time to start opening; and none of them expected him to go on an excited schpiel about introducing fire breathers into his acts. 

Harry and Merlin were flat against the idea, fires and nightclubs never were a good combination. But, Eggsy was of course Eggsy and reveled his hidden talent of knowing how to safely do fire breathing. He could also work fire batons and the like. He saw an opportunity to get up on stage.

So, wanting to help Tequila and have a chance to do anything on stage, Eggsy cornered Harry when he was settling into his lounger; sitting on Harry’s lap, and gave him his most charming smile.

“May I help you?” Harry chuckled, reaching to hold Eggsy’s hip; grinning at him in return.

Eggsy shrugged, unbuttoning Harry’s shirt and snaking his hands in Harry’s undershirt to rub on Harry’s chest slowly. “You aren’t just a little curious to see me do fire breathin’? It’s seriously cool and fun.”

“And dangerous,” Harry interrupted. “The space is too enclosed.”

“Baton work then or jugglin’ bowling pins?”

“No.”

“I know where to get that fireproofing stuff they put on theatre curtains and I know how to put it on so you ain’t even gotta hire anyone to do it.”

“No.” Harry sighed again, catching and stopping Eggsy’s hand firm.

“Please?” Eggsy asked, leaning down to nuzzle on Harry’s chin.

Harry reached up and tugged on Eggsy’s hair until he sat up. “I believe I’ve made my decision, don’t be a brat.”

Eggsy huffed and pouted, resting his chin on Harry’s chest when he released his hair. Harry smiled at him, scritching at his head gently.

“Pout all you want; I’m still not going to allow it. The insurance company will have a field day with the costs.”

“Says the man who’s the leader of a bunch of super spies, a mob boss, and running a kink club that pulls in thousands easily every night.” He sighed, folding his arms on Harry’s chest and putting his head down.

“You’re not a stage performer anyways. You’re always here with me or working a group.”

Eggsy shrugged. “I know and I was curious about getting up with John or someone but it’s stupid; I wouldn’t be any good.”

Harry shook his head, tugging on Eggsy’s hair gently. “Well wouldn’t go that far because I know you’re a good little performer. But the men do enjoy you more off stage honestly; and so do I because you’re usually close to me and I enjoy that most.”

“But if I really wanted to try?”

“Well yes, of course. Do you want to try?”

“I’ve thought about it, but I don’t have ideas. I was gonna say something earlier but then I fucked up and pissed you off so I didn’t ‘cause you’d’a said no. Didn’t wanna risk losin’ my collar again.”

That made Harry feel guiltier. He let out soft huff. “Well, next time don’t let someone set you up to be so grossly humiliated. That’s the only real way to seriously upset me with you. You’ve had enough pain and humiliation; you don’t need friends doing it to you.”

Eggsy shrugged, thumbing at the silver hoop on his collar. “Are you gonna take it again?”

Harry shook his head. “I don’t have plans to take it; but since you did truly hate it and learned from your mistake; it could happen if the offense is severe enough. For now, I prefer reddening your cheeks or using a cage. Edging if it’s needed.”

“I thought we were supposed to always talk about it before you changed something. I mean, that really fuckin’ hurt. Made me feel like you were gonna toss me to the wolves and that’d be the end of us for real.”

Guilt fell heavier onto Harry’s chest, squeezing almost too tight. “No, we won’t end unless you want it to. I’m still so sorry I did it without warning; I was just so pissed off at Merlin and John for putting you in that position.”

Eggsy sighed, putting his head down on Harry’s chest again and pulling closer to him. “If you do take it again, will you not make me haveta go in front of everyone without it? I was really afraid someone was gonna try to claim me theirs.”

“Well I did keep them from trying, like I always will. I won’t let them take my boy.”

They heard Merlin shout for Harry from the main floor where the bigger bar was. Eggsy sighed and rolled to his feet so Harry could stand and they could find out why Merlin was shouting.

Harry sighed when he saw Merlin behind the bar, Tequila on a stool, and Dresden beside him. “Oh, Christ on his throne,” he grumbled but followed Eggsy to find out what Dresden wanted. He was thankful when Merlin put a glass of whiskey down for him. He would need the drink to get through talking to his brother.

“So, my guy Joseph seems to really like your new place, Harry,” Dresden, already drunk, taunted.

“I cannot believe we came from the same egg,” Harry grumbled into his drink. “He’s been helpful in his own ways. Too bad your Thomas angered me too much, he was useful.”

“Anyways, gentlemen,” Merlin snapped them back to attention, smiling when Dresden was startled by his sharp snap. “We have updated locations of Champ and plenty of those Badgers; few Statesman, too.”

Harry took the folder Merlin held, looking through the files and pictures. Eggsy leaned on Harry’s arm looking over his shoulder to see everything as well, smiling when Harry linked their fingers together and held his hand firm.

“So, you run a bunch of hookers out of here then?” Dresden asked. “And I’m still waiting for my Screwball.”

Merlin fixed him with a glare. “Owners and paying Doms only; no unregistered guests allowed to touch the liquor.”

“I’ll call you Papa for a scotch.”

Merlin picked up a water sprayer and surprised Dresden with a faceful, sending him falling back off the stool. Eggsy quickly stifled a laugh into Harry’s shoulder, shaking with muffled laughter; making Harry have to stifle his own laughter.

Tequila hid his face with his hat, chuckling helplessly.

Dresden got up to his feet and huffed at Merlin; choking on water when Merlin sprayed him again as soon as he opened his mouth to speak.

“Come on, you’re wasting free water here you wanker.” Merlin taunted. “Thought you were thirsty.”

“Stoppit ya poof!” Dresden shouted, just making them laugh harder. Merlin put the sprayer away, reaching to refill Harry’s drink. Dresden grumbled and groaned as he sat down again, trying to dry his face and shirt with napkins offered on the bar.

Harry gave Merlin a fond smile, glad to see more of his best friend coming back around; knowing he should be more thankful that Tequila was in his life.

“Well, we should get these sent to everyone else. We were lucky my boy figured it out; still so proud of that.” He turned and pecked Eggsy, smiling. “My smart, so sweet boy.”

Eggsy chuckled and blushed, hiding his face almost giddy. “I am not.”

Merlin huffed at him, rolling his eyes, and put the Screwball Dresden wanted in front of him; just to taunt the other man; putting down a little metal bowl of pretzels and mixed nuts for the two.

“You’re so much smarter than you give yourself credit for; honestly. You would certainly not be here if you were a simpleton. You’ve showed more skills than even I would have naturally expected from you and I’ve seen your school marks records. You’re a good man, Eggsy.”

Eggsy laughed bashfully, groaning as he reddened deeper. “Quitit,” he huffed embarrassed now that Merlin so freely praised him as well as Harry.

Merlin smiled at him then stepped down toward Tequila so they could continue their discussion about Tequila’s set plan for the night. Eggsy peeked out from hiding, nuzzling on Harry’s shoulder when he saw Merlin farther away.

Harry grinned and kissed Eggsy’s head, busy sending encrypted texts with the current Agent in Charge at headquarters detailing Dresden’s pictures and notes; chuckling when Eggsy lifted his arm and dipped under to snuggle to him and Harry would hold him close. Eggsy nuzzled and kissed on Harry’s chin, the scruff comforting against his cheek.

“What does my kitten need?” Harry asked, turning his head for a kiss.

He shook his head, smiling. “I just wanna be good for you a while.”

Harry nodded, pecking a few kisses on Eggsy’s face; giving him a couple red spots from his beard; and held him tighter before turning back to his phone to send more information to Kingsman.


	13. Chapter 13

For the next few nights, Harry kept Eggsy to himself. The others always offered higher amounts and more expensive gifts when Harry kept them at a distance. The money would help Kingsman be able to secure a better set of jets he was looking at purchasing.

But he still let everyone watch Eggsy service him; Eggsy always brought in a high amount when he was subservient, but seeing him being good for just one man tended to excite them just as well.

So, after a week of keeping their treat away; Harry surprised everyone by putting Eggsy in stocks, making him bend over the back of the lounger with his wrists and head secured. They had been playing with the stocks at home, getting Eggsy used to it, and he was ready to add it to his set at the club.

Harry took time to settle Eggsy, making sure he would be comfortable being bent, and secured Eggsy’s ankles on a spreader bar he secured to the legs of his lounger.

When Eggsy was ready, slowly slipping down into the fuzziness, Harry sat back in his lounger and put on an almost lazy slouch as he signaled to the Doms that they could begin playing with Eggsy. He couldn’t help smiling at the peaceful bliss that washed over Eggsy when he was taken from both ends.

Joseph stepped up and crouched near Harry’s head, putting his chin in his hand to cover his mouth while he spoke quietly.

“What can I get if I point out a spy, Sir?”

Harry perked a little more alert to the room and everyone watching. “Usual offering, but if we can confirm and get rid of the spy; you’ll be allowed to finish inside him instead of having to pull out.”

Joseph squirmed excitedly, eyes not leaving Eggsy as he took another Dom down his throat. “May I have a few kisses as well, Sir?”

Harry snorted a soft laugh, sitting up a little more to look around the room. “If you don’t mind the taste of latex; they’re all going to be using condoms tonight, he isn’t wanting to be made sloppy.”

He nodded then sat up in the armchair beside the lounger, adjusting himself in his pants. “I told her to meet me here in a couple hours. She’ll message me when she’s here.”

Harry smiled, signaling for a couple drinks; having to adjust his own hardening erection as he watched Eggsy work. “You’re really making me feel better about you, Joe. You’ve improved yourself with minimal leading from me and you’re still loyal despite being denied access.”

He shrugged and shook his head. “I like it here, Sir. Only place I can go without having my own Sub. Everywhere else won’t permit a single Dom; they claim we’re all dangerous because we’d steal from another.”

Harry stood when he saw Eggsy trembling, realizing he was having trouble staying bent with his ankles shackled. He herded the two Doms back so he could take Eggsy off the spreader bar and reposition him to kneel on the lounger, wanting him comfortable while he worked.

After Eggsy was settled and filled again, Harry took his seat; sighing as he got comfortable. “I mean, you haven’t tried to steal from me or anyone here so I’m confident I don’t have to worry about you doing anything truly awful. Just, remember if you’re going to go full with my boy; plug him so he’s not dripping everywhere all night.”

That made Joseph chuckle quietly. “He’s so cute with his tails; good little kitten.”

Harry smiled fondly, lifting his socked foot and rubbing it along Eggsy’s flopping hardness; making him arch back against the man behind him and take the one in his mouth deeper. He pressed up when Eggsy twitched and came unexpectedly, aiming so Eggsy’s spunk landed on the lounger instead of his foot.

“Do me a favor, Joe; keep tabs on how many times he cums. I wanna see how many he can get in one night.”

Joseph nodded, making himself comfortable to wait for the spy to arrive; watching Eggsy and the room simultaneously. Harry kept his attention on Eggsy, stroking his foot on Eggsy’s dick slowly; wanting him to feel the sting of overstimulation but not wanting to actually hurt him.

############

Harry pulled Eggsy out of the stocks after two hours of work, not wanting to exhaust him or cause the wooden stocks to harm him. He herded the group of men away and lounged with Eggsy lying along on top of him; soothing his boy’s slightly red wrists and rubbing Eggsy’s sore neck.

Joseph went down to a knee beside them, reaching for a soft cloth from Harry’s supplies; working to clean all the lube and spunk littering Eggsy’s ass cheeks and back. Harry didn’t mind the help with clean up, too busy praising his boy for working so long and behaving so good for the men.

Eggsy let out a soft breath when he felt his plug push into his overused hole; arching back against it instinctively. “Thank you, Master Joseph,” he slurred almost drunkenly; deep down in the fuzziness he loved so much, coasting happily on the endorphins that released when he slipped down.

“Can I play with Master Joseph, Daddy?” he asked nuzzling on Harry’s chest.

Harry smiled at him, tugging on Eggsy’s hair and scritching his head; putting him down farther. “Just as soon as the lady he’s giving up to us arrives and we get her, my baby boy. You did so good for Daddy, you deserve an award for everything. So many of the men gave up names of people working for our enemies.”

“I told you they’d tell anything for a good whore.”

“Well, just know that when we finally get these bastards; you’ll not be working so many men. I don’t like actually treating you like a whore, but if you’d like to keep up for money after; I can make it happen.”

He nodded, smiling when Joseph started gently fondling his balls. “And Master Joseph gets priority after you. I actually really like playing with him; not as much as you, but you’re my Daddy so of course I’ma prefer you most. Maybe the three of us can play together one night at home?”

Harry shrugged, tapping Joseph to get his attention. Joseph sat up closer to talk to them, rubbing on Eggsy’s back still. “Go on and tell Master Joseph what you wanna do, baby boy,” Harry urged.

Eggsy snorted softly, blushing again. “I want you to come home with me and Daddy one night and play with me.”

“Oh, I would very much like that,” he replied, his hand moving down and squeezing Eggsy’s ass cheek; making him arch up into his hand. “Thank you, sweet boy.”

Eggsy giggled, hiding his face in Harry’s chest. Harry smiled, tugging on his hair still, scanning the crowd again. Joseph’s hand went back down to fondle on Eggsy’s balls again while he waited for the spy to arrive. Harry took Joseph’s other hand and put it on Eggsy’s tail, quietly urging the other man to use the plug to fuck his boy while he was so far down, nudging Joseph’s chin to signal that he was allowed to use his mouth on Eggsy if he wanted.

##############

Finally just after midnight, Joseph spotted the spy and alerted Harry; he settled Eggsy to say with Joseph, too far down to fight if the woman resisted, and stood to collect her from the crowd, using Tequila’s charm and good looks to lure her back to his office where he and Merlin would be waiting for her.

Tequila brought her into Harry’s office, locking the door to make it harder for her to make an escape if she tried to get away.

Merlin offered her a seat, working quickly with Tequila to secure her wrists and ankles with hard metal cuffs; letting her try to struggle away.

“So, who are you?” Harry asked when Tequila grabbed a handful of hair and yanked her head to look at Harry. “What exactly is Badger and how the hell are they so stupid yet I can’t get a track on them?”

“Fuck you!” she spat at him, pulling against Tequila’s grip until he gave her head a hard punch. “I’m not telling you shit! Death before betrayal!”

Harry snorted indignantly, his eye rolling. “That’s awfully cliché of you, dear. Who’s the man we’ve seen so often with Champ?”

She just snarled in response and struggled to break Tequila’s hold; just making him pull harder on her hair and twist a bunch around his fist tight.

“We could torture her until she tells us,” Merlin offered, already digging into the file cabinet that hid all of Harry’s secret toys and weapons.

Harry smiled and stood, rounding to the file cabinet to select a few things of his own to use on the spy until she gave him the answers he wanted.


	14. Chapter 14

Eggsy woke hearing Harry rummaging around the bedroom; opening his eyes to see him and Merlin busy setting up another wall of monitors. He sat up and looked around seeing Tequila setting up a little group of computers in a corner near the bookshelf.

“Harry, what’s going on?”

“I’m being forced to take some vacation time but I’d still like to keep an eye on everything, especially down at the club.”

“Forced why?”

Harry shrugged, flicking out a rolled bunch of cords. “My meeting with Joseph’s spy went south and as it turns out she was a high rank in the US government.”

Eggsy sighed at him. “And you didn’t think to do a background on her?”

“Not until it was too late. I didn’t have time to do it before.”

“Well shit,” Eggsy huffed quietly. “Closin’ the club and all then, right?”

Harry nodded, surprised to see disappointment cross Eggsy’s expression. “Not permanently, don’t fret. Although after we finish with Champ, we’ll not be going every night. I enjoy watching you but I tend to get selfish sometimes.”

Eggsy stood and crossed to the bathroom, stretching and yawning. “So, after this, seriously no honeypots for a while. If I take any more.”

When he came back and settled back into bed, Harry gave him a laptop to start linking it to the monitors and the club’s security cameras. Eggsy grinned at him, brow quirked in invite as he dipped his head toward Harry’s pillows.

“Just as soon as we’re done setting up, my baby boy. Be good and make sure the sound is decent.”

“So, have you given any more thought to my suggestion for going double with someone?”

“The toys didn’t sate you?” Merlin snorted from his place connecting the monitors. “You actually want to try it?”

Eggsy shrugged, reaching for his earbuds to check the volume of the club speakers. “I’m a whore, what can I say? I really like getting dicked.”

Merlin quirked a brow at him. “Don’t we all. Two in together sounds uncomfortable though.”

“We’ve been working on stretchin’ me out good. It actually feels good with the dildos. You should try it, you prefer bottom, right?”

He sighed and nodded, squirming uncomfortable for a moment at the thought of topping anyone. “Yeah, but I think I’ll pass. I’m too old.” He didn’t miss the way the other three stared at him stunned. “What?”

“You’re not too goddamn old, Duff,” Tequila snorted at him. “I told you to stop that shitty talk about yourself.”

Eggsy stood, taking the laptop over to where Merlin sat working; settling himself in Merlin’s lap. “You ain’t old, now help me listen to the audio from last night.” 

He got comfortable, giving Merlin the earbud he wasn’t using and turned up the volume; grinning triumphantly when Merlin sighed and surrendered to him, wrapping his arms loose around Eggsy’s waist to sit comfortably and listen with him.

“If you’d still like to try, that’s fine; but we will use someone we both trust and agree with; granted that he agrees as well.” Harry told him, leaning down and kissing Eggsy’s head.

Eggsy grinned and squirmed happily, sitting in a comfortable slouch in Merlin’s lap.

#############

Harry didn’t realize how much he missed getting to spend peaceful evenings at home until he was forced to take a break from working so much. Daisy was glad Harry and Eggsy would be staying home for a while, she didn’t like them working all night.

After dinner and bath time, Eggsy brought Daisy into the bedroom with Harry so she could spend a couple hours before bedtime with them. She dressed quickly then got up on the bed on her knees so Eggsy could brush and put up her hair.

“You’re due for a haircut soon, Babygirl,” Eggsy told her as he brushed. “It’s right to your butt now.”

“But girls are supposed to have long hair.”

Eggsy snorted indignantly and Harry sneered just a little bit. “Who told you that bull?”

Daisy shrugged, scrubbing at her nose and stifling a yawn. “My old daddy said I wasn’t allowed to get my hair cut because I was a girl; only boys have short hair.”

Eggsy and Harry shared an annoyed look as she moved to settle beside Harry; snuggling to him. “Well I know where we’re going tomorrow then,” Eggsy sighed, getting in bed with them, bundling Daisy with her little blanket while Harry searched for a movie to watch.

“I want to say nothing too wild since she is only eight, but it’s not like she’s in public schools or anything so let her choose if she’d like. But, no dye jobs yet; she’s far too young.”

Eggsy smiled and leaned over Daisy for a kiss. “They have kid’s hair chalk that washes out; if she wants a bit of wild color, I’ll get some of those.”

“As long as it’s washable. You could go for a clip as well and same goes for you; nothing permanent. I know you’d pick something completely wild like a chessboard or something.”

Eggsy nodded, settling in to watch the movie Harry found for Daisy; laying his arm around Daisy and taking Harry’s free hand.

#################

The next morning Eggsy took Daisy to a hair salon, letting her choose her own haircut; satisfied that she chose a spikey pixie cut and not something that would become boring in an hour. But he had to get a few lessons on styling the spikey parts and got help figuring out what products would be gentle enough on Daisy’s hair and still hold up.

He let her choose a few hair chalks as well, not surprised that she got every color except pink that was offered. She still despised pink and had to hold back a gag when she nearly touched the box on the shelf.

In the car on the way home, Daisy wanted to try out a few colors. Eggsy settled her in the floorboard between his knees; working carefully so he wasn’t dusting her clothes and the car.

“Will Daddy be happy with my new hair?”

Eggsy smiled, bending and kissing her cheek. “I’ve already sent him a picture and he says you’re beautiful, Babygirl. He’s very happy and excited to see it all finished and fixed up.”

Daisy grinned up at him. “I’m glad I have a daddy that loves me now.”

“Me too, Babygirl. Harry’s the best daddy you could ever get. He loves you so much.”

With Daisy’s hair spiked and colored with chalk, Eggsy settled her up in the seat beside him and buckled her in; hugging her to his side carefully so he wasn’t messing up the work he did.

Harry snuck out of his office when Terry notified him that he was pulling up with Eggsy and Daisy, getting down to the bedroom just as the two came in the front doors; settling back to lounge on the bed and huffing a laugh when he heard Daisy shout for him as she ran upstairs; bursting into the room a minute later.

He smiled as she climbed up beside him, barely registering her colorful hair; surprised that she chose a cut that was so short and that it actually looked decent on her seeing the finished results.

“You really like my hair, Daddy?” she asked grinning up at him.

“You’re beautiful, Babygirl. You look so grown up, too. I barely recognized you in the picture Eggsy sent to me.”

Daisy giggled happily and snuggled close. Eggsy came in, he was held back by Liam for a minute, and joined his loves; snuggling to Harry’s side and hugging to him tight, grinning when Harry reached up and tugged at his hair gently; nails scritching. Eggsy nearly purred, chuckling, nuzzling on Harry’s chest.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry hated being forced to take time off from his duties, especially when they were in the middle of an investigation against an enemy. He wanted to be where he could get answers, but Merlin took his master key to the club and threatened to lock Harry out of his office if he didn’t take a step back and rest for at least two weeks.

So, Harry had no choice but to obey his orders; and it was borderline unbearable boring.

Wanting Harry to have a chance to relax, Eggsy arranged for them to spend their forced vacation on a sandy beach; this time in South America. He brought along Daisy and Liam as well.

Not trusting anyone else to fly one of their jets, Merlin gave himself and Tequila vacation time and went with them; although he planned on spending more time roaming the shops instead of the beaches, still not wanting to show off his prosthetics to the world. 

Again, Harry couldn’t keep his eyes off Eggsy in his skimpy speedo; but also found himself taking a few peeks at Tequila in his tiny boy shorts style swimwear. Eggsy laughed every time he caught Harry staring at Tequila, enjoying the way Harry blushed just a little bit when he realized he’d been caught staring.

Eggsy turned around onto his back, shifting his hips and raising the lounger so he could sit up slightly. Harry watched as Eggsy worked at putting more sun oil on himself; hands almost itching to do it for him.

“You dirty old man.” Eggsy teased, raising his right leg to rub oil on his inner thigh almost lewdly spreading his legs; smiling when Harry chuckled softly.

“I truly am, unshamefully filthy.”

“Too bad this one really isn’t a nude friendly beach. I looked but couldn’t find any close by.”

Harry smiled at him. “That’s why I insisted we have our own single room and Liam have a double with Flower. After she goes to bed, you’re to be naked until she wakes up the next morning.”

He looked up when he saw Tequila standing, forcing himself not to look at his ass in the little shorts and take a look around for whatever it was that got Tequila to his feet; seeing a fit, younger man obviously flirting with him in the distance.

“Is he really gonna hook up with a total stranger?” Eggsy snorted, following Harry’s gaze.

Harry shrugged, shaking his head as Tequila and the young man met and walked off together after a brief discussion. “Well, they do have an open agreement. Merlin’s just not one for browsing too much; but I wouldn’t be surprised if he found someone to pin him down while we’re here.”

“I’m glad we’re only open for the sake of a mission; I mean, I ain’t jealous or anything and I like being passed around sometimes. But I want that love connection with just you, ya know?”

Harry nodded, reaching for Eggsy’s hand and kissing his knuckles; snickering when Eggsy grinned at him again. “Who do you want when you’re taken by two?”

He shrugged and shook his head, sighing cluelessly. “Well, I want someone we both trust totally; so that downs us to just one of two people, unless they both wanna join in and all.”

“Merlin and John, I can safely assume?”

“Yep,” he sighed again. “I mean, I really like playing with Joe; he’s a filthy fuck like you and I’m all over that. But this is something new to both of us so he’s not the right person for the first time trying it.”

“Then we need to talk to them both later and set everything up. It wouldn’t be the first time Merlin and I have had a romp together.”

Eggsy snorted surprised, snickering. “What?” he asked. “When?”

Harry shrugged, thumbing Eggsy’s hand idly. “We tried dating when we got out of the army. We were both young, probably stupid, and didn’t know where else to look for what we were seeking in partners. Everything was very much closeted back then and dangerous to come out. We were each other’s firsts.”

“But then you figured out you’re better friends than lovers?”

“Two very bossy men trying to navigate a partnership involving romance, not a good mix. But, if we ever had an argument, it wasn’t anything life changing serious and we always worked it out together like we do now.”

Eggsy chuckled. “Okay now I need to see you two together. Much as Merlin says he likes to get dicked down; I need proof that his bossy arse can take orders just as well as he can bark them at us.”

“I do not bark.”

Eggsy and Harry would both vehemently deny that Merlin snuck up and frightened them both; but it would be difficult if any of the numerous beachgoers with phones and other recording tech managed to capture Eggsy nearly levitating and Harry spilling a good bit of his drink when he jerked startled.

“Evil!” Eggsy laughed loud, swatting playfully at Merlin as he sat in the lounger Tequila had vacated just a little while ago. “You gotta start wearing a bell, nobody can hear you sneaking up anymore.”

The bald man just smiled and got comfortable in the chair after taking off his shirt; crossing his legs with a relaxed sigh. “Who’d John run off with?”

Harry shrugged, taking Eggsy’s hand again. “I honestly believe he was one of those cliché cabana boys. He looked incredibly young but we know John wouldn’t have engaged unless he was of age.”

“He didn’t give a name of the guy?”

Harry shook his head, sighing. “I have a few photos we can run recognition on.”

Merlin nodded, a little less worried when Harry sent him the pictures he managed to get with his glasses; but still couldn’t understand why Tequila would just up and leave with a complete stranger without a word to anyone else.

“He better remember to use a rubber,” he grumbled, already running recognition tech on the pictures. “Little shit knows to ask me before going with anyone.”

“Well, rough him up for not listening,” Eggsy shrugged.

He sighed, squirming uneasily; anxiety for Tequila’s safety rising. “He really didn’t say anything at all?”

Merlin wasn’t usually one to show outward emotions when it came to fear and worry, but he truly loved Tequila and now felt like he was looking elsewhere because Merlin wasn’t good enough anymore.

“Maybe he was an informant of some kind?” Eggsy suggested hoping to soothe the older man, reaching for his hand carefully as he sat up and turned to him. “I mean, John’s smart; he wouldn’t put himself in obvious danger.”

Merlin sighed slowly, comforted just a little bit, and squeezed Eggsy’s hand firm. “Maybe you’re right. I didn’t consider that; thank you.”

Eggsy grinned wide, holding Merlin’s hand and rubbing slowly hoping to calm him down again and soothe his worries. He squirmed when Harry moved to the lounger he sat on, chuckling and arching when Harry stroked his back.

“Such a good, loving boy,” Harry teased, smiling when Eggsy giggled quietly. “Always so ready to make everyone happy.”

“It’s a gift,” Merlin agreed with a nod, smiling at Eggsy’s blushing cheeks. “He’s like a living anxiety soother.”

“Quitit,” Eggsy snorted, face redder. “I just like makin’ everyone feel good.”

He arched again when Harry reached and tugged on his hair, chuckling helplessly and having no choice but to surrender to Harry’s touch. Harry lounged content to grope and rub on Eggsy, letting everyone around watch if they wanted.

Harry kept his attention on the crowd hoping to see Tequila around somewhere with the man he took off with; not wanting to start thinking something bad had been planned for him.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry was probably going to murder Tequila when they found him again. His forced vacation was now a search and rescue mission for Tequila. He didn’t return to their hotel at the end of the day and nobody could get in contact with him through any Kingsman tech he had with him.

Merlin was going to resurrect Tequila after Harry was done with him, then kill him again himself; his fear and worry threatening to overwhelm him.

So, after two days of no word or sight of Tequila, Harry sent Liam and Daisy home to keep them safe and called more agents to help search for their missing agent. He led the search efforts when he saw that Merlin wouldn’t be able to focus.

Harry went around the city with Eggsy, asking vendors and shop owners if Tequila had been spotted in the area or had come into one of the shops; also showing pictures of the man he had gone off with. So far, they hadn’t been successful in finding anything useful except rumors that the man was a known gang member.

Eggsy found Harry in the crowd of tourists and sat down with him on a bench, sitting to straddle it so he could look at the map in his hand; marking off areas they had searched.

“What’d they say?” he asked.

Harry shook his head, shrugging, looking around through the crowd. “The man I spoke with seemed overly fearful of the cabana boy. He acted like just seeing a picture cursed him.”

“So maybe we should look into like local legends and stuff; I’ve noticed that some people ‘round here seem superstitious in ways.”

“And that makes this all the more dangerous. Superstitious people aren’t the most sane.”

“And they had to have found our tech on him so that makes them so much worse.”

Harry nodded, sighing quietly. “Pretty much.”

Eggsy looked around again. “I need a crappy beer; stressin’ is gonna give my arsehole a stroke and kill me.” He laughed at the unamused glare from Harry, leaning up and kissing him. “I meant medical stroke, not a fun one.”

Harry stood, taking Eggsy’s hand and leading him over to a little shop front eatery; sitting at the bar with him. After putting in a drink order, and getting Eggsy a snack, Harry spoke with the bartender asking about Tequila and the unknown man.

She didn’t have any information either.

“I swear if you ever pull a stunt like this,” Harry huffed into his beer. “You better not ever.”

Eggsy grinned at him, reaching up and stroking on his collar absently. “Don’t worry, Daddy,” he told him, leaning and nuzzling on Harry’s shoulder; smile widening when Harry leaned and kissed him. “I wouldn’t want to make you scared like that.”

“I will put a tracker in that if I even suspect you’re going to do anything this stupid.”

“Probably a good idea though; we all need trackers for just this reason.”

“Let’s worry about that when we find this little shit.”

Across the city stuck in their hotel room overlooking the security feeds from the agents, Merlin and the most recent Lancelot kept an eye on the agents roaming around. 

Merlin perked when the door clicked open, sputtering angry and dumbfounded as Tequila came strolling in like he hadn’t been missing for the last two days; looking like he had been doing nothing but sitting in the sun and having a great time.

“Where the fuck have you been?!” Merlin shouted, startling both Tequila and Lancelot. “Two fucking days of total silence and you just stroll on in here like it’s not a big deal?!”

“I was making some money, calm down,” Tequila huffed at him, crossing to the bathroom to take a shower.

Merlin snarled and followed him, slamming the bathroom door hard enough to crack the frame. Lancelot smartly evacuated and called for Harry when Merlin started yelling. Harry and Eggsy hurried back to the hotel, finding a group of their agents outside the room where they could hear Merlin and Tequila yelling at each other.

Harry barged into the room, shouting to silence the two; finding Merlin sitting on the bed while Tequila paced angrily. “What is wrong with you two?” he asked, tone deceptively low. “You both know we never fight in public like this; you’ve attracted a crowd two floors down.”

“Talk to the one who disappeared for two days for a goddamn sex party,” Merlin huffed at him. “And you best have used fuckin’ condoms even on your goddamn ears, John. You fuckin’ know we gotta agree on whoever you go off to fuck around with before you go off with them.”

Harry groaned softly and sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Alright, you two go home with everyone and sort this out; don’t kill each other until I get home to fix it.”

“What are you gonna do?” Merlin asked, tone subdued again but he was still obviously angry.

“I’ve been forced to take a couple weeks’ vacation and I’m going to enjoy my time here with my boy.”

Harry stood and left the room, shutting the door behind him; huffing softly at the herd of agents trying to listen in the hallway. They quickly hurried off and disappeared to their own rooms, leaving just Eggsy in the hall. Harry huffed again, sounding exhausted now, and tugged Eggsy into his arms; holding him tight.

“I swear if you ever pull a stunt like this, Hell won’t even be sufficient to hide you away from my wrath.”

Eggsy snickered against Harry’s shoulder; flinching startled when something heavy crashed and broke inside the room. “Think we should stop them?”

Harry smiled and shook his head, taking Eggsy back to the elevator to go up to their room. Eggsy stripped down to his underwear and slid into bed with a sigh, stretching out tiredly. Harry took the time to put his clothes in their travel hamper, picking up Eggsy’s on his way to the bathroom. He came back with a cool wet cloth and started wiping Eggsy’s warm, sweat sticky back.

“Think they’ll be alright when we get back home?”

Harry nodded, tugging Eggsy’s underwear down and off; feeling him relax deeper into the mattress as he cooled him with the cloth. “Yes, Merlin just has to shout a little bit so he doesn’t let it fester and get worse. He isn’t going to end a good thing over this even though John would indeed deserve thinking he would.”

He turned Eggsy over onto his back, smiling when he saw Eggsy was almost half hard from his attention.

“What can I say, I like when you use your Dom voice. It’s a big turn on.”

Harry’s eye rolled fondly and he smiled, rubbing the cloth on Eggsy’s abdomen. Eggsy snickered and squirmed more comfortably on the bed, closing his eyes with a contented sigh; letting Harry work to cool off his sun warmed body.

“What about a bath later?” Harry offered, moving the cloth to Eggsy’s thighs.

“Yes, please, Daddy.” Eggsy mumbled, opening his legs wider. “But you have to get in with me.”

Harry nodded, leaning down and nuzzling Eggsy’s neck; rubbing Eggsy’s cheek with his scruffy chin, smiling when Eggsy let out a soft noise and leaned into his touch. “Anything else, my baby boy?”

He shrugged, leaning up for a kiss. “Hold me?”

Harry chuckled and tossed the cloth toward the hamper; taking off his underwear before getting in bed behind Eggsy; spooning up with him. Eggsy let out a soft sigh, snuggling back to Harry and closing his eyes.

Despite the hell and worry that Tequila caused them, they intended on spending the rest of their vacation relaxing and letting go of some of their stresses.


	17. Chapter 17

At the end of Harry’s enforced two-week vacation, he and Eggsy returned home. Harry flew the jet back since Merlin had gone with the agents in the second jet earlier. Eggsy was again impressed with Harry’s talents and begged for flying lessons.

Harry agreed but wanted him to ask Merlin for lessons; Merlin was the superior pilot after all. 

Finally, at home, Eggsy went to find Daisy. Harry went up to Merlin’s office, relieved when he saw Tequila was still with them but also annoyed at him for making Merlin worry so much about him and going missing for two days.

So, he didn’t feel too guilty when he greeted Tequila with a sharp slap to his face, startling Merlin at the unexpected loud pop, and grabbed his shirt collar tight; yanking Tequila to sit up straighter and look up at him.

“If you _ever_ fucking pull that stunt again and have Merlin worrying for you, I will cut off your balls and send them to your mother and then I’ll slit your throat and leave you to the dogs.”

Tequila huffed after Harry shoved him back into the chair, glaring up at him as Harry let out a sigh and straightened his rumpled suit as he turned around to Merlin.

“My keys, if you don’t mind?” he asked, hand out.

Merlin chuckled and took Harry’s key out of his desk drawer, passing them over. Harry sighed and shoved the keys into his pocket, slowly feeling himself going back into the Arthur mind frame.

“Are there any disciplinary actions I need to know about?”

“Well, he’s served his three days suspension; both here and at the club. Your guy Joe lured in another of Champ’s spies. We’ve got him in a cell for you.”

Harry smiled, nodding. “Very good then. And you’ve both handled your personal tiffs?”

“I was actually waiting on you to help me determine the best course of action for that.”

“Alright, I have something to discuss with you as well, though mine isn’t necessary to keep secret. Eggsy would like you to join us one night, privately.”

“Yeah, sounds good. Just let me know when.”

“Sooner the better. The brat won’t stop talking about it.”

Harry turned and left Merlin’s office and went to his own; sighing at the familiar comfort of his private space, going to the bar for a drink before settling at his desk and waking his work space.

##############

Harry looked up when his door opened, absently realizing that his office was darker now and moonlight came through the windows behind him, smiling at Eggsy as he came in looking sleep rumpled and still exhausted.

“It’s nearly midnight and you’ve been in here for six hours; you wanna come up to bed before I get colder?”

Harry looked at the time on his laptop and frowned when he realized he had gotten to work almost as soon as he got home instead of spending the evening with his loves. He stood after shutting everything down and went to Eggsy, tucking him in close and feeling he was a little chilly.

Eggsy smiled into Harry’s shoulder, nuzzling him as they went downstairs to their bedroom. Harry bundled Eggsy back in bed then worked to change into pajamas, then rummaged through their mini fridge for a snack to hold him over until breakfast.

He missed dinner by staying in his office, again.

He made a sandwich for himself and one for Eggsy; pouring a bit of limeade for him as well. Eggsy grinned as Harry settled down beside him with the food and drink, nudging his way to Harry’s side; letting out a peaceful sigh.

“So, did you ask him?”

Harry chuckled, leaning down for a kiss; nuzzling Eggsy. “Yes, and he’s agreed, we just have to figure out all the dirty details.”

Eggsy almost giggled giddy. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“It’s amazing what you can talk me into doing with you. That mouth is multi-talented.”

Eggsy smiled and blushed, kissing him again.

They finished their midnight snack then settled to lie down and sleep. Harry turned Eggsy onto his stomach and laid with his head on Eggsy’s back, feeling him starting to drop slowly. Eggsy let out a soft sigh, mind slowing, and closed his eyes after Harry turned out the light; comforted with Harry’s weight on his back.

Harry waited until Eggsy was snoring before he moved to lie on his pillow, tucking his boy close into his arms secure.

###############

Harry woke, feeling Eggsy’s warm mouth and throat tight on him. If he hadn’t already been on the brink of awake, he would have instinctively shoved Eggsy away. But, Eggsy hadn’t been subtle in groping on Harry.

“What’s the occasion?” Harry asked smiling down at Eggsy, tugging at his hair.

Eggsy groaned around him, swallowing him down totally and holding for a long minute, looking up at Harry; feeling the buzzy energy slipping away slowly as he worked his throat.

Harry pulled him off and up to straddle him, grabbing Eggsy’s chin and kissing him hard then holding him by his hair tight again; both panting breathless.

“As much as I’d love to pin you down, we do have duties.”

Eggsy shook his head, catching Harry’s thumb in his mouth and suckling; sighing contentedly and closing his eyes.

“Let me inform Merlin we’ll be absent from this morning’s meeting then.” Harry told him, turning Eggsy so his back was against Harry’s chest; reaching over on his nightstand for his glasses, slipping them on and snapping a picture of Eggsy lazed in his lap and looking like a peaceful infant suckling on Harry’s thumb.

 _‘Not coming to meeting, my boy needs me. Send important files later.’_ He sent along with the picture then let his free hand rub down Eggsy’s chest slowly and snake into the front of his pajama pants.

While slowly stroking Eggsy, Harry’s glasses pinged with a response from Merlin.

_‘Alright, I can manage. Don’t forget you’re helping me with John later.’_

Harry sighed against Eggsy’s neck, nuzzling gently. Eggsy whimpered around Harry’s thumb, his hips squirming. “Want Daddy to plug you.”

Eggsy shook his head, pushing back against Harry’s erection; trying to lift himself up onto Harry but unable to lift with his arms trembling so much.

“Oh, you want to sit on Daddy?”

Eggsy nodded, trying to push down his pants. Chuckling, Harry lifted Eggsy high enough to slip his pants off his hips and free his erection from his own pants. Eggsy whimpered, arching when he felt Harry pressed against his back. Harry reached for the lube in his nightstand, having some difficulty with one hand being held captive by Eggsy’s mouth.

Harry lifted Eggsy up and onto his lap; groaning as Eggsy sank down slowly and bottomed out, again not taking time to let Eggsy adjust to the stretch. Eggsy moaned, whined, and nearly bucked himself off Harry’s lap with Harry’s first thrust; shaking his head, tapping Harry’s hip.

“Do you want me to be still and let you fuck yourself?”

He nodded again and whined, drawing his legs up and spreading wide as he rolled his hips slowly; mouth falling open wide with a moan. Harry didn’t remove his thumb, but shifted his hand so he could hold Eggsy’s chin and keep his mouth closed, pressing carefully on Eggsy’s throat.

Eggsy thrashed a moment then went limp, buzzy feeling replaced with the fuzziness he wanted; letting out a whimper as he fell loose on Harry.

Harry grabbed Eggsy’s hip and moved him along, keeping the slow pace Eggsy had set up.

After a few minutes of Eggsy lazily rolling his hips with Harry guiding him; Harry moved so they laid on their sides spooned up together, still buried deep inside Eggsy and rolling his hips to meet him. Eggsy tapped Harry’s side twice, using the last bit of his strength to signal to Harry to stop; giving him their signal telling him to stay still.

“Are you sure you wanna try this again?”

Eggsy nodded and sighed around Harry’s thumb, closing his eyes. He was content to lie in bed with Harry buried inside him unmoving for a while. Harry held Eggsy close, kissing and nuzzling on him in an effort to calm his boy again; he would find out what was making Eggsy so jittery and needy when Eggsy could talk again.

For now, he was going to give Eggsy whatever he wanted and needed.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry sat at the end of Merlin and Tequila’s bed, Eggsy on his thigh, watching Merlin using a short whip on Tequila’s backside. Harry tried not to balk at the sight, truly uncomfortable with seeing the pain on Tequila’s face with each impact.

After littering Tequila’s back and ass with marks, Merlin stepped back; a little breathless from his effort. Harry clicked a remote in his hand, activating the vibrating plug buried deep inside Tequila; making him squirm against his restraints with a grunt, trying desperately to not get hard in the spiked cage Merlin put on him.

Merlin picked up a thin paddle, drawing his arm back far enough Harry felt Eggsy tense with the anticipation without him being the one getting struck. Tequila thrashed and groaned; the paddle hit on the base of the plug and jolted it against his prostate hard. Merlin gave him three more hard swats, each one hitting the plug, making Tequila’s cheeks a deep purple color.

Tequila groaned, head limp between his arms suspended from the ceiling on a reinforced hook; knees threatening to buckle.

Not giving him a chance to catch his breath, Merlin took an odd table out of their hidden closet. Instead of a flat surface, the top was a hard wooden triangle. Harry stood to help Merlin put Tequila up on the table, making sure the uncomfortable edge would nestle between his legs; securing his ankles to the table legs. Merlin grabbed the base of the plug and almost yanked it out of Tequila, making him nearly scream and thrash against the edge pressing painfully between his thighs.

Eggsy obediently took the plug to clean it in the bathroom, only present to help with clean up. He hated watching someone go through so much pain, but watching Merlin suffering for two days was so much worse.

Tequila deserved everything happening to him for causing Merlin so much pain and anguish.

He set the plug to dry on a rack and returned to the bedroom, getting up on his knees behind Harry; absently rubbing Harry’s tense shoulders; seeing that Tequila had been left to straddle the table, hook lowered enough he slouched heavily on the sharp edge.

Merlin sat on the side of the bed looking exhausted and pained, watching Tequila squirming. “What if he does that stupid shit again, Harry?” he asked.

Harry shrugged and shook his head, holding Eggsy’s wrists and rubbing slowly. “Hopefully he cares for you enough he won’t,” he replied loud enough he knew Tequila would hear the disappointment and judgment in his tone.

“Please, Sir,” Tequila panted out, trying and failing to lift his hips up off the edge. “I can’t do it.”

“You be quiet or you’ll be on there for two days instead of two hours!” Merlin barked out harsh. “I told you you’re not allowed to speak!”

“Should we gag him?” Harry offered.

Merlin stood and snatched up a large ball gag off the bed; stepping up and securing it around Tequila’s head tight, making Tequila groan and push down more on the edge. Merlin huffed and slapped him hard, snatching and squeezing his chin.

“Shut up and sit!” he hissed then shoved at Tequila hard before taking his place with Harry and Eggsy on the bed. He sighed to calm himself, rubbing a hand down his face wearily. “If something like this happens again, I don’t think I could forgive it. I’m having a hard time now forgiving him.”

Harry nodded, reaching and holding Merlin’s wrist; rubbing soothingly. “He did swear to all of us that he wouldn’t hurt you. Awfully pathetic that a young cabana boy made him break it.”

“And look at how close he is with my son; it’ll be devastating to him if John leaves us. I’ll get over it, always do, but he’s just a runt. Guess it’ll be my fault since I told him we would have an open agreement. Should’ve known he’d eventually find someone better.”

Harry shook his head, hearing Tequila snuffling. He looked over and saw him sobbing helplessly, hoping it was the guilt of his actions getting to him finally. He hated that Tequila had behaved so nonchalant about what he put Merlin through.

With the pain overwhelming, Tequila gathered his strength and wiggled at the rope until he finally had his arms free; yanking at the ankle restraints and breaking them as Harry and Merlin got to their feet to stop his escape. He rolled off the table, kicking Merlin and knocking him down hard, swaying a moment before he turned to fight Harry; groaning and grunting when Harry effortlessly grabbed and threw him down onto his back, pinning him down with a socked foot on his chest.

Eggsy helped Merlin sit up again, crouching protectively beside him, glaring at Tequila sprawled out.

Harry bent and took off the ball gag, sighing at him. “You could’ve signaled that you needed to stop, John. As upset as we are, if you needed to stop, we would have.”

Tequila sighed and shook his head, wiggling his wrists until he was free of the rope. “No, I’m fucking done. Completely. With everything; I’m just done. You two are fuckin’ torturing me now.”

“What do you mean done?” Merlin asked frowning hard.

He turned and huffed at Merlin, glaring hatefully. “I mean I’m leaving; fuck all’a ya’ll. I didn’t sign up to be tortured like this.”

Harry growled, giving his chest a hard shove as he stepped off. “Fine, off with you then; pack your shit now and get the fuck out. I fucking knew you’d be just like the rest and hurt him.”

Tequila rolled to stand up, reaching to take the cage off; angrily throwing it toward Merlin. Eggsy reached and caught it easily before it could hit Merlin, catching the ankle restraints next.

“Alright, you need to fucking stop,” he spoke eerily calm despite his obvious anger. “I’ll kick you out naked and burn your shit if you keep throwing a fit.”

“Fuck you gonna do you little bitch boy?” Tequila snorted at him, going to find some clothes. “How ‘bout you kneel for me and suck my dick for a while, huh?”

Eggsy snarled, helping Harry get Merlin to sit up on the bed; standing protectively in front of him. Anger erupted when Tequila continued to grumble and degrade Merlin; Eggsy rushed forward and grabbed him unexpectedly, shoving him against a tall window with a vicious yell.

The glass broke and Tequila fell before Eggsy could get a grip on his shirt again. Terrified, Eggsy and Harry rushed the window seeing Tequila lying out in the yard. It was a second story window so they knew he wasn’t dead, but the unexpected action had them worried.

Eggsy turned and rushed out of the room to get outside, Harry and Merlin followed though neither were in as much of a rush as Eggsy; neither overly worried about Tequila being hurt.

After making sure Tequila was breathing and slightly roused, Eggsy stood huffing at him. “That was an accident but you fuckin’ deserved it for threatening Jason, ya fucker. Off with you or I’ll have you in a cell for the rest of your pathetic life.”

Harry reached and yanked Tequila to his feet; shoving at him toward the main gates to the property. “Come back and see how quick I can kill you,” he hissed. “Go the fuck on, piece of shit.”

Tequila gave Harry a weak shove, falling out of a window always hurt, then took off toward the gates; furious and limping but wanting to get away.

The three watched him disappear into the night then turned to go back inside and clean up. Harry made Merlin lounge in bed, taking the prosthetics off knowing Merlin was in pain from everything and needed to rest a while without them. Eggsy made him a drink and a bit of snack foods before going off to find a vacuum and broom to clean up the broken glass.

“Harry, do me a favor,” Merlin sighed, tugging on Harry’s wrist until he sat down beside him; showing more vulnerability in tucking to Harry’s side. “If I start making doe eyes at anyone else, fucking shoot me in the head and make it a kill shot.”

Harry sighed slowly, holding Merlin close. “I can’t take you away from Jason so let’s settle for me kicking your arse if you consider trying again.”

Merlin shrugged, watching Eggsy as he quietly cleaned up everything. “You’re lucky you have such a good boy. Should probably teach me how to be a softie like you.”

“Would you like to hold him for a while?”

Merlin shrugged again, sighing. “If you don’t mind.”

Harry smiled and beckoned Eggsy to them, ordering him to strip down to his underwear; having to stifle a laugh when Merlin chuckled at Eggsy’s lacy panties; then settled Eggsy to lounge in Merlin’s hold.

“Be a good boy and let’s make sure Uncle’s happy again, yeah?”

Eggsy nodded, settling against Merlin with a sigh and hugging to him, closing his eyes as Merlin rubbed and pet on him slowly with Harry’s urging and guidance.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I have no clue if Merlin's first name is canon or fanon lol. but, I've seen it used by more than one author on here so I just used it too.

Harry was surprised when Merlin returned to the table after a day. He expected grieving the end of a relationship would have taken a little while longer; but Merlin was known for closing up his emotions. As much as he loved Merlin, he hated his unhealthy habits when it came to himself.

While waiting for the other agents to arrive, Merlin took Tequila’s vacated chair and set it close to the fireplace mantle then took a seat in his usual armchair tucked close to Harry’s seat but out of the way of the head of the table.

“Are we going to look for someone to fill that seat?” Harry asked looking over his notes for the meeting.

Merlin huffed quietly, almost bristling again. “I’ll save it open for Daisy.”

Harry smiled fondly. “Jason is too young still.”

“He’s already realized a change. He’s barely slept at all since John’s left; he was so attached and adored that man. He was already trying to talk with him, all he’s done for me is fuss and cry.”

Harry’s smile faltered as he discreetly adjusted his glasses to click into the security feed in the nursery; seeing one of the nannies struggling to soothe Jason. He sent a message to Eggsy telling him to stop by and grab Jason on his way to the meeting hall then sent a notice to the nursery that Eggsy would be coming when he got Daisy settled with Teddy.

“We’ll get him settled again; babies always react weird to change.”

Merlin shrugged, squaring his shoulders and straightening his back as a couple agents came into the meeting hall; needing to seem like he wasn’t suffering internally still. He was sure Harry saw it but he could fake it for everyone else.

Finally, when Eggsy came in last, carrying a thankfully calmer Jason on his hip, Harry could address the room; though he tried not to be obviously jealous that Eggsy got to hold and play with Jason while he had the men’s attention.

“Sir, where’s John?” the new Percival asked. “Nobody’s seen him since Sunday afternoon.”

“He’s no longer under our employ and there will be no more questions or discussions about him.” Merlin grumbled before Harry could speak up.

“What happened?”

Merlin huffed at him. “I said no more questions!”

“His whereabouts are no longer our concern, as long as he doesn’t pose a threat to Kingsman,” Harry put in coolly, not missing Merlin’s snarl. “Now, your Bolivia reports, please gentlemen.”

Merlin stood, collecting Jason from Eggsy and left the meeting hall. Obviously, he wasn’t quite ready to return to his duties yet. Harry sighed and sent Eggsy along after him, if anything to offer help with Jason until he was free.

Eggsy caught up with Merlin, hearing Jason fussing again, following him into his office. “Come on, let’s have him then; I almost had him sleepin’.”

Merlin just groaned tiredly and passed Jason back to him, plopping down in his chair with a sigh. Eggsy had Jason calmed easily and settling to fall asleep, pacing the room with him and rocking him gently.

Thankfully, Jason slept afer just a few minutes and didn’t wake when Eggsy laid him down on the couch, bundling him. Eggsy put on a smile as he stood and rounded the desk to sit close to Merlin, taking his hand and rubbing Merlin’s wrist soothingly.

“I know,” Merlin huffed. “Thought I could handle it.”

He sat up again, running a hand down his face, and tugged on Eggsy’s hand until Eggsy settled in his lap; wrapping his arms loose around the younger man. Eggsy made himself comfortable, nuzzling on Merlin’s chin.

“Feel better now, Uncle?”

Merlin huffed a laugh. “Yes, thank you, boy,” he replied, tucking Eggsy under his chin.

It wasn’t the same feeling Eggsy got when Harry gave him any kind of praise; but Merlin’s still made Eggsy smile and feel warm. He was determined to help Merlin get past his heartache any way he could.

He had a few ideas he would need to discuss with Harry first though.

###########

When Eggsy had come to Harry with his request to welcome Merlin into their relationship, Harry thought he had gone insane. He was sure Merlin would never want another open arrangement, but after Eggsy sat both men down and explained it wouldn’t be an open relationship. They would be together and faithful to the three of them exclusively.

Harry agreed but still wanted Eggsy to keep up his nights at the club; Eggsy brought in more money and info than any of the other agents working the crowds. Merlin agreed to try but couldn’t promise that he would be hopeful for himself.

So, Merlin gave up his bedroom and moved into Harry and Eggsy’s; setting up a nursery to be made up for Jason close to Daisy’s room. Harry had their hidden closet extended to fit Merlin’s considerably condensed collection, and added items the three of them picked out together; Eggsy’s tails and other plugs needed replacing so Harry didn’t fuss adding Merlin’s cart to his online.

Eggsy lounged with Merlin and Harry at the club, enjoying the way Merlin pet on his head and Harry’s hand stroking on his lace covered groin.

The crowd gathered around waiting for their turn with Eggsy, all the eyes watching him hungrily had him giddy and wanting to squirm; but for now, he would stay with his Doms.

“So, where is Joseph?” Merlin asked, looking at this watch. “The wolves are circling impatient.”

Harry shrugged, checking his burner phone for messages; quirking a brow when he saw more than he knew about between Joseph and Eggsy in their connected thread. It seemed that Joseph greeted Eggsy every morning with a picture request, which Eggsy smartly denied every time, and a few asking for a more private meeting.

“He says he’ll be here by eleven,” he told Merlin, snorting when Thomas asked again for a one on one appointment.

 _‘Joseph…’_ Harry sent to their thread, hoping his unsaid threat was clear.

Eggsy’s giggle let him know that Joseph would be stupid to miss his intent.

_‘I told you, Daddy will see all that. He won’t let me do one on one ‘cause it’s really not safe.’_

_‘Sorry, Sir,’_ Joseph replied hastily. _‘I’ll be right in, eleven exact. I’m in traffic.’_

 _‘You better be sorry,’_ Harry sent then put the phone away, reaching for Eggsy’s groin again. “Kitten, be a good boy and offer for the men. I need to have a conversation with Master Joseph before I let him have you. Again.”

Eggsy smiled and slinked off their laps and down onto the floor on his hands and knees; turning and raising his ass up at the group watching, waggling his tail invitingly. He let out a little giggle when the largest of the men stepped up first, crouching beside Harry to make his offer and get approval.

Merlin let out a soft huff, watching Eggsy. “So, you have absolutely no jealousy at all watching him getting stuffed by so many men?”

Harry chuckled and shook his head, slouching comfortably. “I’m quite selfish of the money honestly. And, his libido is exhausting sometimes. It’s nice to give my prick a rest and him still be satisfied and sated.”

“And if we three work out longer than a month?”

“We’re older and wiser now, my dear Hamish. We’ll be fine, I promise.”

Merlin sighed but nodded, reaching and taking Harry’s offered hand; squirming to get comfortable to watch Eggsy.


	20. Chapter 20

Eggsy woke feeling like an elephant took up residence on his chest. He let out a groan and hacked a cough that sounded like it came deep from his toes, getting Harry and Merlin’s attention quickly. Harry hurried from the walk-in closet frightened by the noise, only half dressed in just his button up and boxers, seeing that Merlin was waking Eggsy and helping him sit up.

“Was that you, my baby boy?” Harry asked, taking hold of Eggsy’s chin carefully and tilting his head to look at him; feeling for swelling in his throat. He felt fever on his boy’s face.

“I’ll call Pam,” Merlin told him, reaching for the phone on the nightstand.

Eggsy huffed at them, whining as he tried to pull the blankets up over his head.

“Come on, Pam said to bring him down when he first shows sickness.” Harry told Merlin.

“I’m fine’d,” Eggsy muttered, unable to prevent Harry from picking him up.

“Fine doesn’t have a D at the end, my dear Monica.” Merlin joked, smiling when Eggsy snorted a weak laugh.

Harry carried Eggsy to Medical, glad that Merlin could still take command of a room simply walking in; he felt like he couldn’t form a coherent thought at the moment. Eggsy coughed again as Harry put him down on a bed, groaning in pain and frustration.

He reached and caught Harry’s hand when he realized Harry was stepping back out of the way. “No, stay,” he groaned out sounding stuffed everywhere.

“You’re fine, Harry,” Pamela told him as she wedged in to check Eggsy’s vitals and get a nasal swab.

Eggsy pulled away from the stink of the swab, huffing. Harry held Eggsy’s head down and still; letting Pamela get the swabs in and out quickly so she could get them sent to the labs.

After the quick initial exams, Pamela was gone again to get the tests done. Eggsy huffed and went limp on the bed, pouting at Harry. Harry smiled fondly and got up beside him, tucking him into his arms close.

Eggsy saw Merlin sitting in a chair at the bedside and reached for his hand, wanting him close as well. Merlin smiled and took his hand, scooting the chair closer to the bedside.

“How long have you been feeling ill?”

Eggsy shrugged, huffing quietly. “Hit me soon as I woke; took a breath and couldn’t breathe.”

“I’ve already informed Liam to keep the little ones today. I believe we’ll be too busy down here with you ‘cause we both know Harry won’t leave your side and you’ll still need help.”

Eggsy nodded, turning onto his side; tucking Harry close against his back; shivering. Merlin covered the two then stood to find a couple extra warmed blankets. Eggsy whined and shivered, putting Harry’s arm up to cover his eyes against the bright lights of the room.

“Daddy, stay with me,” he mumbled. “Please?”

Harry smiled, nuzzling on Eggsy’s warm neck. “I won’t go anywhere my sweet boy.”

Merlin came back and helped Harry bundle Eggsy in the blankets from the warming cabinet then settled himself back in the little chair, taking Eggsy’s hand again.

After a while Pamela came back and put an oxygen mask on Eggsy, irritating him. “It’s just a precaution right now, your blood ox was low on the read-out.” Eggsy just rolled his eyes and surrendered, unable to pull up the energy to argue.

“And the other tests?” Harry asked sounding like he was nearly sleeping again.

Pamela shook her head. “Still waiting for results; it’s not the known strains of flu or a sinus infection. I’d like to get chest x-rays if we can’t determine anything.”

Harry sighed and nodded. “Dim the lights, will you?” he asked. “I’m sure the bright isn’t helping him feel any better.”

“Yeah, I know the drill,” she told him as she started for the door; dimming the lights low before stepping out to the hallway and shutting the door.

###########

Eggsy hated getting sick; his immune system was weak from medical neglect in his childhood. Every year he could count on getting pneumonia, bronchitis, and the flu. Even if he got the proper flu and pneumonia vaccine, which Harry made him do, he still got both.

He wouldn’t get as sick as he would without, but he still couldn’t fight the sicknesses.

After another harsh bark of a cough woke Eggsy, Harry and Merlin worked together to readjust him on the bed and make sure he had a drink of water when he was settled against Harry again.

Merlin sat on the bedside and started patting Eggsy’s back firmly knowing it would help break up the phlegm in his chest and make him have to cough it up. Eggsy coughed loud, groaning and almost gagging as Harry helped him spit in a trash can, groaning when Merlin’s hand was still.

Bronchitis sucked and Eggsy was miserable.

“Fuckin’ hell,” he grumbled into Harry’s shoulder, shivering and snuggling close; sighing when he felt Merlin’s hand now rubbing on his back slowly, arching slightly into the soft touch.

“I know, my baby boy.” Harry sighed, tugging absently on Eggsy’s hair hoping to put him down so he could rest peacefully.

Eggsy let out a frustrated huff, squirming. “Goddamn my knees hurt like fuck.”

“Back or front?” Merlin asked, scooting down closer to Eggsy’s knees; reaching under the small hill of blankets to rub on him.

“Both.” Eggsy mumbled, grunting as he forced his knees straight. “Just hurts so fuckin’ bad.”

Harry sighed and shifted to stroke on Eggsy’s neck, smiling when Eggsy’s eyes turned soft again as Harry rubbed along his collar.

After a while of lying quietly and surrendering to his Doms’ hands, Eggsy nearly was down in the peaceful fuzziness. He couldn’t fall asleep though, too focused on the pain and discomfort he felt everywhere.

Pamela came back in to check on him, sighing when she saw that Harry still hadn’t gone after a pair of pants for himself. He at least took off his button up and laid with Eggsy in his underwear and a tank shirt, but he still hadn’t left his boy.

“So, I’m assuming you’ve been elected as the mother hen this time, Merlin?” she teased playfully as she checked the readouts from the machines connected to Eggsy.

Merlin huffed a soft laugh. “Well, you know Harry won’t go too far from his boy. Gotta stay and protect him and all that.”

“How do you want to handle meals then, Harry?” she asked, feeling Eggsy’s feverish forehead. “He’ll need more than liquids.”

Harry shrugged, tugging Eggsy closer out of her touch. “Easy foods, nothing too heavy; it’ll just make him sick since he’s having trouble swallowing. Nothing too acidic like pop or juice. Broth on every tray, warm enough to stay a while but not hot enough to burn him. Tea with honey only.”

Eggsy huffed a quiet laugh and smiled against Harry’s shoulder, nuzzling on him gently. He always enjoyed when Harry took control and took care of him. 

Pamela nodded, giving Harry’s arm a soft pat. “You’re going to put on pants before you have him out walking my halls.”

“Yes, mother dear,” he replied smiling into Eggsy’s hair, earning a soft swat before Pamela left the room to let Eggsy rest.

Eggsy let out another groan and buried his head in the blankets again, shivering and snuggling to Harry’s warmth, closing his eyes hoping to sleep for a little while longer before he started coughing again.

##############

Having bronchitis sucked. But, having seasonal allergies attacking on top of bronchitis, Eggsy was suffering. Every sneeze could be heard far down the halls of the medical wards, and sneezes always triggered coughing.

Coughing triggered more pain for Eggsy, making him all the more miserable.

Harry led Eggsy back into his medical room and back up into bed, bundling him warmly back into the blankets. Eggsy groaned and tugged on Harry until he laid down and held him again.

“What can I do, my sweet boy?” Harry asked, rubbing a hand over Eggsy from shoulder to hip.

Eggsy shrugged, burrowing his face in the blankets. “Just hold me; need cuddles.”

Harry smiled and kissed on Eggsy’s head; nuzzling him gently. Eggsy settled again, exhausted after having to walk the halls, tucking Harry’s arms tight around him and holding onto Harry’s hands against his chest, tucking his chilly nose in Harry’s fingers.

A few hours passed with Eggsy resting somewhat peacefully before Merlin came back to spend some time with the two; he had to keep up his duties but had promised Eggsy he would come in every so often. He settled in his usual little chair with his tablet and laptop, setting up on a little tray he had brought down, then reached to look under the blankets at Eggsy; needing to see he was peaceful before he could let himself relax.

Harry stirred awake, sighing when he saw Merlin sitting down again; reaching for Merlin’s offered hand and squeezing firm for a moment.

“Pam’s working on getting him some allergy medicine so he’ll at least feel better on that road,” Merlin told Harry, rubbing his thumb on Harry’s knuckles. “Says he keeps startling the nurses when he sneezes like a banshee.”

“How’s Flower behaving?”

Merlin sighed quietly and nodded. “Her dust allergy is acting up so I have housekeeping doing a more through cleaning all over. She’s got her meds but still; both of them sickly at the same time, it’s going to be stressful.”

Harry groaned softly, pecking on Eggsy’s head again. “They should be dusting every week. She can’t handle when it builds up for three weeks.”

“I’ll take care of that, don’t worry. You’re needed more with the boy and everyone knows how it’s gonna be until he’s better. If I wasn’t so accustomed to him clinging to you when he feels like shit, I’d be a little green right now.”

“He really does love you though; in so many ways. You’re one of the very few he’ll actually go out of his way to respect. I’m sure if I wasn’t available, he’d turn to you.”

That made Merlin smile warmly. He leaned up and pecked Eggsy’s forehead gently, stroking his temple with his free hand. “I’d hope so; he really does make me feel better when he’s around, and he’s never objected to being cuddled. I’m a hard arse, but he’s shown me it’s alright to be a little bit of a softie.”

Harry nodded, tightening his hold again when Eggsy squirmed in his sleep; shushing him gently until he was still and soft again, snoring quietly. Merlin gave his head another soft peck before he turned to resume his busy work to let Eggsy rest and recover.


	21. Chapter 21

Eggsy was released after just a few days, but Pamela ordered him to rest until he was completely over the bronchitis. Harry brought him back to their room, insisting on carrying him.

Eggsy barely noticed that the room had been extended into the neighboring room; giving them a den area with a couch and two loungers; matching Harry’s lounger at the club. He stirred a little more when Harry put him on the couch though, sitting up to look around the new den.

“Wait, where’d this come from?” he asked, snuggling in the blanket Harry bundled around him.

Harry shrugged, smiling as he puffed up the pillow behind Eggsy’s head to sit him up a little bit more. “Merlin insisted we need a separate space for relaxing; I think it’s easier on him to lounge out of bed. For now, you’ll relax here but when you’re better; you’re to kneel or sit for one of us. I’ll let you choose whichever for me, but I’m sure Merlin will appreciate if you’re kneeling for him. We’ll discuss more when you’ve recovered though so I want you to lie here and take things easy, alright?”

Eggsy sighed quietly, nodding. “Yes, Daddy,” he replied, burrowing into the blankets.

Harry smiled, turning when he heard the bedroom door open and saw Merlin coming in with a shopping bag; reaching to pet on Eggsy’s head. Merlin came into the den, sitting on the arm of the couch near Eggsy’s head.

“Bought you a few gifts to help you get better,” he announced, reaching into the bag and taking out a little stuffed cat, smiling when Eggsy snickered and hugged it close to his chest with a happy little noise. “Wait, you actually like stuffies?”

Eggsy shrugged, nuzzling the soft toy. “It’s cushy and cats are my weakness. But this is just between us three; Flower doesn’t even know how much I wanna snag a few of hers to snuggle with.”

Harry and Merlin both looked relieved, huffing softly at each other. “We were worried that you’d think we were babying you. I’ve wanted to start a little collection of stuffies for you for a while now; Hamish was just brave enough to actually go out and look at some.”

“If it’s fluffy, it’s definitely good; doesn’t even matter what kinda animal it is long as it’s soft. I was afraid to bring it up ‘cause you know, bein’ a guy and all. We’re not supposed to like this stuff. But, the line for cutesy is stuffies; I don’t want this to turn into some age kink thing, at all.”

The other two groaned and Harry sneered. “Definitely not that far. No.”

Merlin nodded, shuddering. “Absolutely not. Gross.”

“Alright, someone’s gotta come cuddle with me now; I gotta snuggle.”

Harry stood. “Hamish, I believe you’ve got cuddle duty to catch up on. I need a shower before I give any more cuddles.” He bent and kissed Eggsy’s head as they situated together on the couch.

Merlin sat instead of trying to lie with Eggsy, not wanting his prosthetics to make Eggsy more uncomfortable; sigh as Harry settled Eggsy with his head on his lap on a pillow.

“I’ll call and have supper sent up when I get out of the shower, be good baby boy; let Uncle take care of you.”

He turned and crossed through to the bathroom as Merlin picked up the remote to find something Eggsy would enjoy watching. Eggsy smiled behind the stuffed cat, giving Merlin’s hand a little nuzzle as he reached for his head.

“Thank you for my cat, Uncle. It’s so soft and cuddly. I really like it.”

Merlin smiled, petting Eggsy’s head slowly. “If you’d like, I’ll talk to Harry about bringing you out to pick up a couple more. Good boy like you deserves cute stuffies.”

“I dunno, three grown men picking out stuffies in a toy store; that’s gotta look really creepy. Can we do it online instead?”

“Yeah, online might be better. I didn’t think how it’d look; I told the clerk I was buying for the little ones. I mean, I did get something for them, but it was mostly you I was thinkin’ about.”

Eggsy smiled, nuzzling Merlin’s arm; sighing peacefully as he settled. Merlin tangled his fingers in Eggsy’s hair, slouching a little bit under him to sit comfortably without moving him and closing his eyes.

When Harry came back from showering dressed in just a pair of soft pajama pants, he joined Merlin on the couch; lifting Eggsy’s legs to hold his feet in his lap and rub on his legs for a while.

After a while of lying peacefully with his Doms; Eggsy dozed off in their laps still clutching his stuffed cat under his chin, reminding Harry of the scared young man he met years ago at the police station in London.

“I’d really like if you two could bond more,” Harry spoke up. “I’ll take care of your physical needs; but he’s better with you emotionally than I’ll ever be. He still thinks the world of you.”

“I’ll honestly try, but you know it’ll be a struggle with me to accept anything good.”

Harry reached and took Merlin’s hand, giving him a slight smile. “I’m always up for a challenge, you should know that.”

Merlin just smiled and shook his head fondly, squirming slightly to get comfortable again; his prosthetics becoming irritating and making him sore. Harry eased out from under Eggsy and crouched to help Merlin take them off; having to rouse Eggsy to sit up so Merlin could take off his trousers.

Neither could keep from smiling at Eggsy’s sleepy face and ruffled pillow hair. Harry gave him a kiss before settling him back down in Merlin’s lap after setting aside the prosthetics and pants, making sure Merlin was comfortable before he took his seat again and picked up his phone to order dinner.

Eggsy turned around and pressed his face into Merlin’s stomach, still cuddling and nuzzling the cat in his arm.

############

Eggsy recovered almost totally after another slow week of being cuddled and snugged with Harry and Merlin, finally well enough to come back to the table and attend meetings.

But for now, he and Merlin were huddled over Merlin’s laptop ordering everything needed for Jason’s first birthday. Merlin insisted on not having a huge party for a one year old but he still wanted his son to have fun.

“I really wouldn’t recommend a clown for a toddler. Lotsa people hate clowns now anyways. And really, don’t do a petting zoo. They’re always horrible and the animals just suffer.”

Merlin nodded, rubbing on Eggsy’s neck absently as he knelt down beside his chair in his office. “And they always stink.”

“Face painters are cool; but you gotta make sure they wash their hands and shit. I remember one when I was little whose hands reeked like a sewer.”

“No face touchers; that’s how germs are spread. We’ll go with the magician and the stage performers.”

Eggsy smiled, arching slightly when Merlin gave his hair a light tug; straightening when the door opened and Harry came into Merlin’s office, sitting with a huff. He frowned worriedly up at Merlin before turning and crawling over to Harry, nuzzling his way between Harry’s knees and rubbing his cheek on Harry’s thigh slowly.

“What’s wrong, Daddy?” he asked, reaching and rubbing Harry’s calves.

Harry sighed and shook his head, reaching to pet on Eggsy’s head; tugging on his hair. “Gershwin fell. I missed another grenade. Couldn’t warn him in time.”

Merlin stood and rounded to Harry, taking his hand and getting him and Eggsy to stand up and go with him. Eggsy hugged himself to Harry, knowing he always felt guilty about losing any of his agents and would need him close.

Merlin led them to their room, sitting Harry on the side of the bed to help him undress while Eggsy went to make drinks; settling Harry in the middle spot against the headboard before undressing himself to get in with him.

“Want to talk about it, Harry?” he asked as Eggsy joined them.

“No,” Harry mumbled, shaking his head and lifting his arm to rest around Eggsy. “I’m fine.”

Merlin and Eggsy both snorted at him but neither called him out on his lie; instead they snuggled close and held onto him. They both knew Harry would go to the appropriate therapy he would need, but for now, he just needed them close.


	22. Chapter 22

On a sunny, warm Saturday Eggsy and everyone gathered with Merlin for Jason’s first birthday party at a local park. Merlin hired a couple magicians and other child friendly performers wanting the agents with older children to bring them along and have fun.

Eggsy spent time playing with Daisy, helping her at the little crafts table and watching a few magic tricks with her.

But she soon went off to play with a group of children so Eggsy strolled around the park until he found Harry and Merlin under a shady pavilion with Jason and a few of the parents trying to escape the heat.

Grinning, Eggsy stepped up behind Harry, stroking his back slowly; feeling Harry tense for just a moment before recognizing Eggsy’s touch and relaxing. Harry smiled and grabbed Eggsy’s wrists, putting Eggsy’s arms over his shoulders.

“Kids are going mental for the acrobat stuff; Daisy did the trapeze thing four times now.”

“Should we put her in gymnastics then?” Harry asked leaning back slightly to look up at him. 

Eggsy shrugged. “I mean, we can ask, but let’s not force her if she doesn’t end up liking it a lot.”

Harry smiled and kissed Eggsy’s wrist, giving his attention back to Jason and Merlin when Jason squealed at him; startled to see the baby holding a large lizard in his hands. But then he saw that Merlin also had hold of it and calmed again with a soft huff; hearing Eggsy snicker quietly at him.

After a few more squeals and a bit of a struggle, Merlin had the lizard free of his son’s grasp and passed back to its owner. Jason squealed in protest loud, the sound echoing around the pavilion. When he wasn’t given back the lizard Jason cried and thrashed in Merlin’s lap.

“And there’s our cue to go,” Merlin sighed as he stood, grabbing Jason’s diaper bag and slinging it over his shoulder; grabbing the stroller to push it. Harry stood to go with him and Eggsy followed after Harry; sending a text to Liam letting him know they were leaving and it was alright for Daisy to stay and play with the other kids.

At the car, Merlin gave Jason to Harry to put in the car so he could put the stroller in the trunk; huffing when he heard Jason quieting for Harry.

“Duff?” a voice came from behind Merlin; making him stop cold and drop the stroller. Harry stood straight, glaring when he saw Tequila. He rounded to Merlin, ready to punch Tequila.

“What do you want?” Merlin asked fidgeting and taking a step back closer to Harry. 

“I got a gift for Jase.” He held out a little gift bag with baby blue tissue paper sticking out. “I was gonna leave it at the car but you came up before I got here.”

Merlin crossed his arms, not making any attempt to grab the bag; clenching his jaw shut tight.

“You really shouldn’t have,” Eggsy spoke up, putting the stroller in the trunk as Harry herded Merlin into the car. “He’s trying to move on, you should too.”

He grinned smartly at Tequila then got in the driver seat to take everyone back home; hearing Harry comforting Merlin in the back seat, holding him tucked to his side.

“I’ll be fine,” Merlin grumped at Harry, bent over his lap and holding his head in his hands. “I just didn’t expect to see him.”

Eggsy looked at the rearview mirror, huffing when he saw Tequila in a car behind them; angrier when he recognized the man from the beach who John disappeared with. He huffed and pulled off to the side of the parking lot, out of the way of traffic coming to and leaving the park, getting out to confront Tequila. Tequila got out of the car holding the gift bag again.

“I think we’ve made it quite clear, fuck off John.”

Tequila snorted at him. “I’d like to hear it from him.”

Eggsy sighed slowly, running a hand down his face, and shook his head; signaling to the agent approaching behind Tequila to ready himself for a scuffle. “Yeah well you lost that privilege when you ran of with that little fucker you got in your car now and not letting your partner know anything.”

He started to speak, but Eggsy cut him off angrily. “You know, he thought we’d find you dead somewhere. Damn near crushed him. Me’n Harry stayed up at night with him on Harry’s shoulder cryin’ his eyes out. You should know that Merlin hardly _ever_ shows any sadness. Harry says he didn’t even react when he was told his mother had been murdered and tossed in a sewer ditch. But he loved you so much; cared so much for your sorry arse; that he abandoned his walls and his trainin’ to grieve for you.”

“So, the night I left was his way of showing me he cared at all?”

“That was your punishment for breaking your agreement with him that you’d let him know who you wanted to go off with. Because you just up and walked away. I mean, you wasn’t gonna last long after you met the guy obviously, since he’s here with you now and you’re still fuckin’ him. You lied about caring for Merlin and hurt him, just like all the others. You’re just fuckin’ lucky me’n Harry have promised we won’t kill you when we see you out and about. I’m havin’ a real hard time not fuckin’ stabbin’ you right now, only reason I haven’t is ‘cause I promised him and I try to keep my promises to people.”

Tequila grunted when he was grabbed from behind, he hadn’t heard or seen the agent sneaking up behind him; groaning as he was slammed hard down onto the asphalt parking lot surface.

“Now don’t go killin’ him, Lancelot; just let me get Merlin away. Make sure it’ll be hard for him to follow us.” Eggsy told Lancelot, smiling when the other man pinned Tequila down on the hot asphalt; shoving his face against the ground and giving a couple painful rubs.

“I’ll get him taken care of, don’t worry.”

Eggsy got back into the car, blowing out a breath to calm himself; driving away again, quickly but taking care to drive safely with Jason in the back seat. He glanced back at his passengers, seeing Merlin held close in Harry’s arms now and again devastated; even without tears flowing, Eggsy could see it clearly on Merlin’s aged face.

The drive home was silent, aside from Harry’s occasional soft tone speaking to Merlin quietly to soothe him. Eggsy got them home safely; grabbing the stroller and other items out of the trunk that Merlin had brought along, not knowing what exactly Jason would need for the day. 

While he took the bigger items to Jason’s nursery to put away, Harry took Merlin and Jason to their room. Merlin sat to undress and disconnect his prosthetics, feeling more exhausted than he had in a while, stripping down to his underwear then getting himself into his wheelchair so he could go to the bathroom for a shower.

When he tried to transfer himself from his wheelchair over to his shower chair, he let out a huff; unable to lift himself. “Harry,” he called, sounding overly exhausted. “Need a hand right quick.”

Harry put Jason in his little walker after a diaper change and went to the bathroom; seeing Merlin looking almost surrendered, still obviously devastated. “Do you need help washing as well?” he asked, helping Merlin take off his underwear and lifting him over into the shower stall; taking down the detachable showerhead for him.

“I probably got it, but might have trouble lifting myself to get under everywhere.”

Harry smiled and started rolling up his sleeves, hearing Eggsy come into the room and a happy squeal from Jason. He stepped to the door to speak to Eggsy, snicking a laugh when he saw Eggsy had picked Jason up and was holding him while pacing the room.

“See if you can get him down for a nap; I’m in here with Hamish while he showers,” he told him, crossing to the dresser to get clean pajamas for Merlin.

Eggsy nodded, pecking on Jason’s head. “Want him to nap in here?”

“He needs to be used to his crib at some point.”

“Yeah, alright,” he replied, picking up Jason’s pacifier off the end of the bed. Harry nodded then returned to the bathroom to help Merlin.

Thankfully Jason was easy to put to sleep and he didn’t wake when Eggsy took him to his nursery across the hallway and laid him down in his crib. Eggsy made sure the baby monitor was on and working before slipping out of the nursery quietly; shutting the door softly behind him and going back to Harry and Merlin.

Letting out a sigh, Eggsy started to undress so he could put on something so he could lounge comfortably; hearing Harry and Merlin in the den. He changed into a pair of soft pajama pants then went to the den, leaning in the doorway and watching as Harry helped Merlin get comfortable on his lounger; propping his knees with a soft pillow.

“So, who wants me?” he asked, standing straight as Harry finished.

Merlin beckoned him over tiredly. “Come here, kitten,” he mumbled, already falling asleep. “Just ‘til I’m out. Let me pet on you a while.”

Eggsy went to his knees on his cushion, putting his head on Merlin’s stomach and snuggling close; sighing when Merlin pet his head slowly and tugged gently on his hair.

“I’m going to shower, baby boy. When Uncle falls asleep, I want you sitting and waiting for me.”

Eggsy nodded, closing his eyes; hoping that if he was peaceful it would help soothe Merlin. Harry gave his back a slow rub before turning and crossing back to take a shower.

By the time Eggsy heard the shower shut off, Merlin was snoring softly and his hand limp again. He eased himself out from under Merlin’s hand, settling his arm down gently, then crawled over to his pillow settled in front of Harry’s lounger. He worked a kink out of his back as he sat to wait for his Daddy, making himself comfortable knowing Harry would want that.

Harry stepped out of the bathroom and saw Eggsy settling through the den doorway. The obedience made him smile as he crossed to the mini fridge to make a drink for himself and Eggsy before going to the den.

“Good boy,” he praised, one hand stroking on Eggsy’s cheek as he set the drinks on the side table. He folded down with a sigh, reaching to caress along Eggsy’s chin; turning him to look up at him. “Are you comfortable sitting, baby boy?”

Eggsy nodded, nuzzling on Harry’s wrist; shifting his hips to not hold so much of his weight. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy,” he repeated. “You may watch television, but not too loud please; I’ll probably fall asleep as well. If you get hungry, get something to eat; if Uncle wakes and calls on you, go to him. Otherwise I want you here beside me.”

“Yes, Daddy,” he said again with another nod. Eggsy took the remote and turned on the tv; already turning down the volume, putting his head on Harry’s hip while Harry played with his hair falling asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Eggsy enjoyed having a few weeks of being able to relax, but he was ready to get back to work. He accepted a mission when Harry was assigned, having begged Merlin to find him a spot to be able to go with Harry.

As always, packing for a mission away sucked; but this time knowing he and Harry would be together helped. And, since the target was involved in underground sexual slavery, they were packing a few of their toys and Eggsy’s costumes so they would easily fit in with the crowds.

While packing from their closet, Merlin came in with another shopping bag; this one black and cheap plastic. Harry looked up when he sat on the end of the bed with a sigh. 

“Off to the shops to get yourself something to keep entertained while we’re gone?” Harry teased, cleaning their paddles and making sure Eggsy’s tails would travel well.

“Actually, it’s for you two; you’ll need it. I was reading over the required attire for Subs during the meeting tomorrow night.”

Harry quirked a brow at him, seeing Eggsy tense on his knees at his feet; busy making sure his corsets and other lingerie was packed properly. 

Merlin sighed and pulled a leather leash out of the bag, sighing when Eggsy recoiled away from Harry.

“I ain’t wearin’ a leash; I ain’t a dog.”

Harry shook his head, reaching and pulling Eggsy close again; tucking him securely between his knees. “ _Absolutely not_ ,” he told Merlin, tone firm. “How did you miss it when you first got the information?”

“Look, we’re going to have to play by their rules just long enough to get you inside the property. He isn’t going to be led around like a show dog and you can keep it discreetly unclicked as long as he’s close enough to make it look like it’s clicked. Only time he’ll have it on is getting through the door and getting you in a seat. You don’t even have to keep a firm grip on it.”

“No.” Eggsy told them sternly, a little bit of a growl in his tone, glaring up at Merlin; clutching Harry’s pants tight in his fist.

Harry sighed, tugging gently on Eggsy’s hair. “I have to agree with him this time, Hamish. I’ve sworn many times that I’ll never let him be treated like a dog. Absolutely no leashes or forcing him to act like any animal.”

“I mean, we’ve been callin’ him kitten and he’s gone around like a lap cat for both of us; how’s this different?”

“Because I get to choose that and I do not behave like a cat just ‘cause I like my head scratched. I like that ‘cause my dad would put me to sleep when I had a bad dream scratching my head like you two do.”

“And that’s just a cute name that I said first without thinking and he didn’t tell me to stop so we kept it up. He doesn’t object to you doing it because he respects and trusts you; and he’s taken it as an endearment from you.”

Merlin shook his head, frowning slightly. “We don’t have a choice if we want this information to take them down. If you can’t, I’ll have to take him and do it myself.”

Harry bit back a snarl as he bristled, back straightening and grip on Eggsy’s hair tightening a moment before he released not wanting to hurt him.

“See, I’ve made no such promise of not leashing him; I simply agreed to not whip on him like I did with John. We need to get this organization taken down. If you can’t do it, I need to know.”

Harry tried not to tense when Merlin gave his leg an almost snide pat as he stood; leaving the leash on the bed and walking away. He let out a growl and pulled Eggsy up to hug him close.

“No,” Eggsy told him, trying to keep from trembling; gripping Harry’s sleeves tight. “I ain’t bein’ led around like a goddamn dog, Harry. If he tries, I swear I will fight him the whole way.”

Harry nodded, holding Eggsy’s face. “I’ll probably never say this again; but I want you to be disobedient with him. To an extent, don’t do anything that will piss him off or affect the mission. If he does anything against our agreement, I’ll take care of him in the sparring ring when you get back.”

Eggsy groaned, sitting back on his heels. “Alright, but I ain’t puttin’ a goddamn leash on your collar. If he wants me to have a leash, he needs his own collar. And I’ll only be wearing his when I’m on a mission with him and it’s needed. And, he doesn’t get me in my costumes with this.”

He turned to start taking his corsets and costumes out of his bag, grumbling.

“So, what will you wear for him then?” Harry asked smiling.

He shook his head, huffing as he stood to put the lingerie away. “I got those chaps and that pouch G-string I ain’t worn for you; that can be his getup.”

Harry nodded as he stood, crossing to Eggsy and taking him into his arms close; sighing softly. “Just do a good job for me, my sweet boy. Get the job done and get home safe.”

“Just go tell him our terms before I chicken out completely.”

Harry gave him a soft kiss before leaving to find Merlin, heckles still raised and on defense; grumbling quietly to himself.

Eggsy started unpacking Harry’s bag and putting everything away again; taking the toys that were strictly theirs out of the bag as well. Merlin wasn’t permitted to touch the paddles and floggers or use them on Eggsy; he would be too rough.

After everything was put away or repacked, Eggsy took off his shoes and slid into bed, taking Harry’s pillow and hugging it tight; nuzzling his face in the fluffy material, sighing slowly.

#######

Eggsy sat in a dark limo beside Merlin; squirming in the hot leather chaps and the leather against his nearly bare ass from the seat. And partially to work up Merlin’s annoyance, being defiant like Harry ordered.

He was just glad he put plenty of powder on his legs before putting the chaps on; he didn’t want to chafe but if he did have a little bit of a rash when he got home, he knew Harry would spend more time pampering him.

“Come along, stay on your feet until we’re settled; then kneel. They don’t offer pillows, so be ready for that. Don’t pull away too far, you won’t notice the leash.”

Eggsy grunted but followed Merlin when the limo stopped and the door opened.

“Keep glaring, someone’ll come and smack it off you.”

Eggsy steeled his expression to stony neutral, following Merlin into an enormous mansion and down into a hidden bunker. Merlin was led to a plush chair and invited to sit; Eggsy went to his knees on the cold concrete floor, fidgeting to get as comfortable as possible.

“Don’t fret, my baby boy,” Harry told him through the comm in his ear; soothing Eggsy just a little bit. “I’ll take care of any discomfort you have when you’re home safe.”

Merlin huffed at them, giving the leash a warning tug; reminding Eggsy he needed to pay attention to the room and not Harry distracting him from the mission. Eggsy growled quietly, baring his teeth for a moment as an older man stepped up to address the crowd.


	24. Chapter 24

Merlin and Eggsy followed their host to a small room, going farther into the bunker than they had the first night of their arrival. Merlin was suspicious more after the host expressed a little too much interest in his prosthetics and all of his questions were about them instead of his supposed offering of Eggsy to him.

He was on alert for an ambush, trying to scan subtly as they went along, holding the end of the leash loose on his wrist hoping Eggsy could keep with his pace so he wasn’t choked or pulled. Eggsy was busy glaring at the back of Merlin’s shoulder for being led on a leash.

“How old did you say he was?” the man asked.

“Seventeen,” Merlin replied. “In two months.” He tried not to glare when the man smiled.

“And he has no family ties?”

Merlin shook his head. “They wouldn’t miss him if he had any left anyways.”

Eggsy would have been upset if that hadn’t been true. He sighed quietly and frowned a little bit; wishing he had Harry with him.

The man led Merlin to a small room, inviting him to sit in a comfortable chair; snapping expectantly at Eggsy and pointing him to kneel as he sat in the other chair. Eggsy hesitated, looking at Merlin unsure what to do.

Merlin gave him a slight nod, sighing as Eggsy folded down to his knees for the other man. Eggsy settled, folding his hands in his lap; hearing the crackle of static as Harry came on the comms.

“Gary Unwin, you get your arse up off your knees right this moment!” Harry hissed darkly, almost seeing red when he saw his boy kneeling for a scumbag. “Merlin, you know better than to allow him to kneel for anyone else!”

Eggsy bit back a whimper, caught between obeying his Daddy and completing his mission. The man heard and reached for Eggsy’s chin, mistaking the noise for aroused nervousness.

“You have the prettiest lips, boy,” he told Eggsy, caressing his thumb over Eggsy’s bottom lip.

“Merlin, I fucking swear to God!” Harry shouted.

Eggsy grunted when he was suddenly yanked backward away from the man after Merlin snatched the leash and pulled him hard; accidentally choking him for a moment.

“I did not agree to share him yet,” Merlin hissed, tucking Eggsy between his knees and crossing one leg around him protectively. “I’m still considering your offer.”

“I was only teasing,” he smiled, adjusting his groin.

“Merlin,” Harry spoke again, tone showing his anger. “You better not let him touch him again.”

“So, what accommodations can I look forward to if I stay on here?”

He shrugged, looking Eggsy over slowly making him more uncomfortable and scoot closer to Merlin for protection. “Free reign on the stock here any time you’d like, and if you like virgins; I can arrange to have plenty.”

Merlin almost sneered but an unexpected alarm rang out. The man got to his feet and took off running; Eggsy growled and ran after him, catching him not far from the door and tackling him down hard, pinning him to let Merlin get to his feet and catch up

They worked together to secure the man so the police could take him. Merlin hauled him up to his feet and helped Eggsy lead him along, trying not to limp painfully. He needed to get his prosthetics off for a while and rest without them; he wasn’t used to having to wear them for two days straight.

After verifying that Eggsy and Merlin weren’t part of the sex ring, they were allowed to leave the local police station. Eggsy was glad he was given a pair of sweat pants and a too large t-shirt so he could take off the chaps he was wearing, but they wouldn’t give him any shoes. He didn’t care much; their car wasn’t too far away and he was more concerned about Merlin limping so much and sounding exhausted. 

He put Merlin’s arm over his shoulder and tucked him close; helping support his weight. “I think you’ll need a good pampering more than I will when we get home.”

Merlin groaned at him, huffing. “Harry knows if he tries, I’ll kick him. I don’t do that gushy shit.”

Eggsy smiled, flagging down their driver to come the rest of the distance when he realized Merlin couldn’t walk it. “I like it; and Harry really likes doing it. I’ll go extra time for you.”

He helped Merlin into the back of the limo, settling him and taking the prosthetics; frowning when he saw Merlin’s red and irritated skin. “You’ll need to go to Pam for sure. I woulda took them off for you when we got in that bedroom.”

Merlin shook his head, sighing as Eggsy made himself comfortable in the floor in front of the seat he lounged on; tangling his fingers in Eggsy’s hair when he laid his head down on his lap.

“Had to keep them on just in case we had to get away quick.”

Eggsy nodded, reaching up to rub on Merlin’s thigh, nuzzling him gently. “I’da carried you, Uncle. I wouldn’t leave you behind.”

He smiled tiredly, tugging gently on Eggsy’s hair. “Thank you, kitten.”

###########

Harry welcomed them home after another day, taking them to Medical knowing neither would go on their own. Other than some mission common exhaustion and a few bumps and bruises, Eggsy was fine and released with orders to rest.

Merlin was ordered bedrest being exceedingly exhausted and in too much pain. So, Harry and Eggsy made arrangements to stay with him in the little room. Pamela allowed them to pull in a cot so they could stay knowing they would find a way to get one even if she told them not to do it. Merlin slept for three days straight, requesting high level pain medications.

When he finally woke up and ate, Liam brought Jason and Daisy down to visit with them. Merlin felt better having Jason close again, and was surprised that Daisy wanted to spend so much time up beside him.

Harry lounged beside Eggsy on the double cot, Eggsy sleeping heavily tucked to his side; reading information he lifted from the police about the sex trafficking ring they attacked. He nearly lost three agents and wanted to know where things went to shit.

“You know I’m still going to murder someone for that beast touching my boy,” Harry told Merlin, seeing Jason falling asleep. “Was going to be you, but since you’re laid up and mildly injured; I’ll wait until you recover more.”

Merlin snorted a laugh and rolled his eyes. “I got him off before anything could happen; and I wouldn’t have let him get down if I even suspected that would happen.”

“I know,” Harry sighed tiredly, putting his tablet away and snuggling to Eggsy; pulling him closer. “But still; you know how I am with him. I’ll share him at the club, but that’s only because I have blood work for everyone who requests him. And, you aren’t intimate like that with him yet but you know I’ll share with you.”

Merlin nodded slightly, giving Jason up to Liam when dinner was announced; helping Daisy sit up and get down off the bed so she could go with Liam as well. He let out a tired breath and moved to lie down on his side, facing Harry and Eggsy.

“How much longer am I in this hell?”

Harry shrugged, nuzzling on Eggsy’s head. “Probably sometime tomorrow if you behave. I’ll talk to Pamela in the morning and hint that I’d like you back upstairs.”

Merlin sighed but nodded, pulling his blankets up and closing his eyes to try and rest a little while longer; glad that he had Harry so close again while he was recovering.


	25. Chapter 25

Seeing Merlin relying on his wheelchair full time again made everyone at Kingsman nervous. But, Harry and Eggsy knew he was just having a hard time recovering from his last mission and using his prosthetics hurt too much still. Eggsy made sure he did what he could to help Merlin’s pain, offering to massage his thighs and knees.

Merlin wouldn’t let him venture too far below his knees; still apprehensive about anyone touching him lower.

Harry came back to their room after a busy morning of mission assignments, letting out a soft huff as the tension eased out of his shoulders; the relaxing comfort of his familiar space calming his fraying nerves.

Taking off his suit jacket and tie, Harry draped the items over the end of the bed carefully then worked at taking off his shirt; kicking off his shoes and nudging them under the edge of the bed out of the way.

When he turned around, hearing a soft clatter in the den, he saw Eggsy in the doorway watching him. He smiled, unbuckling his belt and slipping it off; rolling it before putting it down on top of his jacket.

“Merlin’s at PT; he’ll be gone for a while.”

Harry nodded, taking off his pants and gathering the clothes to send down the laundry chute.

“Are you alright?” Eggsy asked worried about Harry’s silence. Harry nodded and beckoned him over; tucking Eggsy into his arms close; pressing his lips to Eggsy’s temple with a tired sigh. “Can I do anything for you, Daddy?” Eggsy asked nuzzling up on Harry’s chin.

“I’ll be fine, sweet boy. I’m just worried about Bolivia. It’s high risk and I don’t like sending my men off to their deaths but it feels like that’s what I’m doing.”

Eggsy straightened, shaking his head; reaching up to rub on Harry’s shoulders. “Go on and get comfortable, Daddy, and I’ll bring you a drink and a bit of food after I get dressed up for you.”

Harry huffed a soft laugh, finally giving Eggsy just a little bit of a grin. “Good boy,” he praised. “Wear something soft, let me pet on you a while.”

Eggsy snickered and stepped back to get into the closet where he kept his corsets and other lingerie. “Yes, Daddy,” he replied, already feeling fuzzy as Harry put on a pair of comfortable pajama pants and crossed to the den. Harry folded down on his lounger with a tired sigh, taking off his glasses.

After a little bit of waiting, Eggsy finally appeared in the doorway dressed in a velvet black corset with matching lace panties, fishnet stockings, and a cat ear headband. He carried a tray with a drink and a cut up sandwich for Harry.

Harry smiled, arm out beckoning Eggsy again. Eggsy smiled wide and slid to his knees beside the lounger, giving Harry the drink first; holding the tray so Harry could reach the food offering.

“Do you have a tail or what?” Harry asked eating slowly.

Eggsy shook his head, hips squirming, and put a little remote on Harry’s stomach. Harry picked it up and inspected it, grinning. It was the remote for a vibrator. Eggsy let out a soft gasp and tensed when he felt the vibrator turn on inside him, gripping the tray tighter so he wouldn’t drop it.

“Which one is it?”

“That new one that was called knotted. I couldn’t get it all the way in though.”

Harry nodded, reaching for another bite of food. “Sounds like you’re trying to stretch yourself for something.” He couldn’t help smiling when Eggsy blushed.

“Kinda,” Eggsy admitted, flicking his nose. “Uncle said he might want to help you pin me tonight.”

“Good boy,” he praised again, caressing along Eggsy’s jaw. “Maybe tonight we can finally get you stuffed properly.”

Eggsy smiled, squirming against the dildo when Harry turned it on again.

After the food and drink was gone, Eggsy took the tray and sent it down the dumbwaiter to the kitchen instead of calling someone to come collect it then went back to Harry’s side; kneeling and waiting for his next order. Harry brought Eggsy up to lie down on him, bending one knee up and pressing his thigh against the base of the dildo still inside his boy; reaching into the front of Eggsy’s panties and giving him a slow stroke.

Eggsy sighed softly when Harry moved the dildo slowly and stroked him, letting out a quiet noise. Harry’s hand disappeared out of his panties suddenly, making Eggsy whimper at the unexpected loss.

“ _Daddy_ ,” he whined, pressing down against the dildo.

With his eyes closed, Eggsy hadn’t seen that Merlin had come back and sat himself in the floor beside Harry’s lounger. He sighed as Merlin’s lubed fingers reached into his panties and wrapped around him; recognizing the difference in their touches.

“Thank you, Uncle,” he smiled, moving his hips in rhythm with Harry’s thigh moving the dildo.

“He wants to try taking both of us tonight,” Harry told Merlin, grabbing a handful of Eggsy’s ass cheek and squeezing. “Has he earned it?”

Merlin chuckled darkly, getting a little whine out of the boy between them. “He has been a good little kitten lately. So obedient and doing everything he’s been told, even when it’s out of his comfort zone.”

Harry nodded. “I’d say the fact that he was leashed without murdering either of us has earned him something special.”

Eggsy whimpered, biting back the urge to beg knowing his Doms wanted him to stay quiet and not interrupt when they were discussing things. He had to show them he could obey even if they hadn’t vocally ordered him at the specific moment; he could remember their rules and be good without being reminded.

“But he did have a sour attitude that whole time,” Merlin pointed out, tightening his grip just a fraction before loosening again. “And he was just a little defiant when we first got to the target. Had to take him by the ear to correct him.”

Eggsy let out a whine, finally remembering that he hadn’t been properly disciplined for his behavior on the mission with Merlin. He wanted to apologize but knew if he spoke, his Doms would stop and not finish with him. He bit back a loud protest when Harry straightened his leg out again and stopped fucking him with the dildo and Merlin’s hand pulled out of his panties.

“That is right,” Harry’s tone darkened just slightly, making Eggsy shiver. He sat up, nudging Eggsy to sit up off him; having the mind to steady and support him knowing Eggsy was drifting, not wanting him to fall over.

“Look at me.”

Eggsy opened his eyes slowly, revealing the glassed over look and his blown wide pupils. He was farther down than he had been in a while.

“Come on, to bed with you; you naughty thing.” Harry ordered, helping Eggsy to his feet as Merlin pulled himself back up into his wheelchair to leave the den. Harry led Eggsy to their bed, putting him in the middle where he slept.

He sat down after putting Eggsy on his back, holding Eggsy’s wrists in one hand and his chin in the other; waiting a moment to let Eggsy focus. 

“I’m going to cuff your wrists, baby boy,” he told him, caressing slowly to keep Eggsy calm. “Then me and Uncle are going to spend the rest of the day keeping you on edge; you’re not allowed to cum until _I_ tell you that you may. If you make it that far, Uncle and I will then reward you with taking you together.”

Eggsy nodded, arching up slightly. “Thank you, Daddy,” he sighed, closing his eyes again.

Merlin settled against the headboard, helping nudge and pull Eggsy to lie between his thighs; raising Eggsy’s arms up toward the headboard so Harry could cuff him, rubbing Eggsy’s forearms soothingly.

Harry worked quickly, cuffing Eggsy’s wrists; helping him take hold of the headboard as Merlin stroked him again. He smiled slightly at the sight of his boy and Merlin working together easily, bending Eggsy’s knees up so his thighs spread and he could reach the suction base of the dildo; moving it in tandem with Merlin’s wrist, pushing in on Merlin’s up stroke and pulling out on the downstroke.

The uneven rhythm would put Eggsy on edge quickly but wouldn’t let him reach orgasm.

Eggsy tensed, feeling his orgasm approaching. “Daddy, please,” he huffed, gripping the headboard tighter and tensing; clenching his eyes shut almost painfully.

“Don’t cum,” Harry replied easily, still working the dildo; seeing Merlin’s hand speed up slightly.

He smiled when Eggsy let out a loud groan; orgasming dry, unable to fight it back, spasming and thrashing between his Doms.

“Good boy,” he praised, rubbing Eggsy’s stomach when he laid limp between them panting breathless.

“But I-”

Harry leaned up and kissed him. “I told you not to cum, not that you couldn’t thrash around; I meant don’t make a mess when you fall.”

Eggsy groaned quietly, legs going a little limper and opening wider. He didn’t fully understand Harry’s reasoning for the odd demand, but he didn’t care; he needed to be good for his Doms.

“Alright, yeah,” he huffed, rolling his hips again; smiling when he heard Merlin grunt against his neck as he rubbed against Merlin at the small of his back. “I think Uncle’s gonna make a mess of my back, Daddy. Be a shame to let it go to waste.”

Instead of responding to the teasing, Harry pushed a little harder on the dildo; making Eggsy gasp and squirm, feeling the bulbed part of the dildo try to push into him.

He hated being edged, hated being left on the brink and unable to fall, but he needed to be good more than he needed to cum from his Doms’ actions. He could be good and obey his Daddy’s orders, anticipation for his reward urging him on and helping him focus.

“Good boy,” Merlin huffed against Eggsy’s ear, hand working Eggsy’s dick almost painfully slow now. “I’ll save it for your pretty face.”

Eggsy smiled and let out a giddy little giggle, letting the fuzziness slowly come back to take over his senses. He had to be a good boy and earn his reward.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, continuation of the previous chapter.

Harry came back to the bedroom with a food tray filled for the three; smiling when he saw Eggsy still cuffed peacefully, though repositioned on his side and resting after being exhausted. Merlin lounged beside him reading a newspaper.

“So, we’re really sure we’re trying this?”

Merlin shrugged, putting the paper away and taking a plate and drink. “He’s the insatiable imp who likes getting stuffed. If he can take a fist, he can take both of us at once. I’m sure he’ll enjoy it.”

Harry sighed but nodded as he settled and sat down. “Alright, but do not push if he seems like he’s not liking it. I trust you’ll stop if he says but if I have to tell you as well.” He let his threat fall, knowing Merlin understood him.

Merlin snorted at him, passing him the newspaper he had been reading. “A-3, third article.”

Harry frowned worriedly and opened the paper, scanning for the article Merlin needed him to see; startled when he saw a picture of Merlin and Eggsy from the night the sex slavery ring was taken down; Merlin was mostly hidden in the shadows but Eggsy was half illuminated by the flashing police lights.

Thankfully his face was mostly obstructed but anyone who knew him personally would easily recognize him. And he was still in the assless chaps and G-string, shirtless, with the leash hanging limp on Merlin’s collar.

“No names?”

Merlin shook his head. “Luckily no. But we will have to worry about if his family recognizes him and calls on him worried about his choice of attire.”

Harry huffed quietly. “His grandparents maybe, but I got the feeling that his aunt Leslie and his uncle; I’ve forgotten his name. what was it? Anyways; his aunt and uncle both seem like they’re more open minded.”

“And Kate?”

“Oh bollocks,” Harry huffed. “She may as well kill me or you, since you’re the one in the photo with him.”

Merlin nodded. “At least they would all know we weren’t actively involved with the pigs.”

“Well, I’ll handle it if there’s any backlash; I always do.” He read through the rest of the paper as he ate, feeling like he had fallen out of touch with world wide happenings lately. He would have to get other local and national news to read and catch up on eventually.

Merlin finished his dinner then got himself to the bathroom for a shower, not wanting to sit in bed and wait for Eggsy to wake up again.

###########

Eggsy woke, bolting upright suddenly; startling Harry and making him spill the rest of his tea.

“Christ, what the hell was that about?” Harry asked, putting the now empty mug on the nightstand, trying to wipe away the spilled tea before it stained the bedspread.

Eggsy looked around stunned for a moment. He huffed when he realized he was safe and at home with Harry; sighing and falling back down onto his pillow.

“Bad dream. Guess jumpin’ out of a flaming jet seemed a little too real to my body.”

Harry smiled and called into den for Merlin, telling him that Eggsy was awake again. Eggsy grinned, rolling over onto his stomach with a sigh; wiggling his hips. Harry smiled fondly, grabbing and squeezing Eggsy’s ass firmly.

“Don’t you think you should eat first so we can discuss things?”

He snorted a laugh and shook his head. “Discuss what, gonna finally get dicked down by both of you at once. Been stretchin’ me all afternoon.”

“Almost,” Harry replied, reaching to scritch over Eggsy’s back slowly. “We’ve chosen a punishment suitable for your sour behavior during your last mission.”

“Thought that’s what we were doing when you were keepin’ me on edge until I passed out?”

The dark smile on Harry’s face worried Eggsy. “That was my punishment for you; now it’s Uncle’s turn to punish you.”

Eggsy sat up and looked over at Merlin wide eyed, pushing up to his knees and putting himself over in Harry’s lap. “Yeah no, I’ve seen how you like to punish. I don’t mess that way.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not permitted to strike you; Harry would never allow it.” Merlin snorted at him. “But he never said I couldn’t put my fist _in_ you.”

Harry was already pulling up information on his tablet for Eggsy to look at and read. Eggsy side-eyed Merlin as he read, squirming in Harry’s lap; already feeling pain from the intense stretch involved. 

“Wait, is that guy’s fuckin’ whole head up that woman’s twat?!” He grabbed the tablet and enlarged the picture, showing Harry and Merlin.

The two looked at the picture then up at each other and laughed. “Ew,” Harry almost snorted indignantly. “That’s not natural.”

Merlin took the tablet and put it aside, standing to get the leather cuffs and a few more supplies. “If you can take a fist, you can take both of us. But, eat first; you’ll need the energy.”

Eggsy settled and accepted his dinner, getting comfortable in Harry’s lap to eat and read up on what Merlin wanted to do with him. He was nervous about trying something new and totally unfamiliar, but he wanted to do good and make his Doms happy; even if that meant doing something he was sure he couldn’t handle.

#########

It took a couple hours of starting and stopping and an entire bulk bottle of lube, but Eggsy succeeded in taking Merlin’s fist and just past his wrist. Harry insisted on not pushing him more, not wanting him to be hurt severely.

Harry did take a few pictures for their online fans before Merlin pulled out; again, he took pictures, this time of Eggsy’s stretched and gaped hole.

“Why does this sight make me so happy?” he laughed, sitting back and turning Eggsy around on his back, rubbing his thighs slowly.

Eggsy let out a slightly trembling breath, not wanting to admit that being fisted almost hurt too much. Harry sat between Eggsy’s thighs, reaching to rub on his ass slowly.

“How do you feel?”

Eggsy groaned, hoping he didn’t visibly wince when he bent his knee and rolled his hip slightly. “I’m fine,” he lied, hoping he could slip down into the fuzziness soon to block out the pain he felt. “How are we gonna do this then?”

Harry shrugged. “Can you get on your knees at all right now?”

Eggsy tried to move up to his hands and knees but quickly collapsed, chuckling. “No; still too buzzy.”

Merlin settled and helped Harry put Eggsy in his lap again, back against his chest. Eggsy grinned when he saw the camera at the end of the bed, knowing Harry had it set up to not show their faces but their followers would have a clear view of his ass.

Harry soothed his hands over Eggsy’s hips, helping him lift up and held Eggsy as he slid down slowly onto Merlin; smiling at the little noises Eggsy couldn’t hold back as he bottomed out with a soft whine; spreading Eggsy’s hips wide.

Merlin huffed quietly, helping Eggsy move on him; rolling his hips up to meet him; distracting him while Harry got himself ready, pausing when Harry stilled Eggsy.

After a while of starts and stops, and Eggsy still not vocalizing the pain he felt, Eggsy laid between the his Doms almost coasting in the fuzziness he desperately sought; barely aware that he was whimpering and moaning helplessly, unable to stop himself from begging the two to take him harder and deeper.

He just wanted to be good for his Doms and make them happy.

Merlin came first, he held it in for long enough; nudging the other two off him with a grunt; panting breathless. Eggsy finally had to tap out, too exhausted; lying limp and finally sated, head swimming.

“You alright over there?” Harry asked, lifting his head to look over Eggsy at Merlin; tired and feeling overworked. “I’ll be down for a while.”

Merlin huffed a laugh and rolled to get out of bed and into his wheelchair, sighing at his aching muscles. “I’ll get a cloth but you’re cleaning the boy; I’m going for another shower.”

Harry nodded, rolling over close to Eggsy; tugging him close into his arms. “Good boy,” he sighed, nuzzling slowly on Eggsy’s temple, grabbing the wash cloth that Merlin tossed at him from the bathroom doorway; rubbing slowly and gently to clean Eggsy, free hand soothing on Eggsy’s back, whispering praises to him softly.

Eggsy smiled against Harry’s shoulder and snuggled close, sighing softly; coasting happily in the fuzziness.


	27. Chapter 27

Harry jolted awake with a sudden weight pinning him and he heard a muffled grunt, groan, and curse. His overly exhausted and now almost too sore boy had tried to quietly climb out of bed for the bathroom and his aching body wouldn’t support him.

“Owwww fuck,” Eggsy huffed, trying to lift himself off Harry.

When Eggsy’s arms gave out a second time, Harry hugged and rolled him over back to the middle of the bed carefully then sat up and got to his feet.

“I need’a piss but can’t fuckin’ move,” Eggsy grumbled into his pillow. “Fuckin’ ‘ell.”

Harry scooped him up carefully and carried him to the bathroom, helping him with his pants before sitting him on the toilet. “Should we take you to get checked out with Pamela?”

Eggsy snorted, leaning on Harry as he was pulled back up to his feet and his pants pulled up again. “Yeah, just what needs to go on my medical records; can’t handle rough sex. That’ll be pleasant for everyone involved.”

Harry smiled and kissed Eggsy, carrying him back to bed; bundling him snug and taking his stuffed cat out from under his pillow where it had been shoved while he slept. Eggsy smiled against the soft toy and nuzzled it a moment as Harry laid down and got comfortable again; tucking himself to Harry’s side.

“If I can’t walk later, I’ll go. Probably just gotta get used to it. Was my first time and all.”

Eggsy sighed against Harry’s shoulder, nuzzling slowly, and closed his eyes hoping he could rest a while longer and let his body recover from the extremes he put himself through. He didn’t want to admit it was overwhelming and not something he would so readily want to do again any time soon.

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep now that he knew Eggsy was hurting, Harry laid awake with his boy safely tucked to his side; watching out the dark windows as the night slowly slipped past and turned into dawn.

Merlin was first to get out of bed when the alarms started going off. Harry turned off his and Eggsy’s alarms while Merlin got out of bed to start his day. When he looked down at Eggsy and saw the glare on his face, he couldn’t help chuckling quietly; reaching up to scritch on Eggsy’s head.

“You look like that little internet cat with the constant sour face.”

Eggsy huffed at him, just making Harry laugh a little more; earning a careful nip at his shoulder.

“You’re too adorable when you’ve woken before you’re ready,” Harry told him, turning and holding Eggsy close. “I’ll give you a little while longer then I’d like to take you to Pamela; just to calm my own worries.”

“Fine,” Eggsy sighed, closing his eyes and pressing into Harry’s chest. “Take me now if you wanna; but I really can’t walk right now.”

That made Harry frown quickly. With a troubled sigh, Harry got out of bed and put on a t-shirt and slippers then scooped Eggsy up again careful as always when he knew his boy was hurting. Eggsy wasn’t in an argumentative mood and didn’t have the energy to do anything but surrender.

Downstairs in Medical, as staff worked to start another busy day, Pamela arrived and took over her duties; expecting just another regular day at Kingsman Medical Wards. She had five busted and broken agents under her care, three sick children of agents, and a few families coming in for routine check-ups.

But, when the elevator stopped outside the ward doors; she let out a sigh, an all too familiar set of footfalls reached her ears. She stood, grabbing Eggsy’s clipboard from the file cabinet behind her, and rounded to meet Harry as he came in with Eggsy.

“Is it life threatening?” she asked, one hand on a hip; already too tired for the battle of getting Eggsy to behave.

“No, bit of a wild night last night and we just want to make sure nothing’s been damaged.”

Pamela was confused but followed Harry into an empty exam room; shutting the door. “I don’t need all the details, just the important stuff.”

Harry nodded, settling Eggsy on the bed. “Well, we tried something a bit rough and new; and despite all our work to get him ready, over the past couple months actually, I don’t think we did a thorough enough job. Now he can’t walk and he’s in pain.”

Pamela just nodded and tugged Eggsy’s pants down to examine him; checking him for tearing and internal damage. Eggsy groaned when she pressed down on his abdomen and Pamela felt an unusual knot under her hand. She rubbed it carefully, not intent on hurting Eggsy, and frowned.

“What is it?” Harry asked, trying not to show his fear; holding Eggsy’s hand tight.

“I’m not sure without an internal look. Let me run and get the x-ray.”

Harry let out a slow sigh and sat down, holding his head in his hand and trying to give Eggsy a smile so Eggsy wouldn’t obviously see he was terrified.

“Probably another hernia,” Eggsy told him, his eyes closed and head tucked on Harry’s arm. “Feels like I need a massive shit but I know I’m totally empty.”

When Pamela came back with the portable x-ray machine and another nurse, Harry rolled Eggsy onto his back and held Eggsy’s arms up on his chest out of the way while they got the machine ready.

“Can fuckin’ about in bed cause a hernia, Pam?” Eggsy asked, trying to stay calm for Harry’s sanity.

Pamela shrugged and shook her head. “I’m sure if it’s strenuous enough; and knowing you, you’ll be my first case dealing with it. But, look at it like this; if you do need another surgery, you can get a tattoo on the other side to cover the scar as well.”

Eggsy tried to laugh but it hurt his stomach too much. “Oh ow, jesus,” he grunted smiling. “Felt something actually move though, dunno if I should point that out.”

Pamela felt for the knot again, feeling that it had shifted a little lower; making her have to reposition the x-ray. “Be still, hold your breath,” she instructed then snapped an x-ray of the spot. Eggsy let out his breath slowly as she repositioned for another angle then held it again when instructed.

The other nurse took the films to be developed quickly.

“Probably got a bit of blockage from the looks of everything. You could’ve upset something putting your body through something it wasn’t totally prepared for. But, it’s an easy fix and since you’re still able to run that mouth, we know it’s not serious right this moment. If I have to perform surgery, I’ll mind the artwork.”

Eggsy snorted softly, grinning, as she turned and left the room to wait for the x-ray results. “We still gotta decide which matching ones we’re gonna get.”

Harry sighed and shook his head, kissing on Eggsy’s hand. “We’ll go to the shops this weekend if you’d like; and should we include Merlin?”

He shrugged, turning onto his side carefully; biting back a groan. “We can offer and ask; but I kinda want something that’s just you and me. I’ll have something special with him that he’d like if he wants. Don’t want to make him feel like he has to.”

Over the next hour they talked about unimportant things and made plans for Eggsy’s impending recovery. When Pamela came into the room, she looked troubled though; quickly getting Harry’s attention and making him worry more.

With a sigh, Pamela put the two x-ray pictures up on the light box; showing an object indeed in Eggsy’s intestines causing a blockage. She easily recognized it as a small vibrator but wanted Harry to see it for himself and figure it out.

The odd shape caught Eggsy’s eye quickly, making him realize what it was and remember that he had put the vibrator inside himself before putting the dildo in behind it. He assumed it came out when Harry took the dildo; not thinking to mention that he had two toys in at the same time.

“What is it?” Harry asked, more worried when Eggsy started snickering helplessly.

“You tell me, Daddy Harry,” Pamela challenged, hands on her hips, fighting a grin. “What could you have been playing with that could get stuck somewhere?”

Eggsy’s snickering turned into full blown giggles, worrying Harry that much more.

“Is it removable?”

Pamela nodded, unable to hold back a snicker. “I’ll try going for it through non-surgical means first, it looks low enough. But, you two; I swear if I have to keep pulling sex toys outta him; I’m neutering both of you.”

She left again to get everything she would need, leaving Harry to stare at Eggsy still giggling helplessly on the bed. “I fail to see the humor in this situation. What did you do to yourself?”

Eggsy shook his head, snorting and trying to speak through his giggles. “One of those…*undignified, loud, pig snort* short…*giggle, gasp, snort, giggle* short vibrators you…*deep inhale* like’ta use on my balls sometimes.”

Harry closed his eye, inhaling and exhaling slowly to calm his nerves and tame the urge to shout, then looked up at Eggsy again with a perturbed sigh.

“Should’ve told me you had another up in there.”

Eggsy calmed slowly and quieted again, smiling all too innocent at Harry; playing with Harry’s beard and giving him a little pout. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I just totally forgot.”

“Next time, please try to remember. I don’t like seeing you hurt.”

When Pamela returned, this time with a small team to help, Eggsy started to get expectantly nervous. Harry kept hold of Eggsy’s hand as an IV anesthesia was prepped and the needle put in Eggsy’s hand; then helped roll Eggsy onto his stomach when he was unconscious, and kept hold of Eggsy’s hand when he was settled and prepped.

Pamela and her team worked for an hour trying to extract the lodged dildo but it was still too far up for any of their tools. Harry called for Merlin when Eggsy was taken to have it surgically removed.

Merlin dismissed the rest of the day’s meetings when he got Harry’s pleading message and went down to Medical to find him; settling to wait with him when he found Harry still in the room. He didn’t ask what happened or why Eggsy suddenly needed surgery, afraid that he had a hand in hurting Eggsy with their actions the night before.

He didn’t want to admit to guilt and couldn’t show his worry.


	28. Chapter 28

Eggsy woke with a groan, tucked in bed beside Harry. Harry put aside his book, looking down at Eggsy against his hip with a grin; scritching at Eggsy’s head soothing him to relax again.

“How do you feel?”

He huffed, tucking in closer. “Stomach hurts but I’m fine mostly.”

“Pam wants you to rest but you’re not restricted to bed if you feel like you can handle getting up. She’s given us strict orders not to explore anything new unless we’ve done more thorough research and better planning; and I have to make sure we discuss everything before the next move. She’s added your extractions to her odd collection of things she’s had to remove from agents.”

Eggsy sighed, hoisting himself to sit up; settling tucked to Harry. “Next time, try to talk me out of a wild idea. We don’t need to be too kinky.”

Harry nodded, rubbing on Eggsy’s back. “While you’re recovering, we’ll still have you at the club but I can’t let you play with anyone until you’re better. I want you to sit comfortably with me.”

The door opened and Merlin came in, wanting to check on Eggsy; calmer now that he was out of surgery and back upstairs where he needed to be; sighing at his two charges.

“I’ll assume we’ve all learned we need better communication before we start playing.”

“Yeah, I put the remote down in the den and completely forgot. Got too into everything.”

Eggsy nodded, smiling. “Guess this is what I get for thinkin’ with my dick again. Lesson definitely learned, ain’t doing this for a long time; if ever again. I honestly didn’t like it as much as I thought I would.”

Merlin sat down on the bedside, reaching and patting Eggsy’s knee. “Honestly, neither did I. I’m not a top; it’s just weird.”

“Yes, I should’ve thought about that,” Harry sighed. “I can easily take care of both of you physically. We should keep it separate.”

“But, we’re gonna stay all together, right?” Eggsy asked frowning slightly. “I mean, I really like you two being close.”

Merlin smiled, nodding. “Yeah, I’m not ready to have my own bed anymore. We can put another king size or even a queen in here so we all have plenty of room.”

“We’ll have a custom mattress made; having two pushed together someone’s going to end up falling between them eventually. I’ll have to contact someone but enough of an offer they’ll do it.”

“We could task R&D for it and know we’ll get a quality product; make our sections to our specific needs.” Merlin put in with a shrug.

Harry nodded, making a note to remind himself. “We still have a lot to figure out how we’re all gonna make this work, but we’ll get it eventually.”

##########

Eggsy came back to the club after a couple days resting but stayed lounged in Harry’s lap, not wanting to do anything that would irritate his sutures. He couldn’t wear his corsets yet so Harry chose a red lacy nightie with a bit of fake fur around the hem and a tiny G-string that barely kept Eggsy covered.

Harry couldn’t keep the grin off his face as Eggsy rubbed his stockinged feet on his calves; his hands kept busy but careful caressing Eggsy’s abdomen, his touch gentle around the bandage covering the sutures.

Watching the burlesque performers, Eggsy wanted to ask about getting up there himself but didn’t want to upset anyone asking.

Harry signaled for a fresh drink and a bit of food for Eggsy, hoping the tension he felt in his boy would pass with a bit of pampering. He situated Eggsy a little higher so he could eat without choking, pressing against his sutures when he winced as he moved.

“You should take your pain meds, baby boy. You’ll feel better.”

Eggsy shrugged against Harry’s shoulder, settling back against him. “I’ll be fine til we get home, don’t plan on moving too much.”

Harry sighed, reaching in his pocket and taking a pill out of the bottle he brought with him; waiting until Eggsy was distracted by the stage again then tucking the pill into a bite of food. He hated sneak drugging Eggsy, but he didn’t want his boy hurting. 

He fed Eggsy a few unmedicated bites, letting the capsule have time to melt a little bit before he fed it to Eggsy; relieved when Eggsy swallowed without noticing, his attention drawn to the performers.

He smiled and nuzzled on Eggsy, kissing his temple. “My good boy,” he murmured softly. “Lying here looking like a Bond girl for Daddy. Makes me feel like a villain almost.”

Eggsy snickered, arching into Harry’s touch. “I never would’ve guessed you’re such a dirty old fucker. Surprised you managed to keep it hidden so well.”

Harry chuckled softly. “I’ve had plenty of practice learning how to hide my perversions over the years.”

“Bet you got into a lot with Uncle.”

“Not nearly enough; he used to be so vanilla. One of the reasons we didn’t work when we were younger; he was a right prude until he unleashed the sadist.”

He fed Eggsy another bite and helped him take a drink, reaching up to rub on his throat; making Eggsy arch and squirm when he squeezed carefully.

Eggsy gasped quietly when he felt a mouth on him and looked down to see Joseph on his knees in the floor; Harry’s hand on the back of Joseph’s head guiding him.

“Daddy,” Eggsy huffed, letting out a moan.

“Let him have fun, but don’t cum for him, sweet boy,” Harry’s tone firm and demanding but still soft against Eggsy’s ear. “Be a good boy for Daddy.”

Eggsy whimpered helplessly, taking another bite of food and a drink; Harry gave his throat another gentle squeeze; his hips moving in rhythm with Joseph’s mouth.

After a few minutes of sucking, Harry pulled Joseph up and off; sitting him back, still holding his hair tight. “That’s enough for now; let him recover before you get him fully.”

Joseph nodded, sitting back on his heels; unable to stop himself from caressing Eggsy’s leg. “Thank you, Sir,” he told Harry then got to his feet so he could roam the crowd.

Eggsy let out a huff as he calmed again. He hated being edged but wanted to be good for Harry and prove he could take orders just as well as he could on a mission.

“That’s my good boy,” Harry praised, smiling when Eggsy preened happily and let out a little giggle. “You’ve been listening so well for me, baby boy. You’ll eventually only cum when I let you.”

“Please, Daddy,” Eggsy sighed, coasting gently.

Harry smiled and kissed him, giving him another bite of food. “Good boy,” he said again. “You’re so beautiful when you beg so nicely for Daddy.”

Eggsy let out a soft giggle, rubbing his ass on Harry’s erection. “Dirty Daddy, leaving me hangin’.”

Harry smiled and nipped at Eggsy’s ear, making him squirm and giggle giddy.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I couldn't resist a cliffhanger lol.
> 
> please, check the warnings and description before panicking lol.

Harry led Eggsy and Lancelot through a crowd in the Bolivian heat looking for their latest target; a couple involved in the drug trade and terrorism. Harry tasked himself with running the op, not willing to put his agents’ lives at risk and not himself for something so dangerous.

Merlin naturally stayed home to run tech and oversight input; he couldn’t keep up with such a high-risk mission safely if he had gone with everyone.

Eggsy spotted one of the lower end targets and smiled slightly. “Three o’clock, guy with the brown stained shirt. He’s that Mackey guy.”

Harry glanced over subtly, getting verification from Merlin that Eggsy found the right man. “Lancelot, you’re up,” he mumbled, taking Eggsy’s wrist to direct him another way away from the target. “Sanchez, get ready to pick them up at the corner. Do not make a scene; go easy.”

Lancelot nodded and continued walking as Harry took Eggsy into a shop, leading him through quickly and finding a hidden exit into an alley. Eggsy was confused but he followed Harry, surprised when Harry grabbed him and spun him into another doorway; taking out his pistol and shooting twice back the way they had come.

“Whoa!” Eggsy shouted, instinctively ducking down away from the unexpected move. “What the hell?”

“We were tagged,” Harry huffed, putting the pistol away in the waistband of his shorts; flicking his shirt out to cover it, reaching to open the door behind Eggsy and herd him through. “Merlin, I need an escape route.”

Back at headquarters Merlin couldn’t respond, dealing with himself being tagged; turned away from his monitors, hands up, looking down the barrel of a gun at one half of the duo they were looking for.

“Merlin, now!” Harry shouted almost too loud, ducked around a corner with Eggsy returning gunfire against an ambush Merlin should have warned him about.

“Where the fuck is he?!” Eggsy hissed furious, crouched low with his gun.

Merlin couldn’t fight his way out of being taken captive, the woman showed him that she had Jason and Daisy already so he went with her willingly to keep them from being harmed. He wasn’t sure where Liam was.

“Fuck it,” Harry huffed, yanking Eggsy to his feet and rushing out to escape back through the mouth of the alley. Eggsy followed on Harry’s heels running and shooting. Harry ordered his agents to abandon the mission and get to the safehouse as quickly as possible.

“We should split up,” he told Eggsy, directing him through the crowded sidewalk.

Eggsy stumbled, turning to look back at Harry startled. “Wait, no. I ain’t leavin’ when you’re gettin’ shot at, Harry. Especially since we can’t get hold of Merlin right now.”

Harry leveled him with a slight glare. “You will do as you’re told. Go west; get to the safe house and wait for me.”

It wasn’t fair that Harry used his Dom tone in the middle of a mission and when they should be running for safety instead of arguing on the sidewalk; but Eggsy couldn’t fight it.

“Alright fine, but you better get there unharmed.”

Harry gave him a smile and a soft kiss; caressing Eggsy’s chin a moment before he turned and headed south. Eggsy sighed, trying not to panic and rush to find the safehouse.

After an hour of strolling around, getting lost because he couldn’t read the signs and he barely could speak any of the languages common, Eggsy finally made it to the safehouse; finding Harry at the window waiting for him, still trying to get in contact with Merlin.

Harry let out a relieved huff, taking Eggsy into his arms tight. “West was supposed to be the shortest route; were you sightseeing on your way?”

Eggsy huffed a laugh against Harry’s shoulder. “I was going east for a while, got lost.”

Harry smiled fondly for just a moment, pressing a kiss to Eggsy’s temple with a soft huff of a chuckle. But he couldn’t yet settle; he still hadn’t gotten ahold of Merlin and he was getting worried, almost scared for his best friend.

He went back to the window to watch for the rest of his team, keeping Eggsy tucked into his arms.

#############

Calling off the mission before getting the targets wasn’t something Harry liked doing, but they had all been found out and retaliated against; forcing him to abandon things so they could regroup and plan for another attempt.

On the jet going back home, Harry sat in a seat; Eggsy tucked between his knees in the floor sitting comfortably for the long flight back home; watching out a window, scritching on Eggsy’s head absently. He could only hope his worry wasn’t too obvious.

Eggsy had long fallen asleep at Harry’s feet, calmed with the loving affection Harry gave him.

Harry looked up when Lancelot came to sit in the seat across from him.

“Sir, it’s not like Merlin to disappear out of nowhere; and you haven’t gotten in touch with Liam yet, have you?”

Harry sighed and shook his head. “I’ve called my brother to come check on them and stay until we get back. I’m sure if something had happened, Pamela would have told me by now.”

“Maybe she’s not aware of anything,” Lancelot offered with a shrug. “She keeps to Medical mostly, doing her job.”

“Yes, I’m aware. But, if it’s some sort of emergency, surely she’d call.”

Lancelot sighed but nodded, crossing his legs anxiously and folding his hands in his lap to keep from fidgeting.

#############

At headquarters Dresden and a few of his men arrived to check on everyone that wasn’t involved with the mission. Dresden sent his men to check the lower floors while he went up to check bedrooms and offices.

He went door to door, floor to floor, one by one but found everything empty. A few rooms had obviously been rifled through before everyone disappeared. He found Harry’s room in complete shambles, everything upturned and anything that could be broken laid in pieces.

With a sigh he left the residential floors and went to find his men; starting with Medical. As he came into the wards, he found some of his men helping unbind the entire Medical staff; they were tied up together in the middle of a hallway.

“Fuck,” he huffed worried, taking his phone out of his pocket to call Harry; leaving Medical to check the other lower floors. When he couldn’t get ahold of Harry, Dresden began to worry more.

He found another few men helping release the R&D team and felt a bit of panic. He didn’t want to think the worst had happened to his brother’s home and extended family.


	30. Chapter 30

Merlin kept huddled protectively in front of Jason and Daisy, unarmed and stripped of every form of Kingsman tech but ready to fight and defend the helpless children. Even without his prosthetics, he knew he could take on at least one person at a time and keep them safe until help arrived.

Back at headquarters, when Harry and his team arrived home and were told how Dresden and his men found everyone tied up and Merlin and the kids missing, Harry went for Merlin’s surveillance room; where he worked when helping give info for missions and watched over everyone currently on assignment.

He didn’t want to panic, someone needed a level head, but seeing Merlin held at gunpoint, forcibly stripped of his prosthetics so he couldn’t escape, and taken along with Daisy and Jason; he fought to keep his head straight.

It was a stroke of luck and genius on Merlin’s part that Daisy was given a little necklace that was fitted with a tracker. It would be easy for Harry to locate at least Daisy and hope that Merlin and Jason were kept with her.

So, calling on his brother for help, combining their two teams, Harry quickly formed a plan for rescuing the three. Two hard headed men trying to work together peacefully was difficult; but with the two men being brothers and twins, tension was heightened.

Eggsy tried to keep the two peaceful with each other but knew Harry all too well. When he was worried or fearful, he couldn’t be calmed easily.

Lancelot was tasked with driving a van with Harry, Eggsy, and a mix of both teams. Harry rode shotgun, armed and ready to fight, with Eggsy crouched in the space between the front seats.

“Galahad, you get in and look for the kids; focus on finding them and getting them out safely.” Harry told Eggsy, pulling up a digital map of the target area where Daisy’s tracker was pinged; showing Eggsy a map.

Eggsy nodded, studying and memorizing the map; linking a digital watch on his arm to the map. “Yeah,” he huffed, squirming nervously. He just wanted to find Daisy and Jason; he was confident Merlin could still take care of himself and didn’t worry too much about him yet.

Harry turned to him with a stern look, huffing softly. “What was that?”

“Yessir,” Eggsy replied with a cheeky little grin.

Still not satisfied with the casual tone, Harry huffed again; stern eye turning to a flat glare.

Eggsy snorted a laugh. “I’m just teasing,” he soothed, reaching up to rub Harry’s arm. “I understand, get the kids and get them out.”

Harry let out a shaking breath, only partially satisfied with Eggsy’s response to his orders. Eggsy snickered softly and leaned to nuzzle on Harry’s arm, needing to act like his task wasn’t the most important one he’d ever been given so he wasn’t panicking and end up failing everyone.

Finally, they found the enemy hideout, an abandoned college campus. Eggsy and a few men ducked out of the van first; going quickly to where they would get into the large campus. Eggsy followed Daisy’s tracker to a far off wing, ducking under a window where he could get in almost directly under where the tracker pinged a few floors above, waiting for orders from Harry to spring.

“Galahad, ready and waiting, Sir,” he called softly over comms, hearing the others sounding off similarly.

“Sanchez in position.”

“Stokes ready.”

“Easley locked and loaded.”

After the last man was in position and sounded his ready, Harry and Lancelot left their hiding spot and hurried to get to their assigned position.

“Galahad, quietly.” Harry whispered as they passed him going for a back doorway.

Eggsy let out a breath before lifting up slowly and crawling through the window; holding his breath and moving carefully to not make a noise to alert anyone that he was there. He took a moment to steady himself and breathe again when he was inside successfully not tripping any alarms.

“Inside, Sir,” he huffed then went to the door to peek out to the hallway. “I’m two floors away from targets.”

Harry had to resist the urge to praise him for his work, knowing if he did, Eggsy would start to slip down and he didn’t need that on a mission.

“Now,” he huffed then sprang with Lancelot on his heels; kicking in the door and finding a group of people. He held off the trigger, quickly realizing they had found more hostages.

All of them looked like they had been drugged for a long time; they were all thin and emaciated, obviously they were being starved, and all of them were held by chains and shackles.

“Free them,” Harry told Lancelot giving him a bolt cutter from his tools. “I’m going out.”

He left the room, seeing the combined teams all working to capture and take down the terrorist hive members. He had to fight through more than a few runners, his focus on finding the two leaders; he didn’t have time for the lower levels.

Eggsy got upstairs and into the room where Daisy’s tracker pinged on his wrist, kicking in the door hard and ready to fight; but quickly lowered and shouldered his weapon when he found only the three inside huddled together in a corner.

“Merlin you goddamn genius. Thank fuck you put a tracker on Flower,” he huffed, hitting his knees to free them. “Are you alright?”

Merlin nodded tiredly, wincing when Eggsy brushed his leg and he felt pain. “I’ll be fine. They only stabbed me a few times.”

Eggsy pulled back frightened, hands stilling. He looked Merlin over and saw makeshift tourniquets on Merlin’s thighs and arms. “When did that happen?”

“This morning; I’ll be fine, just get them outta here.”

Eggsy just huffed and worked to free the three, taking a moment to hug on Daisy and calm her and Jason before putting Jason into the front of his vest and scooping Merlin up over his shoulder; he wasn’t going to leave anyone behind. When he stood, he took Daisy’s hand and went for a window to escape.

Scaling a window with three people hanging on was a struggle Eggsy hadn’t been trained for yet, but his need to complete his mission and get his family out safe overpowered his lack of experience and helped him ignore Merlin’s protests of being taken along with the kids; he could have waited for another to grab him up.

On his feet, Eggsy grabbed Daisy up around her middle and hoisted her up on his hip to get everyone back to a van; exhausted and muscles aching by the time he had them safe again. He lost grip on Daisy but he managed to knock her to land in the van, rolling Merlin up off his shoulder as she scurried out of the way to hide and climbing in behind him and shutting the door.

“You shoulda left me and ran; woulda been easier on you,” Merlin panted, body hurting everywhere.

“Fuck that, you’re injured and you’re still bleeding. You’re just as important as those kids to me. Now shut up and get your shirt off so I can bandage you up.”

Merlin sighed but obeyed, knowing it was better to give in to Eggsy being so stubborn. He was just thankful he and the kids were out of immediate danger.

“Arthur, got three secure, Sir,” Eggsy called out over comms as he worked to bandage Merlin’s stab wounds.

Harry was too busy fighting to respond but was relieved knowing at least those three were safe now. He could now fight harder and focus on taking down the terrorist hive with his team.

Eggsy got Merlin bandaged and the bleeding under control then plopped down, legs finally giving out from under him as exhaustion hit. He hauled himself against the side of the van with a groan, reaching for Jason and putting him in Merlin’s arms then pulling Daisy over into his lap.

“Fuck,” he huffed tiredly. “Harry said Bolivia would be hell, but goddamn. This is lowest level of hell and torture. Who the hell takes kids like this and disables you totally? I mean, stabbing I can understand; it’s torture tactic. But making escape totally impossible is just low.”

Merlin snorted at him, reaching and holding Eggsy’s hand carefully. “Well, you did an amazing job and got us out safely so it’s not all hell.”

After another hour of sitting and waiting, Harry finally called the end of the mission; they had many of the hive killed, but the two leaders had finally been captured and taken into Kingsman custody so they could be handed over to the other government agencies looking for them.

Harry found his little family, relieved to see everyone alive and mostly unharmed. He was angry that Merlin had been disabled and stabbed, but Merlin and their children were alive.

Instead of taking the driver seat this time, Harry stayed in the back of the van with Eggsy and Daisy in his arms and Merlin leaning on his shoulder with Jason sleeping in his lap; hoping to calm his racing heart. 

His family was safe and together again, but now he had to do his part to help turn over the terrorist group so nobody else was hurt.


	31. Chapter 31

Harry woke with Eggsy nearly on top of him and Merlin crowded up behind Eggsy clinging to him. He was used to Eggsy clinging after a harsh mission but seeing Merlin looking so vulnerable was new.

He sighed and rolled them carefully, smiling when Eggsy turned around and snugged to Merlin, then got out of bed to start his day. He had to take calls from the various government agencies about the terrorists held in his cells and arrange to meet with representatives from each agency to discuss what would be happening to them.

He showered quickly then went to the closet for clean clothes, standing in the large walk-in naked; picking through his suits. He couldn’t make up his mind which suit he wanted to wear and took an ash grey one down; grabbing a button up randomly then laid the garments on the end of the bed, going to the dresser for socks and underwear.

When he turned to get dressed, he saw Eggsy waking, reaching into the empty space searching for him. He couldn’t help smile when Eggsy found his pillow and hugged it close, mumbling and nuzzling on it sleepily.

Harry put on his underwear, socks, pants, and undershirt; feeling like he was moving thoughtlessly, like his brain had clicked over to autopilot and Harry checked out for a while.

Eggsy woke fully realizing he wasn’t holding onto Harry and looked around for him, sitting up when he finally saw Harry; knee walking over behind him and hugging his arms around Harry’s shoulder putting his head down as he nuzzled on Harry’s neck.

“You’re up too early.”

“I know, baby boy,” Harry huffed, reaching up to hold Eggsy’s wrists. “But I have a lot of calls to make, all different time zones.”

“Video calls?”

Harry shrugged. “Guess I should be better presentable, just in case. At least comb my hair.”

Eggsy sat up frowning, massaging on Harry’s shoulders. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Harry looked back at Merlin for a moment, shaking his head. “He gave in so quickly, even if the little ones hadn’t been threatened; he would’ve fought back any other time. He’s not as confident in his abilities now like he was before his accident. It’s like he’s scared to put up a fight.”

“Then we should kinda subtly show him defensive maneuvers for people with prosthetics. That’s how I got so confident in being subby; it really helps. It was kinda like a Sub How-To.”

“That reminds me,” Harry finally smiled and stood, going back to the closet. Eggsy went to use the toilet and came back to see Harry had put out a new frilly nightie; this one had fur on the breast cups and was sheer around the back and front, leaving an open inverted V with a fluffy hem. The soft green almost matched Eggsy’s eyes.

“You really do like me in lingerie, don’t you?” he chuckled, taking off his shirt.

Harry shrugged, grinning shamelessly. “What can I say? I grew up with all those pin-up girls in skimpy little everything. Not being attracted to the women, I substituted and ended up liking it.”

Eggsy snickered and put the nightie on, Harry’s gaze burning into him making him already fuzzy around the edges. After Eggsy had the lacy underwear on, Harry tugged him down into his lap, holding him firm.

“Now, while I’m having my calls, I want you sitting pretty in my lap. If there’s a video call, on your knees but don’t let them see you like this; it would look totally unprofessional for me to have a vixen being seen looking so skimpy.”

Eggsy smiled, tugging playfully on Harry’s tie. “Want my mouth while I’m down there, Daddy.”

Harry’s grin made Eggsy’s stomach flop; a mix of excitement and worry. “I think your mouth needs a break, the way you ran it on the mission has exhausted it and I would hate to wear it out more.”

Eggsy whined and chuckled, leaning in for a kiss. “What do you mean?”

“The way you responded when I told you your assignment in the van. We don’t tease during a mission.”

“Oh fine, you meanie. Your loss, my mouth is fantastic and you can’t resist long.”

He stood to let Harry finish dressing, lounging on the bed with his knees spread wide while Harry stood at the vanity to brush his hair and put on his cologne; wiggling his hips to tease him through mirror.

“Aren’t you missing the garter belt and your stockings?” Harry asked grinning at Eggsy.

Eggsy chuckled and rolled to grab the garter belt he set aside, standing to find a pair of stockings that would go with the nightie; tensing and arching when Harry pulled the back of the G-String up between his cheeks and let the waistband snap back into place.

“You’ll keep your hands off yourself today as well and you’re still not allowed to cum until I say; understood.”

“Yes, Daddy,” he replied, arching his hips back to rub his ass against Harry’s thigh.

Harry stepped back and popped Eggsy’s ass cheeks, smiling at the yelp Eggsy couldn’t hold back. “Don’t arouse yourself, you’ll be hard for a while without relief; and no tails or plugs, you still need to give yourself a little more time to recoup from your vibrator incident.”

Eggsy snickered as he sat on the vanity stool to put on his stockings. “You’d think I’da remembered I had it up there. Guess bein’ on Merlin’s fist made me totally forget.”

Harry smiled and took his robe off the hook on the bathroom door, giving it to Eggsy to put on so they could go to his office without anyone seeing him in lingerie. Eggsy went to the bar to make a drink for Harry while Harry woke his workspace and took Eggsy’s kneeling pillow out of the hidden closet.

While Harry looked through his daily plans, Eggsy knelt beside his chair; hands folded in his lap; leaning to nuzzle on Harry’s arm.

“May I sit on your lap, Daddy?” he asked.

“Yes, my baby boy,” Harry replied, sitting back to let Eggsy move and sit in his lap; situating him so they were both comfortable and held his boy tight. “All this lace feels so nice on you.” Eggsy smiled and nuzzled against Harry’s beard, chuckling softly; feeling the fuzziness taking him down farther.

“I like it ‘cause you can’t keep your hands off’a me.”

Harry smiled coyly and slid his hand up Eggsy’s thigh to his groin; cupping and squeezing, making Eggsy squirm, stroking him through his lacy panties. Eggsy let out a little whimper, sighing through his nose, moving his hips slowly so he wouldn’t get aroused enough and need to cum.

“Maybe I should order you to wear your sexy little lace full time,” Harry whispered against Eggsy’s ear. “I would if that was at all possible; such a pity that we have to be presentable too much.”

“How about I wear them for you whenever possible; like to sleep in and all that. Not like we’ll have to worry about Flower coming in after she goes to sleep.”

“Good boy,” Harry told him, nipping on Eggsy’s neck. “Don’t cum until Daddy says you may.”

Eggsy let out a sigh and urged his release away, tensing for a minute before he could relax limp again. Harry chuckled and reached for his phone with his free hand, dialing a long digit phone number; still stroking Eggsy slowly.


	32. Chapter 32

After a few days of planning and arrangements, Harry welcomed a few representatives from international government agencies to come discuss the fate of the terrorists his agents captured. He and Merlin worked together to make sure there was enough room for everyone and that they had enough resources in place just in case something went south and sent them into hiding again.

When the last agent arrived and was settled, Harry and Merlin met everyone in the meeting hall. Harry smiled as he came in and saw that Eggsy had everyone at the table settled with a drink while they waited for him; giving his shoulder a slight squeeze as he passed to his seat at the head of the table.

Eggsy tried not to blush at the silent praise, flicking his nose to hide his grin as he turned to look away a moment.

Harry sat down and looked around at the agents, making an attempt and surely failing to hide his surprise when he saw two female agents from their respective governments seated. Of course, Eggsy gave them a seat closer to the head of the table, making sure the other men saw him respecting them instead of joining the men in their whispers and jokes.

When he saw a Statesman agent, Harry glared; biting back a low growl; folding his hands on the table.

Merlin stepped up to address the group when he recognized the man, taking over so Harry could continue to glare and intimidate.

The discussions were quick, Merlin led with a no-nonsense style of command, and it was decided that the terrorists would go to the U.S. FBI. Merlin dismissed everyone so he could take Agent Willis to the cells and help her secure and collect the two. Harry and Eggsy stood together and rounded to the other end of the table where the Statesman agent sat looking terrified as they came up still glaring at him.

Eggsy leaned on the edge of the table beside him, Harry stepped behind the chair holding the back to not urge the man to get up and run.

“So, Champ finally found us,” he sighed, feigning defeat. “Seems fitting that such an international target would bring everyone out to find them; can’t hide from enemies forever.”

“Look, I’m just doing what I’ve been assigned. I had nothing to do with Badger getting you on their radar and Champ selling you out.”

“What’s your punishment if you tell me how to find Champ?”

He shrugged, trembling. “Pretty sure he’d have me killed, sir.”

Harry nodded. “And if I were to offer you asylum for helping me?”

“It’d be nice, but I have a family.”

“They would be welcomed here and protected as well.”

“My wife, she’s been diagnosed with breast cancer; but we can’t afford treatment.”

Harry moved to lean on the other side of the chair, crossing his arms. “She’ll receive treatment free of charge here. We have the best medical staff.”

The man let out a slow sigh, closing his eyes a moment. “Alright, I’ll help you; but after my family is relocated.”

Harry and Eggsy smiled at each other. “That can be arranged; come up to my office and we’ll discuss specifics you need.” Harry stood, reaching to caress on Eggsy’s arm as he started away. Eggsy waited until the other man stood to follow before he went along behind them.

#############

After transferring custody of the terrorists and arranging for the deflecting Statesman agent to come to Kingsman for sanctuary, Harry finally had time to take a moment to catch his breath and relax for a little bit. He spent time with Daisy, helping her with her studies, and taking Jason from the nursery a few hours earlier than Merlin usually would.

Eggsy finished his usual daily tasks, spent a couple hours in the gym and a few rounds sparring with Lancelot, then showered and went to find Harry.

As always seeing Harry happily playing with a child made Eggsy feel good. Reminding him that he finally had the perfect partner and that his life had taken a turn for the best.

Smiling, Eggsy came into their bedroom, hearing Harry in the den with Jason reading to him from one of Daisy’s story books. He crossed through to the den, finding his kneeling pillow already set up by Harry’s lounger. He went to his knees without prompt, leaning up for a kiss. “Can I get you anything, Daddy?” he asked, nuzzling on Harry’s chin.

“Not just yet, when I get this one down for his nap. Sit pretty for me, kitten.”

Eggsy snickered and settled to sit comfortably, tucking his head on Harry’s shoulder and taking Harry’s hand; listening quietly when Harry resumed reading, helping him turn the pages of the book so he wouldn’t have to lift his arm from around him.

Jason fell asleep easily, tucked warm and snug to Harry’s side; only snuffling just a little bit when Eggsy picked him up and carried him to put him down on their bed; putting a couple pillows around him to keep him from rolling off the bed.

Eggsy looked in on Harry seeing him getting comfortable again, taking off his button up and pants. With a grin, Eggsy went to the closet to put on a nightie for Harry. He chose the red set without the fake fur that had little lace hearts. It was one of Harry’s favorites and Eggsy felt like he would appreciate it after the busy day he had.

He made a drink and a sandwich for Harry then went back to the den, pulling the door just barely shut so they could still hear Jason but not disturb him, going to his knees on his pillow again; holding the tray up for him.

“Have you eaten since this morning?” Harry asked, taking a bite of the sandwich.

“I had lunch with Lancelot before I went to the gym.”

“Good boy,” he praised, reaching to caress on Eggsy’s cheek. “You have to keep up your energy; helps you do a good job.”

Eggsy keened, leaning to nuzzle on Harry’s palm. Harry smiled warmly and picked up the remote; looking for something to watch while he had Eggsy on his knees.

When the food and drink was gone, Harry put Eggsy up with him on the lounger not wanting him kneeling so long he was hurting; tucking Eggsy to his side, hand roaming the lacy back of the nightie idly. Eggsy nuzzled and kissed on Harry, falling into the fuzziness. Harry was content to lie with him coasting in his own peaceful warmth, always enjoying the simple intimacy they shared just lying together quietly.

A couple hours later Merlin quit for the day and came to their room, finding Jason just waking from his nap. After a quick diaper change, Merlin put on a pair of comfortable pajama pants and laid down beside Jason; putting a movie on his tablet and getting comfortable to rest his aching back.

The bed dipping behind him caught his attention. He sighed when he felt a pair of warm hands and a bit of muscle rub on his lower back and squirmed to let Harry reach more of his back, too sore to argue about the pampering.

“You know you don’t have to do that,” he offered lamely, slowly going limp.

“Nonsense, you’re obviously in pain; this helps you.”

Merlin snorted weakly, rolling over onto his stomach. “Where’s the kitten?”

“Flower was giving Teddy some trouble so Eggsy went to help him with her. I’m thinking she’s needing a couple days off school work; she’s still having trouble with nightmares of what happened.”

“You know the agency won’t allow personal days for a student.”

“I honestly don’t care; you three were taken captive and she’s just about to be nine years old. She’s a child, she needs to have time to cope with what happened to her.”

Merlin sighed quietly, tucking his arms up under his pillow. “I’ll take care of it in the morning; just remind me before you take off.” He groaned when Harry pressed down and popped his spine in a couple spots, huffing when some of the pain alleviated.

“Too bad you won’t get in the hot tub. It’ll help you feel better.”

“I know you and Eggsy have fucked in there; spunk probably still in the tubes and shoots around in the water.”

Harry chuckled quietly, working on a hard knot on Merlin’s back feeling him slowly relaxing and his tension easing.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short. my back and feet are killing me rn.

Harry hauled Eggsy out of the gym nearly in a headlock after breaking up a fight between Eggsy and one of Dresden’s men; prompted by the other agent’s vulgar comments shot at Eggsy.

Growling, Harry grabbed Eggsy and put him against the wall; hand firm but not squeezing around Eggsy’s throat; crowding in close. “What have I told you about fighting?” he hissed against Eggsy’s ear, squeezing his throat for just a second.

Eggsy huffed, squirming but not trying to escape; clenching and loosening his fists fighting to keep from reaching out for Harry.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” he groaned out, holding his hips stone still. “He was runnin’ his mouth talking shit about me. I snapped ‘cause he’s always doing it.”

“Dresden!” a stern tone shouted, making Eggsy let out a confused little noise when he recognized Harry’s Dom tone. He looked down the hall toward the voice and saw Harry also at the end staring at him.

Dresden chuckled in Eggsy’s ear, making him fight to get out of his grasp when his tongue flicked out on Eggsy’s neck.

Eggsy quickly kneed Dresden and shoved him away, tripping in his rush to get away from him and closer to Harry. Harry grabbed him up by his shirt collar and almost shoved him to the doors leading outside.

“You go,” he demanded. Eggsy didn’t argue or try to proclaim innocence, he just turned and ran as fast as his legs could take him.

Harry turned on Dresden again, shoving him roughly on the windows looking in to the gym; grabbing his throat and squeezing tight. “Beg me not to kill you, dear brother.”

“Let go!” Dresden rasped struggling to breathe. “Get off!”

Harry shoved Dresden harder against the window; digging his back into the hard frame. “What the fuck were you doing touching him like that?”

“He was on Stokes; I had to get him off.”

“Let me find you on him again, just remember, I’ve killed more men than you’ll ever know.”

Dresden grunted when Harry grabbed and shoved him down hard, hitting his chin on the floor. Harry left the gym and went in search of Eggsy; he didn’t have to search long, finding Eggsy pacing just inside a side entrance everyone commonly used coming from the gym.

“I’m so sorry,” Eggsy huffed out in a rush, almost panicking; thinking Harry was furious with him for being tricked by his brother. “He sounded just like you and I didn’t get a good look at his face before he was on me.”

Harry calmly nudged Eggsy into his arms and held him tight; reaching up and rubbing lightly on Eggsy’s velvet collar. “I know, baby boy,” he soothed. “He’s always enjoyed tricking people to think he’s me.”

Eggsy whimpered, tucking into Harry’s chest. “I just didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

Harry sighed, tightening his hold on his boy; pressing a long kiss to Eggsy’s temple. “Come on, you’ve gone far too long without me taking you apart. We’re going to spend some time in the hot tub, I want you to just lie and relax for me; let me take care of you, alright?”

Eggsy nodded shakily. “Please,” he sniffled, trying to keep his hands from shaking. He grunted when Harry scooped him up into his arms and carried him through headquarters and upstairs to their room.

Harry put Eggsy down on the closed toilet then stepped over to the hot tub to start the water. Eggsy started to strip, suddenly feeling dirty everywhere Dresden’s hands touched him.

“What if you hadn’t caught him?” he asked. “How far would he have gone?”

Harry shook his head, going down to a knee in front of Eggsy; taking his hands and holding Eggsy’s chin carefully. “I honestly don’t believe he would have; he’s never gone that far. But, he’s also never cornered anyone like that either. I do know he’ll never do it again, to anyone. Once I get Lancelot on him, he’ll regret ever coming down here.”

Eggsy groaned and shuddered. Harry sighed softly, hugging Eggsy into his arms; sending out a message to Lancelot, telling him to rough Dresden up and put him in Medical. He didn’t tell him why, just made it an immediate order. He crouched holding Eggsy until the tub was full then helped him undress and get into the water.

“Let me order some food and make you a drink; relax and remember to breathe. I’ll just be a couple minutes then I’ll be right back here and holding you again, alright?”

Eggsy nodded shakily, trying to relax in the hot water. Harry hurried to his tasks, calling down to the kitchen while making drinks, and sent a message to Merlin telling him to expect a disciplinary report about the fight but to ignore Lancelot’s involvement.

When he came back to the bathroom he stripped down and got into the tub with Eggsy; a little surprised when Eggsy slid over into his side and clinged to him. He let out a soft sigh and held his boy tight, rolling him over to sit between his legs and back against his chest.

“How do you feel now?” Harry asked, rubbing on Eggsy’s arms; keeping his touches safe.

“He almost had me goin’ down for him. It’s scary how he could sound just like you and now how to touch me to trick me. I mean honestly if it weren’t for you missin’ an eye, I wouldn’t be able to tell you two apart at all on a good day.”

Harry nodded, taking Eggsy’s arms and crossing them on his chest; linking their fingers together holding Eggsy’s hands. He felt Eggsy relax a little more.

“There’s my baby boy,” he whispered, nuzzling Eggsy’s head. “Is that better?”

Eggsy nodded still shaking just a little bit but able to breathe easier. “Just don’t let go, yeah?”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

############

In the following days any time Harry saw Dresden’s beaten and battered face, his crooked nose and black eyes, busted and swollen lips; he couldn’t help smiling smugly at his twin. He was satisfied when he started hearing whispers going around the agents that Harry would readily hurt anyone who harmed his boy and that some were fearful of meeting the same fate as Dresden.

At lunch everyone met in the dining hall. Harry took his place at the head table to wait for Eggsy and Daisy; looking through phone transcripts Merlin was given that morning. The deflected Statesman agent was trying to lure Champ to Harry so they could have a confrontation. Harry planned on finally taking Champ and Badger down, but he needed to get someone close enough first.

Eggsy surprised Harry with a kiss, grinning as he sat down. “Thank you for my gifts, Daddy,” he whispered, nuzzling Harry’s beard.

Harry smiled. “You honestly like when we give you stuffies?”

He snickered and nodded, giving Harry another kiss. “I love it. I love stuffies.”

“You’ll have to thank Uncle later; it was his idea to start giving them to you.”

Eggsy nodded, sitting back when kitchen staff started serving the food; squirming excitedly in his seat. He wanted to go upstairs and snuggle with his new stuffies; a shaggy dog and another fluffy cat; and his Doms. Harry took Eggsy’s hand, kissing his knuckles, smiling when Eggsy blushed and flicked at his nose.


	34. Chapter 34

Harry lounged with Eggsy sitting comfortably, watching a movie and waiting for Dr. Peters and Daisy to finish their therapy session. Harry asked Dr. Peters to come talk to Daisy hoping to help her be able to cope and recover from being kidnapped.

Eggsy was anxious for Daisy, hating therapy for himself but at the same time hopeful it would help her feel better. He sat fidgeting with his shaggy dog stuffie, unable to concentrate on the movie playing; but mind slowed with Harry’s hand holding and rubbing his neck.

After the hour was done, Daisy came into the den and climbed up beside Harry; wedging herself between his side and the back of the lounger, hugging to him. Harry sat up slightly as Dr. Peters came in and sat down so they could talk together.

“I never in all my years have done this, Harry,” she told him, getting his attention and making him and Eggsy worry more. “I’m going to recommend meds for her; antidepressant and a very light sedative to help her sleep. Sedative is only temporary; it’ll help her get a sleep schedule.”

“She’s nine,” Eggsy snorted. “Nine year olds aren’t supposed to take mindfuck meds Nina.”

“Yeah, I’m well aware but sometimes even kids have that chemical imbalance that needs meds.”

Harry nodded, caressing Eggsy’s jawline slowly, tucking Daisy closer. “Tell whoever to make sure it’s in a form she can easily swallow; liquid meds make her gag too much.”

She nodded again, scribbling a note. “For now, snuggles and spending time with her; keep her from her studies for a little while longer. She needs to feel safe again.”

“I’m positive I can make all that happen,” Harry smiled, giving Daisy a snug hug and kissing her head. "It’s been a long time since I’ve had my little office assistant helping me anyways.”

Satisfied that both would take her orders serious, Dr. Peters left to return to her office. Harry let out a slow breath, holding his loves close, hoping both could feel his deep love and devotion to them as he tried to push it out to them.

“We still have to decide what you’d like to do for your birthday, Babygirl,” he told Daisy. “Nine is such an important age for a young lady so we have to do something good.”

“Kylie said she got to ride horses one time. She always talks about it to make us all jealous.”

“Really,” Harry snorted; brow quirked. “Bragging about one’s fortunes isn’t very lady like. But we can ride horses if you’d like; and you can start taking professional lessons.”

Eggsy turned to him with a grin, shaking his head. “Are you really gonna have her one up another kid?”

“Well if she’s going to go around bragging and purposely trying to make the other kids jealous; she deserves a little one upping.”

Eggsy just chuckled and shook his head, sighing and snuggling closer. Harry smiled self-satisfied, holding his loves snug.

#############

Two weeks later the agents with children all met back at the park for Daisy’s birthday party. She just wanted a day out at the park playing with the other kids and hadn’t requested anything special since Harry’s offer.

She was excited about getting to learn about horses.

Eggsy watched the kids from the pavilion, shirtless and shorts soaked after he tripped and rolled into a small pond while out walking JB. He had his shirt laid out to dry but couldn’t take off his shorts; he wasn’t going to show off his lacy underwear in a public park with at least a couple hundred families out enjoying the weather.

He sat down at a picnic table beside Harry; straddling the bench seat; picking up his cup of soda with a sigh, squirming slightly in his wet shorts.

“You do have to admit, it was just a little bit funny JB going after a goose twice his size.” Harry smiled at him, teasing playfully.

“He’s definitely got little dog complex. He’s always been feisty. I can’t even be mad at him; he’s a dog, it was instinctual really.”

“Geese are vicious bastards anyways, it deserved to be nipped at for having a bad attitude.”

Eggsy smiled, leaning up for a kiss; sitting up when someone stepped up on the bench seat behind him and reached across the table. He looked and saw Daisy leaning for her drink, holding her steady as she stepped down to turn and sit properly.

“Whatcha doin’?”

Daisy shrugged, scrubbing at an itch in her nose. “Thirsty,” she huffed slightly breathless from running around playing. “Bradley brought his bubble wands, playing bubble tag.”

Eggsy leaned and kissed her head, making her snicker and swipe at him. “Be careful runnin’ around; you could trip.”

Daisy snickered at him, taking another bite of her half-eaten hamburger before taking off to play again.

Eggsy watched her take off then leaned up on Harry’s shoulder again, nuzzling on him. Harry smiled and pecked Eggsy’s forehead, taking his hand and holding firm; turned and speaking with Lancelot about his plans for confronting Champ and Statesman.

#########

After a few hours letting the children run around, the parents worked to gather everyone to leave. Daisy’s gifts had already been loaded in the cab; but Harry and Eggsy wouldn’t leave any trash lying around, making them one of the last to be ready to leave.

Eggsy packed up the remaining portion of Daisy’s cake; surprised that so much was left considering they had so many hyper and sugar loving kids that should have devoured it easily. Harry worked to pack up the condiments and everything that could be taken back to the kitchens; turning to toss out the remaining pickle juice out of a jar into a bit of grass, shooing JB away from a dropped cheeseburger.

“Hey, no scraps, mutt,” he muttered, bending to pick up the food and put it in a trash bag. “You know better.”

Eggsy clipped a leash on JB’s harness, putting the end looped through his belt so the dog couldn’t venture too far away.

With everything packed up again or thrown away empty, the three went to their cab to leave. As always, Terry drove them. Harry let out a tired sigh, holding Daisy in his lap and Eggsy at his side, putting his head on the window.

“Oh, I’m so ready for being back home. Feel like I’ve run a marathon and I hardly did anything.”

Eggsy grinned up at him, kissing Harry’s chin; nuzzling on his beard. “I’ll make you feel better, don’t worry.”

In Harry’s lap, Daisy yawned wide and laid back on his chest; curling up. She was worn out from playing so hard. Eggsy laid his arm around her, kissing her cheek as she fought to stay awake.

By the time they arrived home, Daisy was fast asleep; snoring on Harry’s shoulder oblivious to the world as Harry carried her inside and upstairs to her room. He laid Daisy down and took her shoes, she would be comfortable enough in her shorts and t-shirt he didn’t worry about needing to wake her so she could change clothes.

He sat watching her sleep for a few minutes before he left her bedroom and went down the hall to Eggsy; hearing the shower running as he came into the room. He stepped into the bathroom for the toilet, seeing Eggsy cleaning the pond water and ikk off himself.

“Use my stronger soap,” he told Eggsy, turning to wash his hands. “It’ll get all the pond scum off and the smell.”

Eggsy poked his soapy head out of the shower door, stopping Harry for a quick kiss. “Go get comfy and I’ll come take carea you when I get done.”

Harry left the bathroom, seeing Merlin and Jason both sleeping on the bed together. Merlin had skipped the birthday party claiming too much back pain. After checking on them and being satisfied that they were both fine, Harry stripped down to his underwear; sending his dirty clothes down the chute; then made himself a drink and went to the den, folding down onto his lounger.

After a thorough shower, making sure every inch was cleaned of pond scum, Eggsy put on a pair of pajama pants and joined Harry in the den; refreshing Harry’s drink and getting his own before going to his knees at Harry’s feet, tucking between Harry’s knees.

“Feel better?” Harry asked, raking his fingers through Eggsy’s wet hair.

Eggsy nodded against Harry’s thigh, closing his eyes as the fuzziness started. “‘Specially now.”

Harry smiled and tugged gently, making Eggsy arch slightly into his touch. “Be a good boy and I might let you have relief tonight.”

Eggsy let out a little snicker, nuzzling happily on Harry’s thigh; content to kneel quietly at his feet.


	35. Chapter 35

Eggsy strolled around the grounds with JB, needing to get outside in the sun for a little while. He had to get away from Dresden’s men and their constant negative comments they threw at him daily.

Harry watched out his office window, frowning at his young lover. He could only do so much to keep the peace between his two agencies. He couldn’t send Dresden and his men away yet, he still needed his old mob ties to help him take down Champ and Badger.

A sigh caught Harry’s attention, making him turn around to see Merlin had come into his office and sat down. “So, tell me the reason why Daisy is taking depression meds when you know how both she and Eggsy are afraid they’ll end up like Michelle?”

Harry shrugged as he stepped away from the window. “Neither of them have talked about her since we took care of her. Why would taking medication that will help Daisy be something they would find negative?”

Merlin shook his head. “Well, you are her father so I won’t say anything about it.”

“Was that all you wanted to discuss?”

“This month’s payroll.” Merlin plunked a folder down on Harry’s desk. “Don’t think I didn’t catch the equestrian lessons you’ve paid for.”

Harry smiled, putting the folder in a drawer. “I’ll be sure to be blind to you using a few funds for Jason as well.”

“I mean, just don’t make it a habit, please. We can’t let anyone start thinking we’re doing wrong.”

“Yes, dear,” Harry teased.

After a while Eggsy came in, kicking off his shoes and flopping down on the couch with a groan. Harry came over, nudging Eggsy to sit up so he could sit with Eggsy’s head in his lap; reaching up to tangle his fingers in Eggsy’s hair when he rolled over to his stomach and let out a huff on Harry’s thigh.

“Oi,” he huffed, sounding exhausted. “Fun fact, there’s a little cemetary not far away from us. JB found it when he busted off the leash.”

“Yes, it’s quite interesting really.” Merlin told him with a slight grin. “It belongs to my family; this whole property including my sometimes little cottage, which was part of the housing for the help here.”

“Then why was it all for sale?”

Merlin sighed softly and shook his head. “Family politics got in the way. But, that’s why I brought it to Harry. If someone outside the family bought it and just happened to allow me to live on the grounds, they couldn’t get mad that it’s somewhat back to us.”

Eggsy shrugged, nuzzling on Harry’s thigh. “At least it’s there to use just in case I have to take out a few weak mobsters.”

Harry chuckled and tugged on Eggsy’s hair carefully, feeling him inhale and squirm. “That mouth. I swear it’s going to get you in trouble one of these days, my baby boy. I thought you were being good to earn your right to cum later tonight?”

Eggsy snickered, nuzzling on him again. “What if I don’t behave?”

“Well, you’ll add on yet another week of not being allowed to cum; and if I have to give you a little incentive to behave, I believe that knobby cage hasn’t been used in a while.”

He huffed a laugh, cringing. “That’s just mean, Daddy. That one is so uncomfortable.”

Harry nodded, scritching at Eggsy’s head. “Which is why I really don’t like using that specific one on you often. But, you behave so well and hold off so much better than you do wearing the smooth ones.”

Eggsy responded by mouthing at Harry’s clothed groin, whimpering quietly knowing the noise would get Harry hard quickly. Harry let out a soft groan and squirmed his hips, grabbing a fistful of Eggsy’s hair.

“Did I give you permission to behave like that, boy?” he asked darkly, making Eggsy shiver and whimper again. He sat Eggsy up to his knees, holding his chin firm. “Downstairs. I want you stripped and presented when I get there. Do not touch your tails or any of your toys, set the box out and I will choose which ones I’ll use on you.”

“On the floor or on the bed, Daddy?”

Harry gave him a bit of a smile. “Bed, baby boy. Don’t need you to have carpet burn again.”

Eggsy nodded, turning and kissing Harry’s palm. “Thank you, Daddy,” he sighed then got to his feet and started away; squirming as he started to feel fuzzy again.

Harry let out a sigh and stood to shut down his workspace, straightening his suit again. “As soon as we’re done with my brother and his men, I want them taken care of, Hamish. Permanently and harsh.”

Merlin smiled and stood. “I already have plans set up. After Dresden cornering Eggsy, I assumed this would be coming eventually.”

“Join us upstairs?”

“No, I’m hiding from Nina trying to get me still for a talk. If I stay in one spot for too long she’ll find me.”

Harry sighed, following him out to the hallway. “I honestly wish you would at least try talking to Nina. I worry about you and I don’t want to see you suffering thinking you can’t talk to someone.”

Merlin shrugged. “You know me, I don’t really deserve it.” He grunted surprised when Harry reached up and smacked him hard, almost knocking him off his feet.

“What the hell have I told you about saying that shit?!” Harry snarled furious, grabbing Merlin’s collar roughly. “Goddammit, Hamish; you can’t keep this bullshit up. I have no problem hauling you up on my shoulder and carrying you to Nina myself; you have two days to make an appointment, which I will verify, or I’ll shackle you and haul you to her myself.”

“Come on, Harry, seriously. I’m fine; I don’t need to talk to anyone.”

Merlin tugged out of Harry’s hold then started down the hall to his own office. Harry nearly growled as he turned and stalked away, huffing as he went upstairs to the bedroom. He took a moment to appreciate finding Eggsy waiting for him like he ordered, smiling at the freshly waxed hole that waited for him.

He let out a sigh to calm himself and locked the door, undressing slowly and sending his clothes down the chute, then stepped up to the bed; running his fingers over Eggsy’s ass cheeks slowly, barely ghosting over his hole just enough to tease. He flicked open their toy box, rummaging through it for some of Eggsy’s favorites.

He dug into a little pocket where he kept the cock cages, immediately knowing one was missing. It was also obvious which it was.

“What’s this?” he asked, taking his hand off Eggsy’s ass; reaching between Eggsy’s thighs and squeezing his balls firmly; one finger stroking on Eggsy’s uncaged dick. “What did you do with it?”

Eggsy let out a shaking sigh and shook his head, fighting the urge to look back at Harry over his shoulder; Harry would know if he looked. 

“With what?”

Harry tightened his grip around Eggsy’s balls making him gasp and thrash slightly. “The knobbed cage is missing. Funny since I saw it this morning and specifically mentioned using it just upstairs.”

“I didn’t touch it, Daddy,” he fibbed breathless.

“Don’t lie or I’ll use the rough paddle on your balls, boy.”

Eggsy tensed when he heard Harry take the slightly too worn paddle out of the box; they hadn’t used it since the leather started to crack and tear, but Harry kept it as a way to keep Eggsy behaving.

When he felt the rough leather on his ass, Eggsy fought the urge to admit that he petulantly tossed the cage out the window; not wanting Harry truly angry with him for acting in the moment and being brash. He let out a yelp when the paddle came down on his ass, giving him a fair bit of a sting.

“Answer,” Harry demanded, squeezing again. He wanted Eggsy to admit to the missing cage and not have to use the rough paddle on him; but disobedience wasn’t rewarded.

“I swear, Daddy,” he panted; yelping with another smack to his ass. “Please don’t.”

Of course, Eggsy didn’t want to admit that he wanted a bit of roughness, felt like he needed it this time. He knew if he asked Harry to be rougher, Harry wouldn’t be as rough as Eggsy needed.

The first careful smack against his balls had Eggsy seeing stars. But it still wasn’t as rough as he needed. “Boys who swear when they’re lying get their little arses painted red.”

“I’m not lying, Daddy.”

Eggsy cried out stunned when the paddle came down roughly, almost falling as he instinctively pulled against Harry. Harry pulled Eggsy back up to his knees by his balls, tightening his grip but not enough to cause too much pain.

“Please, Daddy,” Eggsy panted, unable to stop his hips from thrusting backward, ass seeking contact from Harry. “I don’t know where it is.”

After a few more smacks, on Eggsy’s ass because Harry wasn’t that kind of asshole, Harry pushed Eggsy’s hips down flat on the bed and released his balls carefully; smiling at the sight of Eggsy’s reddened ass and thighs.

He leaned over Eggsy’s back, putting his hips down just enough to make Eggsy feel the sting of contact against his marks. “Still good, my baby boy?” he asked, nuzzling on Eggsy’s ear.

“Yes, Daddy,” Eggsy sighed, fuzziness heavy on his senses. “Please.”

Harry smiled and sat up, going to his knees on the floor and yanking Eggsy closer to him; grabbing both handsful of Eggsy’s ass cheeks and squeezing as he separated the globes. Eggsy shouted when he felt Harry’s scruffy beard on his tender flesh, grinding down against the bedspread when Harry’s mouth was on his hole; tongue shoving inside.

Harry licked, sucked, and tongue fucked Eggsy until he was whimpering and quivering under him, just on the edge of release, then pulled back; giving Eggsy’s ass an open handed smack to irritate the marks.

“On your back, boy,” he ordered standing.

Eggsy obeyed quickly, landing rough on his marked ass against the bedspread; making him groan and squirm. Harry grabbed Eggsy’s legs and shoved his knees up to his ears, bending Eggsy slightly and lifting his hips.

“Do you want to cum, boy?” he asked, reaching and grabbing Eggsy’s balls again.

“Please, Daddy,” Eggsy begged, thrashing slightly. “I’ll be a good boy, I promise.”

Harry smiled just barely. “Will you tell me what you did with the cage if I let you cum?”

Eggsy nodded, whimpering desperately, trying to wiggle his ass at Harry; feeling the air in his lungs rush out when Harry slid slowly into his tender hole. “Daddy, please; use my hole. Use your whore.”

Harry pushed Eggsy’s legs up a little more, putting Eggsy’s knees over his shoulder and braced himself on his hands; bending Eggsy smaller then thrusting slowly, keeping his hips shallow. He lost a bit of rhythm, the angle odd, and pulled Eggsy up into his lap; bending him almost all the way as he thrust against his boy.

Eggsy was glad he was so limber still. He could only let Harry use him, immobilizing him totally, and plead for more.

“Please, let me cum, Daddy,” he huffed, panting hard. He yelled almost painfully when Harry hit his prostate. “I can’t hold it, Daddy. Please!”

Harry laid Eggsy back again, almost putting Eggsy’s knees in his ears, angling to hit his prostate with every thrust. Eggsy couldn’t hold back the whimpers, desperate for release and unable to form the words needed to beg his Daddy.

“Let them hear you, baby boy,” Harry panted, almost on edge himself. “Let everyone know what’s going on in here. Cum now.”

Eggsy went stiff and let out an almost demonic sounding noise when Harry gave his prostate one last hit; thrashing around wild in Harry’s hold, vision blacking out.

Harry caught his breath and pulled out, lowering Eggsy’s legs carefully; panting breathless and seeing Eggsy had passed out from the force of so many pent up orgasms. He chuckled quietly and held Eggsy’s chin, calling out to rouse him again.

Slowly the world came back to Eggsy’s senses; he heard Harry’s soft voice and opened his eyes carefully, seeing that Harry had moved him up onto their pillows. He was cleaned and everything put away again.

“Wow,” he huffed, rubbing his ass against the sheets and smiling at the pleasant sting he felt. “Much as I hate when you make me hold back, that intensity when I finally get to; holy fuck. Best high ever.”

Harry chuckled and kissed Eggsy, tucking him in close again; rubbing a hand over the smooth cage on Eggsy’s limp dick, smiling when Eggsy finally realized it was there.

“You’ll be wearing this one for a long time; Lancelot found the knobbed cage outside in the bushes. I know that was your doing.”

“How long?” Eggsy asked, grinning innocently at Harry.

“One week unless you misbehave again, then you’ll go another month without release.”

Eggsy groaned and laughed, snuggling close to Harry; nuzzling and kissing on Harry’s chest, head still swimming just a little bit from passing out so hard. Harry smiled and held Eggsy close, content to lie with him instead of returning to work for a while.


	36. Chapter 36

Harry and Merlin sat together with Dr. Peters; Harry just listened quietly while Merlin talked with her. He was glad Merlin finally started opening up, after spending the first three sessions glaring at Harry and Dr. Peters and not talking.

Merlin was more willing to open up with Harry sitting in on his sessions with him. He didn’t feel so overwhelmed and nervous with Harry close.

After the hour was up, Merlin got up and left, wanting refuge in his office away from everyone else for a while. Harry went looking for Eggsy, checking their bedroom and den first. Thinking Eggsy had gone to lunch already, Harry next checked the dining room, but didn’t see Eggsy anywhere.

With a sigh, he decided to check downstairs; hoping Eggsy had simply gone down to hang out with Kate while he was busy helping Merlin get through his therapy appointment.

Thankfully when he stepped off the elevator he heard his boy’s loud laugh, turning a corner outside Kate’s main lab and finding Eggsy with her team; acting as their guinea pig for a few new devices.

Eggsy grinned at Harry when he looked up and saw him in the doorway. “Harry, lookit this,” he snickered, turning to show Harry his hands full of a goopy mess. “It’s a spy camera in a fake jellyfish. Put it in a tank for some rich fuck, they won’t know any difference.”

“It looks like mucus,” Harry told the group, staying a step away so it wouldn’t drip on his suit.

“That one didn’t set right,” Kate told him, showing him an aquarium on the table behind her, pointing at the fake jellyfish inside. “This is what it was supposed to look like. We just need someone to test the camera.”

Harry stepped up to the tank, bending for a slightly better look at the new tech. “Let me guess, Dresden’s idea?”

Kate shrugged. “Well, we weren’t doing much in a new tech anyways. We’ve already put cameras in everything imaginable that a suit would use regularly. This’ll be good for the mob side of things.”

Harry stood straight with a nod; mildly impressed with the innovation. He looked back to Eggsy, seeing he was content to play with the failed model. “Is he behaving?”

“No less than normal. He’s being good for the most part.”

“I just worry because he wanted a fair bit of rough yesterday; and it seems he’s been sidestepping me all day today.”

“You remembered to do the after care, right?”

He nodded, leaning back on the table and crossing his arms. “And only left his side long enough to get a cloth to clean up. He passed out, I made sure he was alright and breathing; even got him to wake enough to speak before he went down again; got everything cleaned up then stayed with him until he was fully awake and totally responsive. We spent the rest of the afternoon snuggled in bed together. Dinner,” 

He sighed and shrugged, shaking his head. 

“Everyone saw us, he was practically in my lap. He was clingy. Now he’s distant.”

Kate smiled, putting a hand on Harry’s arm; giving a friendly pat. “It looks like you’re the one needing cuddles still. How do you feel?”

He shrugged again, reaching and holding her hand without realizing the action. “Spaced, honestly. I can’t concentrate.”

Kate nodded and called Eggsy over, seeing Harry visibly relax when Eggsy lifted Harry’s arm and tucked himself to his side, nuzzling on Harry’s shoulder. Harry let out a slow sigh and hugged Eggsy tight.

“I think he needs a bit of cuddles, brother dear. Go on and give him some extra.”

Eggsy smiled up at Harry, letting his hands roam on Harry’s back; feeling tension relaxing slowly. “Come on, Daddy. Let me take carea you, yeah?”

Harry nodded, feeling that peaceful warmth slowly seeping into his limbs. Eggsy led Harry away, hands still caressing and soothing on Harry’s body; tucking Harry into the corner of the elevator and crowding in close.

Harry let out a slow breath, reaching up and cupping Eggsy’s face; caressing gently, leaning in for a kiss. “My sweet boy,” he mumbled, slurring just a little bit; mind going fuzzy. He snickered quietly, making Eggsy’s grin spread wide. “Oh I feel drunk almost.”

Eggsy leaned up and nuzzled on Harry’s chin, pecking him gently, leading him off the elevator and to their room; sitting Harry on the bed so he could help him undress. He gave Harry another soft kiss and stepped back to take off his own clothes, scooping everything up to send down the chute.

He paused when Harry reached out and held his arm, making him turn around again. “No, stay close,” Harry told him softly, his tone suddenly sounding fearful. Eggsy dropped the clothes quickly and moved to lay Harry down; cuddling himself close to Harry’s side, almost on top of him head to toe.

“Like this, Daddy?”

Harry nodded stiffly, trying to get back to the peacefulness he needed. Eggsy rubbed on Harry’s chest and abdomen slowly; breathing slowly, urging Harry to sync with him.

“I love you, Harry,” he whispered quietly in Harry’s ear, nuzzling on him. “I love you so much and I’m so goddamn happy I have you. You do so much to keep me safe and everything you do; I’m just so grateful. Nobody’s ever protected me like you do. You’re the best partner I’ve ever had. You’re so strong and brave. You work so hard taking care of all of us every day. Nobody else could ever do half of what you do for us.”

Harry sighed, slowly going limp under Eggsy; buzzy feeling calming and dissipating. Eggsy kept whispering praises and kept his nuzzling and rubbing soft and slow; hoping he could put Harry down and bring him back up properly.

#########

Harry woke beside Eggsy and Merlin sandwiched between the two snug. He tried to sit up but found two sets of arms held him tight; both tightening when he moved.

“Be still,” he heard Merlin mumble tiredly in his ear; feeling the other man’s face tucked into the back of his neck.

“I’m here, Daddy,” Eggsy mumbled against his chest, arms tightening again as Eggsy stretched out with a groan. “You’re alright.”

“I need the toilet,” Harry chuckled at the two, nudging his hips back to knock into Merlin to get him to sit up and let him get out of bed.

Merlin rolled onto his back with a groan, still half asleep, huffing when the bed moved as Harry climbed his way over him to get to his feet. Eggsy quickly reclaimed the middle of the bed, his usual spot, and rolled snug to Merlin’s side.

Harry sighed at the two when he came out of the bathroom, smiling when he saw Eggsy with his stuffed dog tucked under his shoulder.

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to so easily go back to sleep, Harry put on a pair of pajama pants and took out his laptop, sitting up against the headboard on Merlin’s usual side of the bed. He didn’t want to wake them so everyone could get into their proper spots, knowing his two partners were exhausted if neither were awake chattering at him while he worked.

He found a pair of earbuds on Merlin’s nightstand and plugged them in so he could listen to a live feed from Lancelot, away from headquarters for a late night meeting. Harry was sure it was simply a date, the woman Lancelot was with looked innocent enough, but typically agents didn’t stream in to him for personal outings like a date.

He listened carefully, not wanting to miss anything important.


	37. Chapter 37

Eggsy and Harry watched two members of an amputee martial arts school as they demonstrated for Merlin; hoping Merlin would take their help learning how to fight while he wore his prosthetics. Eggsy wanted more than anything to help Merlin get his confidence and attitude back. Harry wanted Merlin to continue to improve wherever he could.

“Oh shit!” Eggsy almost cackled, quickly muffling himself behind his hand, seeing one opponent take off her partial leg and take swing at the other, hopping on one leg until she was able to take him down; knocking him to the mat hard.

“Oh my gods Harry. That was awesome!” he snickered.

Harry sighed at him. “You shouldn’t be laughing,” he replied, fighting a grin of his own; amused at Eggsy’s excitement.

“Yeah, but did you see that? She took off her leg and swung it like a bat.”

“Yes, I saw; but still, don’t laugh at the woman. It’s unbecoming.”

Eggsy smiled and leaned over for a kiss, snickering. “I wasn’t laughing at her, just how she handled herself. I’m not that kind of dick.”

In the sparring ring, the two tumbled again and again the woman took down her opponent. Eggsy laughed, turning to Harry’s shoulder to muffle himself when Harry gave him a warning pinch; snickering when Harry hugged him close and nipped at his ear playfully.

“You’re gonna get it later if you keep up; Uncle can hear you and he looks annoyed.”

After a few minutes Eggsy was calm again and turned around to continue watching the two; biting his lip to cover his grin when he saw Merlin glaring at him. He put on a serious face, moving to sit up on the stack of mats behind Harry, laying his arms around Harry’s neck and putting his chin down.

Merlin gave his attention back to the ring, crossing his arms with a huff; already planning how to deal with Eggsy’s laughing outbursts.

When the hour demonstration was done, Merlin stepped over to the two; reaching up and giving Eggsy a careful pinch; just making him laugh more.

“I’m sorry, I just really didn’t expect her to do that to him!” Eggsy laughed, sliding down and putting Harry in front of himself, using him to block Merlin.

“You’re just lucky she didn’t hear it.”

Harry sighed at the two and hooked an arm around Eggsy, tucking him to his side, leading them out of the gym. “Come along, we do need to get ready for the club tonight. You need a thorough shower, my dear boy. Hamish, you’ve been requested to be present as well. There’s a young Sub who is in need of a firmer hand.”

Merlin nodded slightly, smiling when Eggsy broke off ahead of them; excited about finally getting back to the club, they took a couple weeks off for an unexpected remodel job and everyone was feeling anxious to get back.

When they came in they didn’t expect to see Eggsy laid flat out like he had run into a wall and fell back. Merlin quickly realized Eggsy was struggling to breathe, coughing and almost choking, red faced. Harry went to his knees startled, helping Eggsy sit up. Eggsy let out a choked noise and coughed roughly when Merlin gave his back a firm pop, helping him let out the breath that got stuck in his throat.

“Motherfucker,” Eggsy gruffed roughly, panting. “I’m gonna fuckin’ kill him, Harry. I fuckin’ swear.”

“Who?” Harry asked as Eggsy got to his feet. “What happened?”

Both were more worried when Eggsy snatched up a discarded pipe someone dropped and stalked away down the hall. Harry quickly gave chase, Merlin took off to his surveillance room to check the cameras in the area.

Harry caught up with Eggsy, grabbing his wrist and snatching the pipe as he turned Eggsy around to face him. “What happened?” he asked, seeing a bruise forming on Eggsy’s neck; and most startling, Eggsy’s velvet collar was missing.

“That motherfucker Stokes. He just jumped me and tried to fuckin’ strangle me and motherfucker took my goddamn collar.”

Harry sighed, holding Eggsy’s face in his gentle hands; making Eggsy look up and focus on him. “Let me handle him, go upstairs and wait for me, alright?”

Eggsy huffed but nodded, crossing his arms and hugging himself as he turned and walked away; already feeling cold. Harry let out a soft breath and started off to find Dresden, hearing Merlin’s familiar gait coming up behind him. He slowed just a little bit to let Merlin catch up with him, disarming Merlin of the gun he had.

“I’m not killing him, but he will be hurt.You’re not killing him either. Not this time.”

Merlin just huffed and followed him; both smiling when their loud arrival to Dresden’s temporary office startled him. Merlin saw Stokes sitting behind Dresden’s desk, in his seat, and stalked over; grabbing the man’s hair and slamming him face first into the mahogany wood as hard as he could manage.

Harry was too busy threatening Dresden to see the bloody mess that spattered; startling Merlin just a little bit. He yanked Stokes’ head up and saw he had crushed the man’s nose and cheekbones, breaking a few teeth and busting both lips. He let out a sigh, seeing that the hard blow had somehow instantly killed Stokes. He let Stokes’ head drop again with a huff, almost growling as he stalked out of the office to find Eggsy, leaving Dresden to Harry’s wrath.

Upstairs Merlin found Eggsy in their room; on his knees at the bedside, looking like he had tried to get up on the bed and fell off, curled up and looking devastated as he pulled at his shirt collar. He let out a sigh and sat down, nudging Eggsy between his knees and putting Eggsy’s head on his thigh carefully.

“Come on now, kitten. Just breathe, alright?” he soothed, raking his fingers through Eggsy’s hair slowly; tugging gently. He nodded when Eggsy inhaled shakily and let it out slowly. “Are you hurt at all?”

Eggsy shook his head and snuffled, closing his eyes. “He took my collar.”

Merlin frowned at that, putting a hand on the back of Eggsy’s neck; feeling bare skin where he usually would feel the velvet strap. “Oh, kitten,” he sighed, holding Eggsy’s neck carefully, squeezing just a little bit. “I’m sure Harry will find it and bring it back.”

“I think it broke. I felt it snap too hard.”

Merlin sighed slowly, rubbing still. “If it is, I know Harry will send it for repair. And, if you want while we’re waiting, you can wear my collar so they all know you’re already taken.”

Eggsy shrugged, scrubbing at his nose.

“Alright, go on and shower; get all cleaned up.” He helped Eggsy to his feet and nudged him toward the bathroom, sighing when Eggsy disappeared then stood and rounded to his side of the bed to get into his nightstand.

While he was busy oiling the leather collar, Harry came back; knuckles bloody; sitting with a huff, plunking Eggsy’s velvet collar down on his nightstand, scowling at the broken clasp and strap. He wanted to get rid of his brother but knew he couldn’t yet; unfortunately he still needed Dresden to help him with Champ and Badger.

Merlin moved and sat down beside Harry, patting his thigh. “So, how long until the new one comes?”

“Could take up to a week. I chose the fastest delivery time but, never know. I could kill my brother. I should’ve never taken his fucking offer. He’s always been so arrogant.”

“Well, if you’ll allow it; while we’re waiting for the new collar, he can wear mine.”

Harry nodded, fidgeting. “Just remember to check for irritation and all that; especially with leather. He’ll need something to keep him calm. While he has your collar, you’ll have first rights to him but still, please don’t be too rough with him.”

Merlin shook his head. “I’m not looking to take him from you or step up in our ranks, you’ll still be first and foremost, I’m just worried about him being uncollared out at the club. They’ll see his neck bare and turn into sex hounds.”

“Thanks,” Harry sighed quietly.

They sat in silence for a while before Eggsy came out of the bathroom. Eggsy went to Harry first, hitting his knees with a grunt as he put his head on Harry’s lap, buzzy feeling fading and fuzziness starting to seep in slowly. After a few minutes, Merlin got his attention; holding up his collar.

“Ready to put it on, kitten?”

Eggsy nodded and moved his head to Harry’s left thigh so Merlin could reach him, feeling calmer when the collar clasped around his neck but not as calm as when he wore Harry’s collar.

“Now,” Harry sighed, raking his fingers through Eggsy’s wet hair. “Pick out your favorite outfit and get ready to go out.”

Eggsy got to his feet slowly and went to the closet to look through his lingerie options. Merlin stood to get dressed for the night, prompting Harry to get up and get himself ready.


	38. Chapter 38

At the club the next two nights, Harry kept Eggsy close while Merlin assisted a regular with a more stubborn Sub; just trying to help the woman put her Sub down like both wanted. The other man claimed he needed to be roughed up to get off, the woman apparently wasn’t sufficient enough for his needs so early in their relationship.

Together they used various toys on him, attracting a crowd seeing someone shackled on a table, starting light with candle wax and other warm items but the Sub still fought going down. Merlin littered the man’s back with flogger marks, only barely pulling his impact back not wanting to seriously hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it.

After being whipped on still wasn’t successful, Merlin took a step back to catch his breath and let the woman try with one of the harshest paddles Harry would allow on site. It was thick wood with little pointed metal knobs spread on the surface in a random pattern.

It would sting, possibly draw blood, but it wouldn’t hurt horribly.

In Harry’s lap, lounged comfortably against Harry’s chest, Eggsy jerked and winced at the first hit of the paddle on the other Sub; letting out a groan when the movement irritated his fresh paddle marks against Harry’s slightly rough suit. Merlin gave him a red ass for mouthing off again when the timing was inappropriate.

Being paddled just encouraged Eggsy though, knowing his Daddy and Uncle wouldn’t do anything to seriously hurt him.

The other Dom flipped the paddle over to the flat side that had a rough plastic piece glued on it; rearing her arm back, paddle up in a wide arch, ready to hit as hard as she could. Merlin fought to his feet to stop her, seeing she had gotten a little too wild in her attempt, shouting at her to stop.

Harry flipped Eggsy off his lap, putting him down on the floor so he could get up and help Merlin; he would be amused by Eggsy’s surprised shriek later. He reached to take the shackles, grunting at the echo of the paddle impacting the helpless man before Merlin could grab her arm.

The Sub let out a near scream at the pain, seeing stars and vision threatening to black out. Harry yanked at the quick releases on the cuffs and pulled him off the table before she could swing again; going down to a knee as the man slumped on the floor.

Eggsy was over and helping Harry get him up quickly, tucking into the man’s side to let him lean on him so he and Harry could get him away and tend to him. They took the man to Harry’s office, settling him on Eggsy’s kneeling pillow behind Harry’s desk. Eggsy went to the little cabinet for clothes for him, Harry searched his desk for a first aid kit.

“I’m sorry I can’t do right, Sir,” the man at his feet mumbled, trembling. He tensed when he felt Eggsy crouch behind him and start taking the wax off his back carefully.

“You’re not the problem,” Harry told him, easing him up, chest over his knee so he could reach the man’s wounds. “She needs more control of herself before she takes on a Sub if she wants this lifestyle. There’s a bit of roughing and then there’s flat abuse. I will not tolerate abuse here ever.”

“Seriously, don’t get with a Dom who gets out of control like that. Get you a teddy bear Dom; they give you the rough you need and never make you hurt unnecessarily.”

Harry sighed thoughtfully then leaned and clicked a button on his desk, calling to the main bar and summoning Master Joseph to his office. Eggsy smiled when he realized Harry’s intentions, helping bandage and dress the Sub carefully; making him presentable but comfortable for his potential new Dom.

Joseph came into the office, still a little shaken from witnessing such a hard scene; sitting down and letting out a slow breath. “Sir,” he greeted with a nod.

Harry responded with his own nod then sat the man in his lap up, hands careful on him. “I want you to spend the evening with Master Joseph. You’ll kneel comfortably and sit if you have to, remain quiet. When your wounds are healed, I want you two to try something non-sexual together. Master Joseph is a good Dom and he’ll help you.”

“I’m not gay, Sir,” he replied scared again.

Harry smiled at him. “Nobody is at first, but you’re not having sex with him; you’re just taking a bit of the rough you want from him.”

He sighed and nodded, turning to crawl over to Joseph.

“You may walk,” Joseph told him, hand out in invitation; smiling as he slowly got to his feet; though he kept his head down. “Come kneel, boy. Let me see you.”

He went to his knees carefully, folding his hands in his lap and straightening his aching back.

“Not so tense,” Joseph soothed, cupping his cheek; caressing with his thumb until the Sub relaxed slightly. “There’s a good boy. Come on out with me, walk, and we’ll get you a bit of food and drink, yeah?”

Together the two stood and left Harry’s office. Harry sighed, reaching to pet on Eggsy’s head; grabbing a careful handful of hair and tugging gently, smiling when Eggsy arched into his hand with a happy little noise.

“Always so beautiful down on your knees for me,” Harry told him fondly, pulling Eggsy to lean up on him; seeing Eggsy slipping down again, his eyes starting to glaze over. “Gorgeous baby boy.”

Eggsy giggled softly, blushing. “No I’m not, Daddy,” he replied bashfully, leaning to nuzzle on Harry’s arm.

“Up,” Harry told him, reaching to brace Eggsy as he got to his feet and settled straddled in his lap. He held Eggsy firm and got to his feet, letting Eggsy wrap his legs around his hips and getting a hold on him so he wouldn’t drop him on the way back to their usual spot.

Eggsy hugged Harry, nuzzling and kissing on his face happily; settling a little more weight when Harry had the office door locked and both arms tucked under him again. Harry’s unexpected strength still amazed Eggsy, he weighed one hundred eighty five pounds and Harry hauled him around like he weighed no more than Daisy at barely sixty pounds.

Settled in his lounger again, his boy still in his arms, Harry watched over the crowd as always; petting and kneading on Eggsy, excited to see so many men still watching Eggsy hungrily. But, he still wanted a little while longer before he shared Eggsy again; especially since Eggsy wasn’t wearing his collar at the time.

He didn’t want anyone else trying to step in and take his boy away from him.

########

At closing, Harry and Eggsy started getting ready to leave. They waited around for Merlin, both getting worried when he didn’t meet them at the bar like he usually would.

Harry took out his phone and called Merlin, hoping his best friend wasn’t lying hurt somewhere.

Merlin answered breathlessly after a couple persistent rings. “Kinda busy here, Harry; what is it?” he panted, grunting softly with effort.

“Just making sure you’re alive, you disappeared,” Harry said, quickly realizing what Merlin had going on at the moment. He ended the call and chuckled, shaking his head. “He’s fine, he’s fucking.”

Eggsy almost cackled at the embarrassed blush on Harry’s cheeks. “Let’s go home, Daddy.”

Harry smiled, grabbing the full money bag, tucking it into his arm and hugging Eggsy close to cover it from view; taking his boy outside to leave, locking up the club for the day then taking Eggsy to their waiting cab. Eggsy folded down tiredly beside Harry, lifting his legs up into Harry’s lap with a sigh and putting his head back.

“Are we doing anything important today?” he asked, his eyes closing again.

“Not unless someone has a problem on assignment.”

Eggsy nodded, snuggling to Harry. “Carry me if I fall asleep?” he asked with a grin; already knowing full well that Harry would carry him sleeping or awake.

“Yes, my baby boy,” he replied smiling fondly, leaning down for a kiss; reaching up and holding Eggsy’s neck carefully, making Eggsy arch into his touch again and smile wide.

Harry caressed and kissed on Eggsy until he fell asleep tucked to him, always tired after a full night at the club even if he managed to doze off at some point. He held his boy close and secure, watching out the window at the passing city.


	39. Chapter 39

Eggsy let himself into Harry’s office, flailing himself down on the couch with a huff; tired after another couple hours in the gym. Harry and Merlin looked over at him when he let out a frustrated sounding groan and hauled himself over onto his stomach; pressing his face in the couch cushion.

Harry frowned slightly at his boy as he stood and rounded to him, going down to a knee beside Eggsy’s head; reaching and tugging on Eggsy’s hair.

“I’m fine, just buzzy.” Eggsy’s muffled voice barely came out. “Too much energy.”

Harry smiled, tugging gently again. “What should we do about that then?”

He shrugged, turning his head to look up at Harry. “I don’t know. Don’t make me choose, please. I can’t right now.”

Harry nodded, sitting up again. “Alright, I want you to go upstairs; get ready for a bath but wait for us. We’ll take care of you.”

Eggsy let out a slow sigh, feeling just a fraction clearer, and sat up; getting up to his feet after Harry stood. Harry took Eggsy’s hand, steeling him a little more steady. Eggsy smiled and took off again, trying to let the fuzziness start to take over so he could calm down.

Harry went back to his desk to shut everything down. “How should we handle him?”

Merlin shrugged, gathering everything to put away in Harry’s desk for the evening so he didn’t have to go all the way down the hall to his own office and then go upstairs. “Cuff him and mark him up? He usually will calm down again after a few good swats.”

Harry shook his head. “No, this time I think he needs something a little more firm this time. He’s let himself drop down deeper than his usual before coming to us.”

“Well, we can switch it up; let me paddle on him. I go firmer than you to begin with.”

“I don’t think that would be wise with him so far down. We need him to be more aware when you work him.”

“Might be what he needs.”

Harry sighed at him, hands on his hips. “Alright but if I tell you to stop, you will, even if he’s begging you to continue. I will be the judge of when he’s had enough.”

Merlin nodded, following him out of the office and to the stairs; down the hall again to their room.

They found Eggsy stripped down to his underwear sitting on the bedside, bent over his lap; arms over his head. Harry went to start the bath water, Merlin went to the closet to take out a couple of the floggers he used on Eggsy when he took control; setting them out on the bed and taking out a gag next.

In the bathroom Harry looked up when Eggsy came shuffling through, sitting on the closed toilet lid. Harry put fizzy balls and oils in the water before going down to a knee in front of him, holding Eggsy’s wrists; feeling the slight tremble slowing just barely.

Eggsy let out a breath and looked up at Harry, able to focus just a little bit better. “Harry?” he mumbled, almost slurring.

“I’m here,” Harry told him gently, squeezing Eggsy’s wrists a fraction tighter.

“Just don’t leave me, alright?”

Harry smiled fondly, leaning up and kissing him. “I’m not, my baby boy. Now, come on, get in the tub.”

He stood Eggsy to his feet, taking his underwear off and helping him get into the tub; settling him in the hot water.

Over the next hour Harry slowly bathed Eggsy, helping ground him again while Merlin set up in the bedroom; taking out the X-Frame kept hidden behind a false wall and taking time to oil and examine his usual paddle.

Like the harsher one at the club, Merlin’s paddle had a rough surface on one side but only four little wooden pointed nubs on the corners. The other side was smooth, but Merlin could always make it sting good.

Harry took Eggsy back to the bedroom after getting him out of the tub and drying him; putting him on the end of the bed. He saw the frame and stilled Merlin with a stare.

“Do not use that whip on him.”

Merlin let out a scoff, busy attaching the quick release cuffs to the frame. “Do you see a whip, Harry?”

Harry looked over at the items Merlin had set out, sighing satisfied that his boy wasn’t going to be hurt. “It is my responsibility to look out for both of you.” Merlin scoffed again, rolling his eyes; already falling into the headspace he needed to work Eggsy. Harry got Eggsy to his feet again, helping Merlin secure him to the frame.

Merlin started putting the ball gag around Eggsy’s mouth but Harry stopped him; then got Eggsy’s attention on him, holding Eggsy’s chin.

“What do you do if you have to stop but can’t speak?”

“Pull the left release,” Eggsy huffed softly, already squirming against his restraints testing the hold.

Harry nodded, stroking a hand down Eggsy’s back. “Good boy,” he praised, making Eggsy smile just a little bit. “And what do you say when you can speak.”

“Names,” he mumbled, snicking a soft laugh when Merlin’s hand tickled up his side.

“Be more specific,” Merlin told him, smiling when Eggsy shuddered.

“Not Daddy or Uncle.”

They would have to be satisfied with that response, Eggsy was slipping farther into sub drop and they had to get him back up again.

“He’s being cheeky again, Harry,” Merlin scoffed, making Eggsy grin, fitting the ball gag on him firmly. “Might need something done about that mouth.”

“Oh I’ll take care of his mouth, don’t worry.” Harry replied, stripping down to his underwear and making himself comfortable on the bed against the headboard, picking up a book to read while Merlin and Eggsy played together.

Merlin picked up the flogger with the thicker tails, flicking it on his own arm to test his flick before using it on Eggsy, landing the tails across Eggsy’s left shoulder then marking the right. Eggsy sighed, eyes rolling back, and groaned; hands gripping the edge of the frame so he wasn’t pulling the release accidentally.

The next blow smacked the middle of Eggsy’s back, over his spine; making Eggsy arch back.

After littering Eggsy with swats from the flogger, Merlin put it on the bed; grabbing a handful of Eggsy’s ass and squeezing. “You good?”

Eggsy nodded, giving him their signal to continue, head swimming.

Merlin smiled and picked up the thinner tailed flogger, starting at Eggsy’s ass and going down the back of his legs; swinging a little harder with the thin flogger, wanting the marks to last. He rubbed a hand over Eggsy’s arms, considering.

“No,” Harry told him before he could mark up Eggsy’s arms as well, his tone not leaving room for arguments.

Merlin huffed quietly at him but put the flogger down and picked up the lube, spreading a bit on his fingers. Eggsy groaned and arched back onto Merlin’s fingers, feeling a bit of fuzzy finally coming through as his eyes rolled back again. Merlin worked him open thoroughly, he had a new toy he wanted to try on Eggsy.

Satisfied that Eggsy was loose enough, Merlin stepped over to his toys; picking up the thick rope of anal beads, holding the unopened package up for Harry’s approval.

“Oh that’ll feel nice,” Harry told him, now less interested in his book.

Merlin smiled and stepped back up to Eggsy, holding the beads up for him to see. Eggsy squirmed against his restraints, gripping the edge of the frame tighter, and jutted his ass out.

“I do believe he likes it, too,” Harry told him, moving to sit at the end of the bed to watch closer.

It took a little effort, Eggsy still a little too buzzy to totally relax, but Merlin managed to get the beads inside him, leaving the ringed end hanging out so he could reach it. He heard Harry exhale behind him and turned, a little disappointed to see Harry wasn’t stroking himself.

Harry wasn’t big on masturbating but Merlin was hopeful he could break that prudish side of him somehow.

“I believe you like it just as much,” he told him, picking up the paddle.

Eggsy groaned with the first blow on his marked ass, the thinner tail marks stinging more than the thicker ones. He turned to look back over his shoulder, arching after another swat, feeling the beads inside start to rub pleasantly.

Merlin stopped when Eggsy’s ass was red and raw, taking a moment to rub and irritate the markings to make Eggsy squirm again, smiling when Eggsy whimpered and pushed back into his grip.

“Come help turn him around,” he told Harry, reaching up for the quick release on Eggsy’s right wrist. Harry stood and went for the restraints on Eggsy’s ankles, helping turn him around and secure him again, running his hands slowly up Eggsy’s legs; giving his erection a long, slow stroke to see Eggsy squirm again.

“Beautiful boy,” he whispered into Eggsy’s ear, making Eggsy arch up and keen; smiling around the ball gag. “Isn’t he just gorgeous, Uncle?”

Merlin smiled, reaching behind and hooking his finger into the ring. “He’s about to be incredibly beautiful.”

Eggsy squirmed as Harry continued to stroke him, whimpering; pleas muffled behind the gag. He tensed when he felt his release edging, whimpers sounding desperate; he was obediently holding back until his Daddy gave him permission, clenching his fists tight.

“Let go, baby boy,” Harry whispered against Eggsy’s ear.

Merlin pulled the beads out at the same time Eggsy came between them; getting a near scream from their boy. Eggsy drew his legs up instinctively, releasing the cuffs as he shuddered and thrashed; panting and groaning.

When he was still again, Merlin and Harry worked together to get him off the frame and put him in bed. Harry laid down with him, taking a cloth from Merlin to clean him off while Merlin worked to put everything away.

Eggsy smiled and nuzzled on Harry’s stubbly chin; nipping at him.

“You did good, my baby boy,” Harry told him, sighing softly; his own nerves calming again as he held his boy. He was always nervous when Merlin took over him for playing. 

“Am I sweet, Daddy?”

Harry chuckled and kissed him. “Yes, my sweet boy. You’re so very sweet and good for Daddy and Uncle.”

Eggsy smiled and reached for Merlin as he laid down with them; tucking Merlin against his back, arching into the stinging marks. He wanted to enjoy the sting before he fell asleep and Harry treated them.

“Thank you, Uncle,” he told Merlin, pecking a little kiss on Merlin’s jawline.

Merlin smiled and kissed on Eggsy’s shoulder, tucking him to Harry.

“You should rest, boy,” he mumbled into Eggsy’s shoulder.

Eggsy just smiled and tucked his face into Harry’s neck with a contented sigh; closing his eyes and letting the fuzziness fully take over everywhere.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyyyy another part completed!
> 
> if you've made it this far, seriously, thank you for sticking around! next part to start in a little while.

Harry turned a little startled when Eggsy came barreling into his office loudly, frowning when he saw his boy red faced and breathless. Eggsy panted hard, waving Harry to follow, unable to catch his breath to speak.

“What is it?” Harry asked rounding quickly, surprised when Eggsy snatched his wrist and hauled him out to the hallway. He looked down at the ground floor and snarled when he saw Champ had found their new headquarters.

“Stay.” Harry ordered, turning Eggsy and directing him back toward his office door. Eggsy went quickly, crossing to find a weapon just in case Harry needed help. Harry went downstairs, meeting Merlin and a few of the more brutish agents, steeling himself as they went to confront Champ.

Harry nearly attacked when he saw Champ had Daisy on his hip but Merlin and Percival grabbed his arms. Champ smiled smartly, putting Daisy to her feet, but kept hold of the back of her neck.

“Come here, Daisy,” Harry told her, reaching out for her as she took a step over to him.

Champ started to tighten his grip but lost it when he suddenly had the barrel of a gun in his face over Harry’s shoulder, making him take a step back with a slight huff. Harry directed Daisy toward the stairs, trying to act like he wasn’t nervous.

“Go up and lock the door, Babygirl.” Daisy nodded and hurried off, being taught that hiding when any of the adults told her, she was safest out of sight. Harry let out a huff when he heard the door click shut upstairs and stepped back over to confront Champ.

He glared just a little bit when he saw a little red dot trained on Champ’s neck and knew Eggsy had a gun on him. “What do you want.”

Champ smiled again. “Just wanted to visit some old friends.”

“You’re no longer welcome, we’ve seen you essentially sleeping with someone you claimed was an enemy; someone I believe you’ve teamed with to take us out, since we are the better agency. You don’t like competition, do you? You’re not even second best and you’re jealous, aren’t you?”

Champ huffed, crossing his arms angrily.

“Statesman wouldn’t even exist without Kingsman coming first; remember, your founder was one of us to begin with. He went stateside in order to expand Kingsman, he went to help the United States government. But, then you came along and you’ve ruined everything he built.”

“You weren’t supposed to leave. I almost had control across the pond; but then your little boy toy and butler had to come take you away.”

Harry huffed, shaking his head, scoffing. “All of this over fucking jealousy.”

“I’m used to getting my way no matter who gets in the way. That springy little shit of yours wasn’t supposed to live through that first fight, but he had you in his ear the entire time. Now he’s getting away from my men left and fucking right. Give him to me, I’ll leave you alone.”

Harry almost snarled. Everyone who had tried so hard to hurt his boy since his return; they were Statesman agents incognito. He should have suspected something to that effect, especially joining together his mob ties and Kingsman.

“Then I’ll just have to deal with all of you like I’ve done with everyone who has ever harmed him. But for you, I’d like to watch you suffer painfully for the rest of your pathetic life. And the best part? Nobody will stop me or come to your rescue.”

Champ tried to run, but fell quickly with a bullet to his hip. Harry signaled Eggsy to stand down as Champ was hauled up and dragged off. Eggsy hurried to put the gun away and go find Daisy. Harry let out a huff to calm his nerves and went upstairs to his office, summoning Dresden.

In a way he still trusted his brother; but he needed to know Dresden and his men were on his side. And he wanted to get rid of anyone who came after his return. He left Merlin to handle Champ for now.

Dresden agreed with Harry about terminating a few of his men. True he was an asshole, an alcoholic, and generally hated everyone; but he didn’t wish any ill will on his own brother or those Harry held dearest.

When things calmed down and everything got quiet again, Eggsy and Daisy came to Harry’s office. Harry put on a smile for his loves, taking Daisy up in his lap and hugging her close. Eggsy went to his knees at Harry’s feet, putting his head down on Harry’s thigh, letting out a slow breath as he calmed again, closing his eyes.

“Either of you hurt at all?” Harry asked, scritching on Eggsy’s head.

“No,” Eggsy sighed. “Just a little buzzy.”

Harry nodded, kissing Daisy’s head. “Did you go hide like we’ve discussed?”

Daisy sat up nodding, scrubbing at her nose. “Yeah but the cubby is dusty again. My eyes are itchy again.”

“I cleaned what I could after I got her out, but I’m too big to get in there good so I called housekeeping.”

Harry smiled down at his boy, tugging gently on his hair; seeing him relax just a fraction more. “Come my loves, I do believe we’ve all earned a bit of snuggles, don’t you think?”

Eggsy smiled and rolled up to his feet, taking Daisy’s eye drops out of his pocket when he saw her rubbing on her eyes again. “Hold on, let’s do this again quick.”

Daisy groaned up at him but laid her head back on Harry’s shoulder, clinging to Harry’s arms trying not to flinch and fight while Harry held her eyes open so Eggsy could put a few drops in; huffing softly and hiding her face after it was done, pressing against Harry’s neck.

“I hate that.” she grumbled.

Harry chuckled and kissed her temple, standing and putting her on his hip; tucking Eggsy to his side and taking his loves out the hall. Eggsy led them upstairs, calmer still when he stepped into their familiar and comforting space.

Eggsy changed into a pair of pajama pants, grabbing a large t-shirt for Daisy so she would be comfortable as well, helping her change then taking her to the den so Harry could undress. He helped her bundle up on the couch in a little blanket, giving her the remote so she could start looking for something to watch, then stepped back to the bedroom so he could call and get a bit of food sent up to them, making drinks for them as he spoke with kitchen staff.

As he turned around to put the phone down, he saw Harry sitting on the bedside with a little rectangle box in his hand. Harry beckoned Eggsy to him, taking his hand.

“On your knees, baby boy,” he told him softly, keeping his voice low so Daisy didn’t overhear.

Eggsy smiled and slid down slowly, arching into Harry’s hand around his neck.

“Now, Uncle’s given me permission since he’s busy; your new collar came in so I’m taking Uncle’s off and putting mine back on.”

Eggsy nodded. “Finally,” he sighed, nuzzling Harry’s wrist. “Please, Daddy.”

Harry smiled at him and opened the box, revealing another velvet collar with the same engraved ring; this one a deep hunter green; and a stronger clasp that wouldn’t so easily break. Eggsy reached up and caressed the soft velvet, sighing slowly as relief came over him.

Harry took Eggsy and turned him around, reaching to unclasp Merlin’s collar. Eggsy inhaled sharply and held his breath when the clasp unclicked and Harry took the leather off, clinging to Harry’s pant legs as Harry inspected his neck for irritation.

Satisfied that his boy was unhurt from the leather, Harry took the velvet collar out of the box and fit it around Eggsy’s neck, feeling Eggsy exhale and go limper between his knees as his tense muscles relaxed again, soothed with the familiar softness and just a little weight of the collar.

He tiled Eggsy’s head back, smiling at the little almost drunken grin on his boy’s face; kissing him. “How’s that feel, my sweet boy?”

“So good,” Eggsy sighed, arching and leaning into Harry’s touches. “So much better, Daddy. Thank you for my new collar.”

Harry chuckled, kissing him again, then eased Eggsy up to his feet; hugging him close and taking him to the den.

After a bit of situating, with Harry sitting with Daisy in his lap and Eggsy laid out with just his head on Harry’s thigh, the three snuggled in close with each other, holding each other close and snug.

Harry would worry about handling Champ later; for now, he just wanted to have time with his loves.


End file.
